


Learning to love

by Kimmicoda



Series: On love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and depression, and miscarriages, but also happiness, but not for long, mentions of past pregnancy, still follows the skating world, talk about a home invasion, there is angst, there will be some filler oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: Yuuri has been asked to do a job in helping to train a newly presented Omega. It was a job that he at first didn't think he wanted to do. There had been a fixed time constraint with having to live with the new Omega's family for a year that the thought of having to move once more around the world had put Yuuri out by that prospect. But finding out they were a male Omega like himself and a figure skater too-well Yuuri knew he had to help them any way he could really.Unfortunately there were some extra things with the job that he didn't know about, that just made it a little bit harder to do. Such as that Viktor Nikiforov was their brother?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all for reading and giving me such huge support on this! I'm going to try and edit this up before continuing but from the bottom of my heart thank you <3

Yuuri stood in front of the front door of a beautiful home, taking a deep breath through his nose before exhaling it quickly from his mouth. 

Come on come on you can do it, he thought but still, his hand faltered as he reached out for the doorbell. His hand fell back to his side before he tapped his pocket feeling the contents in there. Inside was his new cell phone that Mr. Feltsman had provided him with during his stay to take care of his Omega skater.  

It was huge compared to the flip phone that Yuuri still cherished, nestled right up next to it. There were buttons that you had to press instead of weird touchscreen surface next with equally weird apps that never in a million years Yuuri thought he would understand, had been given to him from his new employer so he could be called easier. Really he shouldn’t complain too much about it just...

Pulling it from his pocket he hit the home button before bringing his contacts up. A thumb hovered over Yakov’s name in there before he closed the phone back up and stared at the doorbell with new determination. No he wasn’t going to back out of this, he could do it. And before he could chicken out he pushed the button hearing the bell ring throughout the house from within by it.

Shit that was loud, but before he could back up and call a taxi to pick him right back up, the door opened to a young teenager with a deep scowl on his face. “What do you want?”

Yuuri hesitated before he took some courage and went with it. “I was hired by Mr. Feltsman to-”

“Fuck you’re another Omega aren’t you?” He interrupted anger radiating in his eyes more as he looked Yuuri over. “Viktor we’ve got another whore sent here.” He said again then he backed away leaving Yuuri there standing in the doorway astonished. Well not quite astonished it wasn’t like this had been the first time he had been called a whore before just it was sudden hearing it from a new person he had just met.

It scared Yuuri a little but he soon realized that this must be the one he was going to have to help learn to be an Omega. A sigh falls from his lips before he stepped inside just a little past the doorway pulling it after himself. Well first impressions were shot it seemed.

As soon as the door clicked shut the wind was knocked out of him as something run up and sent him to the ground before kisses were being licked on his face. His stolen breath was soon replaced by giggles as he petted the dog assaulting him with kisses and heavy panting. “Aren’t you a cutie.” Yuuri cooed giving the dog more pets as they continued to sit on him keeping Yuuri held down on the floor.

But soon their ears perked up as another person entered the room with them. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw who it was. Blue eyes stared down at him meeting his own wide brown ones. No it couldn’t be-

“Hello there Yuuri, I’m Viktor Nikiforov but you can just call me Viktor.” Then Yuuri’s brain shut down for a moment everything taking a while to be processed through. So that by the time it did finally start working, Yuuri was already on his feet the smell of Viktor so close and around him, as the other helped pull him back up.

The dog stayed near him as Yuuri’s heart beat faster as he realized that she must be actually Viktor’s dog Makkachin. When he realized that, he also realized Viktor’s hands were still on him expecting a reply by now as the quiet lingered between them. Yanking himself from the others hands Yuuri patted his chest trying to calm down and focus on his own soft scent covered up barely by the scent blockers he had on. Thank god or else terrified and confused Omega smells would probably be everywhere by now. “Ah um yes I’m Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri.”

A smile was given to him as Viktor let him have his space. “It’s nice to have you here Yuuri. I was getting worried that something could have happened to you when Yakov texted me asking if you were here yet.”

Avoiding the other’s eyes Yuuri focused on Makkachins brown fur instead of answering him. “Yeah it um must of just took a while to get here from the rink.” Before he shut up knowing the excuse was a lame, as he realized they probably only lived about 30 minutes walking distance away from the rink.

“Hmm maybe there was a lot of traffic today.” Viktor finally said but Yuuri knew the other didn’t buy his story from the tone he said it in. “So Yuuri I would love to get to know you more and you, me. How about we go get lunch together?” Then his hand touched Yuuri’s chin making him look up into his face.

Having the Alpha touch him again sent all his hair on end as he locked gazes with the other once more. Face reddening Yuuri quickly backed up hitting the door behind him as he tried to get away fast. Both Viktor and Makkachin looked at him perplexed before Yuuri stuttered out his sudden reply. “Ah n-no thanks I’m good. I-I thought I was just here to help Yuri.” By the end of him talking his words came out as a squeak. “B-besides I’m a little tired…”

“Of course you are! It is quite a long way from the states to here isn’t it?” Viktor nodded his head looking at him with a little worry. How did Viktor even know he had been in America? “Would you like me to show you your room?” Yuuri nodded quickly keeping his distance from the other as he tried to not dwell too much on that fact.

But he didn’t get the chance to keep the distance between them as Viktor took his hand dragging him up to his temporary room while he stayed here. There were two floors he was told as they trudged on, two bedrooms on top with a bathroom to share and the master down below with the kitchen and living area on the ground floor. Also there was a basement with workout equipment and other things for entertainment he could use if he wanted to. It was a lot more he was being provided with than any of the other jobs he had been assigned but Yuuri knew that some of the restrictions of this one made more sense to the situation.

He had been asked if he would be okay to spend a year living with a family to help their newly presented Omega cope. Yuuri usually said no to this kind of request mainly the reason being was he could become too invested in the family and not ever want to leave afterwards. But there was many special circumcises that made him reconsider when he heard them.

One of them was that the new Omega was male like himself. There wasn’t many Omega’s nowadays that had their primary gender as male. It was a rarity that made them stand out even more within the population around them. The last one he knew was just 10 years older than him and had been in a healthy relationship with a caring Alpha when Yuuri had visited him. It made him happy that they had found somebody special just for them but a little sad at the same time when Yuuri was going to be forever alone with his life.

But the other reason that Yuuri had decided to do this special case was that the Omega in question was also a figure skater with a promising career ahead of himself. He hadn’t been told who it was but Yuuri had made deductions as soon as he was told he was being sent to Russia. There were quite a few male figure skaters from Russia in their teens but still not many that still hadn’t presented worked under Mr. Feltsman. Ironically the new Omega also shared his name and now they would share the same living space for the next year too...

Viktor stopped pulling him forward making Yuuri jump out of his thoughts at the sudden change of movement. 

“I didn’t go through any of the boxes you sent but I tried arranging the room for you.” And Yuuri thought he caught a blush on the taller’s cheeks but he chalked that up to the lighting up there where they were at. But after noticing that he also came to notice the noise that had started pounding from the door behind them.

“Anyway you made it, should be fine,” Yuuri said looking at the other door and wondering about the person behind it. “Is he going to be okay?” He asked wincing as the music seemed to get louder after he let out his words.

“He’s just doing some more of his teenager rebellion phase again.” Viktor answered before walking him into the new room. A laugh escaped Viktor’s mouth as Makkachin butted pass them to jump on the bed and roll around on it. Like she was trying to put her scent all over it by doing so. Which she probably was since the room held no odor as they went inside. Viktor scolded at her a little bit, letting go of Yuuri’s hand to go up to her soon after.

Yuuri wrinkled his nose back and forth not yet use to not smelling anything at all. His own scent wanted to take over the scent blockers he had on, but Yuuri just breathed in a deep breath before dropping his few bags onto the floor. He could get it smelling better in no time but he wondered if that would be rude to his new host family or not.

Viktor came back to his area dragging the poor Makkachin with him by her collar gently. “I’m sorry about that. I tried to keep it clean and free of foreign smells before you came.”

“It’s okay I like the smell of everyday things and others as well.” Yuuri said avoiding Viktor’s eyes again in lu to look at the new space of his. His eyes widened slightly taking it all in then. “This...is all mine?” He asked in amazement at the space of the room they were in now.

A chuckle answers him as Viktor lets go of Makkachin to do her thing. “Of course it is. What am I if I can’t provide my new Omega a big space for everything they need.” But Yuuri rejects the words surrounding Omega thinking he probably says that to just about anybody.

But he still needs to thank him for putting up with him and giving him this nice room. “Thank you.” Yuuri says politely bowing down at his waist towards him. Just need to keep it cool, he thought before straightening back up. “I am in your care for my stay here.”

“You're welcome.” Viktor says before unexpectedly grabbing his hand softly and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

Yuuri stood there shocked before Viktor let his hand go, now tingling from the improv kiss he placed there. “I’m going to just be downstairs if you need me. I’ll give you the schedule for everything later but for now, how about you take that nap and I’ll let Makkachin keep you company?” He finished moving to the door before waiting for Yuuri’s answer.

A wave of his scent went past Yuuri making him shudder a little at it. It smelt like fresh snow and some sort of flower that made Yuuri want more of. Biting his tongue to stop himself from asking the other not to leave, Yuuri nodded watching the 4 time gold medalist turn to leave him.

The music across from him seemed to dim but still, Yuuri could feel it pounding right along with his heart as he went to curl up on the bed that was way too big for just himself. Makkachin joined him soon after her lovely brown curls coming within cuddling range for him. 

“What did I get myself into?” He asked her before everything started weighing down on him making his eyes shut close from sleep that the jet lag was pushing onto him from his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up and starts overthinking everything with his new role with the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just say I'm pretty much shit right now? I looked at this a couple of times to figure out what I wanted from this chapter in the first place and it just...ugh. So I tried showing some background story for everybody yet a lot of explaining is still needed in this thing ^^; patience please I beg of you, but oh goodness thank you all of you for the warm welcome with this new fic. It's got me kind of thrilled to try and keep writing on it. So thank you for reading and enjoying, sorry about this awkward chapter. It'll get better soon I promise!

Yuuri wakes up slowly as he tries to understand where exactly he was. Eyes looked around reminding him slowly but surely that he’s now in his new room. Of the equally new house he was going to be living in for the next year plus. Not only that but Yuuri then remembered that Viktor also lived here. Shivering at that thought, his eyes finally stop on the door across from him, as another knock comes outside of it letting Yuuri understand that maybe this might have been what woke him up.

Makkachin’s tail thumps on the big bed as Yuuri pets her. “Yes?” He answers the knocker, cringing inwardly at how sleep heavy his voice sounded.

“Viktor says dinner’s finally ready.” The person calls from the other side making Yuuri get up slowly as the aches and stiffness from his muscles told him just to lie back down.

Getting to the door Yuuri opened it looking down at the other out there with a light smile. Sort of like a peace offering in a way his smile was acting like and he grinned more hoping the other would take it. “Okay, so what’s for dinner?”

Green eyes shift away then glare hard right at him offering shut down for now. “How should I know he just told me to come up here and get you piggy.” Then the smaller stepped away before pausing with a sigh. “He kind of also said to apologize for this afternoon but that’s all you’re getting out of me.” Then Yuri ran off, heading down the stairs in a hurry away from him.

Yuuri stayed there though, in the doorway before Makkachin came up beside him to try and nudge him forward after Yuri. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Yuuri said looking down at her before slowly going down the steps after Yuri for dinner. It took longer though as he looked at everything on the walls as he went down them. A few pictures hung up there and Yuuri smiled at the cuteness encased forever inside the frames there. 

Always a smiling children looked back at him or other family members within these frames and Yuuri slowed down more as he realized what he was actually seeing. It was almost like he was walking through the progress of the two downstairs as they grew older before becoming who they were today. 

The child Viktor though made him think a little about himself as a kid and he clutched at his chest thinking about lost times.

Sure he had always looked up to Viktor Nikiforov when he was young and had even wanted to one day skate on the same ice as him. But looking forward away from the pictures Yuuri focused on the present instead of wishful thinking and unrealistic thinking. There was no way back then...and no way now he could get to those dreams so what was the point?

But then again Yuui could at least help this Yuri get to his dreams about skating unlike himself. If and only if that was what he wanted. Yuuri bit his lip before going through the opening into the kitchen hoping everything was going to be okay.

As soon as Yuuri walked in he abruptly stopped before looking at the other two there, hesitating as he decided what he wanted to do now.

Viktor saw him in the open and jumped up with a wide grin as he walked towards him. “Yuuri hello! How are you feeling? Much better I hope after that nap?” An easy smile accompanies his questions right at him.

Yuuri can’t help but blush at the others words before he took a deep breath looking away from the brightening eyes that continued staring at him. “Ah um yeah it was r-really good.” Then he cringed at his wording as he looks at the table set for them. Come on come on he needed to bush that awkwardness aside and make some small talk since that's what Viktor wanted right? “Are we waiting for anybody else before eating?” He asks before the room starts to get a bit colder at them.

Oh no, fuck what did I say wrong-then he blinked remembering an article he had read in passing not that long ago. A year or some perhaps, that detailed families of figure skaters Yuuri had loved knowing more about. Some of the stories had been so sad and unfortunate that Yuuri had cried when he had first read them. 

So yes, of course, there wasn't anybody else they would be waiting on since Viktor’s parents had died in a car accident a few years ago. And so that would mean both of them-Yuuri backed away a little about to blurt out something about going back to his room, that really he wasn’t that hungry-before Yuri’s voice rose up from the table making Yuuri jerk his head over at him. to listen 

“Nope, but Deda could maybe come over later.” He drawled out grabbing his fork and stabbing some sort of meat with it. “You going to eat or what?” Then Yuri took a bite out of the meat glaring at the two of them to go on.

Yuuri nods avoiding Viktor’s eyes to sit down now beside Yuri. Okay another thing to be awkward with them about, great, he sighed staring at the table in self-hate. He didn't really listen to anything else before something was being scooped onto his plate in front of him jarring him for a moment. Whipping his head over to the perpetrator doing it, a smile greeted him as he moved to now shoo at Viktor to stop putting food on there. 

“I...I can serve myself.” Yuuri tells him taking the bowl from him without touching before placing a little bit more on his plate and giving it to over to Yuri after. How much could I get by with before escaping back to my room Yuuri wondered before another bowl was being given to him and he repeats the method again till all the dishes were passed around.

When his plate was filled enough Yuuri poked at it stirring the potatoes around while not looking up. It must worry Viktor though because soon he talks directly to him about it. “Is this not okay for you? I can make something else if you would like.” 

“No no, it looks good,” Yuuri answered as he quickly shoved some of the food into his mouth. But even if it did taste good it felt close to cement in his mouth as he tried swallowing pass the lump in his throat.

Viktor wasn’t convinced but he starts eating his own food letting Yuuri mess around and take small bites to show him yes it was fine.

A chair scoots away loudly as Yuri leans it back. “So how long did you say piggy was going to live with us?”

Something goes over Viktor’s face before he smooths his expression back down to answer Yuri. “I told you for about a year Yura. Because Juniors still needs to finish out before you fully present Yuuri is here to help-”

“I didn’t ask for help I can handle this myself.” Yuri growled a little making Yuuri look at him. Oh so young and naive, too bad he had to break it down for him like all the other Omegas before he had helped. 

“But what if a heat suddenly hits you and you’re skating? Well I don’t mean suddenly because you probably wouldn’t know it’s a heat til you’re withering on the floor begging to be filled. You experienced a little of that when you presented but hey that was just a hint of what’s to come for a real one.” Yuuri said keeping his brown eyes on his green ones as they widened almost comically. It made him feel a little bad but he had to show the younger one some hard love or there wouldn’t be much break through.

Even with Alpha’s being well them the top dog, there had to be one that stands up above the rest as a leader. If Yuri wasn’t going to allow him to just be the top Omega with him, well he had to do something to fix that. “Being an Omega isn’t as bad as it sounds, but it can be if you allow it to take you over. I’m just here to help you along and not to let you worry about minuscule signs you might overlook since you never knew about it Yuri-”

Angry slightly distressed smells come from the smaller before he stands up trying to use all his height to tower over the other. “I don’t care so shut up Pig.” Then he quickly looked over at Viktor before running back upstairs away from them and their dinners.

“At least he ate.” Yuuri nodded looking at his barely eaten plate as well thinking if he could leave now or not like him.

“But he shouldn’t act that way towards you it’s so disrespectful. I swear I didn’t raise him to be this way.” Then he stops as Yuuri starts laughing. It’s not a joyful one nor a hysterical one but something almost just to let the air out of his lungs for a moment.

“I know, it’s okay, really he probably just feeling threatened that another Omega is in his home right now. It’ll get better with time, believe me I’ve seen worse.”

“You have?” Viktor asks staring into his eyes catching Yuuri’s own in his glaze. So beautiful-then Yuuri thinks about the question that was just asked to him.

“Yeah I’ve been doing this for 3 years of course I’ve seen some bad things,” Yuuri says back before standing up and patting his thighs. “I ah I can help with the dishes and anything else chore related.”

“Don’t worry about it I can get them after I walk Makkachin.” Then hearing her name being said, Makkachin appears with a leash in her mouth. Yuuri smiles squatting down to her level. She pushes the leash at him barking and wagging her tail as he takes it. “Oh it looks like she wants you to do the honors.” Viktor says bending down to her. “What do you say, would you like to come with?”

But Makka answers for him pulling just at Yuuri to come with her. Viktor fakes being heartbroken over his dog choosing him. “Et tu Makka?” He cries making Yuuri giggle petting the happy poodle.

“Are you always so dramatic?” He asks before backpedaling quickly. “I-I mean I shouldn’t have said that I don’t really know you to make assumptions like that-”

“Would you like to?” Viktor says quickly grabbing his hand. The quick movement sends scant twirls of his scent at Yuuri making him breathe deeply as his eyes flutter shut from the beautiful smell. His body moves closer to get another whiff of him before he shuts down for a moment trying to understand what he was doing.

What the fuck was he doing even? Coming onto Viktor or something it looked like? The word whore pops back into his head as he quickly backs away from Viktor his hand pulled away from the others hand that had been touching him. “I don’t think that’s really...necessary. I’m just here for Yuri right?”

He doesn’t look at Viktor but he can hear how the other is closed off now from him. Good that was a good thing, but his heart beats faster just being near him still.

“If you think so.” He says back before taking the leash from him gently. “I’ll be taking Makkachin out for a little while. Do you need my number still?”

Yuuri nods still not looking at him as he hands the phone over. It takes longer than he thought it would so he looks at Viktor, a concerned look on his face now. “How come you just have Yakov’s and the emergency number in this?” He asks staring at Yuuri for an answer with those blue eyes of his.

“I...was just given it.” Yuuri says lamely looking at the smartphone then back at him.

A relieved expression goes over the others face as he nods. “Of course that explains it. No wonder you don’t have any of your friends or family in it yet.” And Yuuri has to bite his tongue to tell him that he doesn’t have any numbers like that anyway. Viktor smiles clipping the leash on Makka’s collar. “So if anything happens just call me. Or if you need help with anything call me too. My phone is off vibrate for that reason.”

Yuuri nods his brows coming together. How would he be able to get it off or on vibrate he wondered pocketing the phone back into his pocket. “See you soon?” He asks following Viktor to the door.

“Yes just going around the block and I’ll be right back. I’m glad you’re here Yuuri.” Viktor smiles opening the door and quickly going out before Yuuri can say anything back.

Not like he could at those words. ‘I’m glad you’re here Yuuri.’ echoes in his mind as a slight blush crawls over his face. “Why did he say that?” He groans rubbing his face. Well maybe he can take a short shower before the other reappeared, his whole body feeling heavy as he climbed back up the stairs to do that very thought.

Yuri’s room is closed again but no loud music is pouring out from within. Yuuri sighed grabbing a few things from this boxes his hands pausing as he looks at the tubes that housed his precious posers of the very person who had welcomed him into his home.

“Well, I can’t hang these up.” Yuuri sighs hiding them back into the box before pulling out his toiletries and other bathroom necessities.

Walking out of his room Yuuri hesitantly approaches Yuri’s room before knocking on it. An angry ‘What?’ comes from within as Yuri answers his knocking. “I’m taking a shower and Viktor just took Makkachin out for a walk okay?”

Some mumbling comes from inside. “Okay?” Yuuri asks a little more loudly making the Yuri inside throw something at the door at him.

“Okay okay you don’t have to tell me everything go and enjoy your stupid shower you stinking pig.” The other yelled back at him making Yuuri chuckle a little. Such an angry little kitten he thinks before moving towards their shared bathroom.

It was nice and clean making Yuuri pause for a moment. He wondered if it always looked like this or if Viktor had cleaned it for his arrival.

Setting his bag of things Yuuri starts looking at everything before taking his phones out and taking his clothes off then glasses. His vision soon gets blurry around the edges as he moves towards the shower. His own hands ghost over his neck as he rubs at it letting some of his scent out into the room. He would need to apply the scent blockers back on himself after his shower but for now he could enjoy his own smell for now. The hint of cherry blossoms in full bloom and soft notes of something else come from him as he starts the shower on hot water instantly welcoming him. This is nice, Yuuri shivered trying to get under the stream quickly and letting it wash away what felt like years from him. Just a little while to enjoy this then back to being me again, Yuuri thought rubbing the water all over his body and face.

Too soon though he finished and began toweling himself off before nudging his blue glasses back on. Folding it around his waist he looks at the barely fogged up mirror staring back at himself. There was slight fat hanging on him but that was normal for an Omega. His eyes though had him pause as he looked at himself. Yuuri always thought they held slightly a dead look but now they had a little light in there.

The door opened suddenly making him turn around quickly with his heart in his throat and towel covering his waist.

A moment pasted before the younger Omega said anything. “You should probably lock this next time.” Equally scared eyes look at him realizing the bathroom wasn’t free in actuality.

Yuuri nods looking away from Yuri. “Yeah sorry my bad-”

“Why didn’t you though?” The younger continued, walking in instead of out seeming to try to corner him in there. Yuuri blinks backing away from him and into the sink, the towel covering just enough for now.

Quietly he answers. “I didn’t know I was allowed to yet.” But he keeps looking at Yuri instead of cowering back more. He needed to show he was still the top Omega even in this new situation.

“Allowed…” But the other stops looking at him with a weird expression again. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

But Yuuri doesn’t give him an answer to this one making Yuri a little more mad at him. “Whatever just get the fuck out already I need to take a wazz.” And Yuuri does so taking his clothes and things fast before running back to his room. Everything wants to crash down on him, but instead Yuuri runs through everything shoving his clothes on and smearing the scent blocker anywhere he thinks he should put it.

Doing all of that though doesn’t stop him from overthinking everything for the past few hours and that moment in the bathroom. He hears the door open back up as he sits on the bed that he thinks that he shouldn’t even be there on. The thoughts keep rolling through him even as he lays on the bed bringing his knees up close.

Scratches come from outside his door but Yuuri doesn’t move as he analyzes everything and anything. The scratches keep going on til footsteps come up to his door.

“Yuuri are you okay?” A voice calls out bringing him slowly back from his inner thoughts. He doesn’t answer making Viktor knock now. “Can I come in?”

Nothing comes from his mouth but he keeps listening even to the whines Makkachin is making. Softer conversation happens outside before the door opens barely making Yuuri blink at the noise. A soft nose nudges his face and Yuuri lets his arms let go of his knees before holding Makkachin and closing his tired eyes. Almost like Vicchan, he thinks the buzz of his thoughts slowly fading.

The bed shifts as Viktor sits on the edge of it. “I’m sorry about Yura-”

“It’s not his fault.” Yuuri croaks his throat dry as he talks. “I just had a moment that's all.”

“He said he accidentally walked in on you in the bathroom though.” Viktor almost questions leaning closer to him. “If that made you have a moment-”

“No it’s okay, it’s all fine.” Yuuri said a little louder voice cracking as he does so “I just get like this sometimes it’s my fault since I didn’t lock the door in the first place.”

“And you didn’t lock your bedroom either.” Viktor supplies making Yuuri quiet down again.

The silence lays between them before Viktor stands up. “I won’t pry too much but with the time we have together I want you to know I will always be here if you want to talk.”

Yuuri hears him walk away before calling out towards him finally. “Thank you.”

“Always.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days go on and Yuuri's story comes out a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies I'm scrambling to throw this up. Here's a new chapter happy Valentine's Day yada yada yada.
> 
> I love you all and enjoy!

Makkachin kept Yuuri company the most out of any of them that Viktor started to almost cry when Yuuri would walk pass and Makkachin would instantly go after him for love. It made Yuuri think of Vicchan so much, and yet having Makkachin with him in this new place was almost like a blessing in disguise at this point. 

 

Currently he was even petting Makkachin with Viktor across from him reading a book. It was quiet but still jaring in a way as they sat there in their own spaces. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare over at Viktor under his lashes every so often before looking away.

 

He eventually got caught when he looks up and sees those bright blue eyes staring right back at him. Blushing heavily Yuuri looks down knotting his hands gently in Makka’s fur.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Viktor asks making Yuuri look back up his embarrassment going away for now.

 

“Nothing really just...that it’s nice here.” Yuuri said quietly avoiding him as he petted Makkachin again. She thumped her tail at this, but Viktor didn’t seem convinced with what he said so he sets his book down while looking right at Yuuri. Biting the inside of his cheek Yuuri slowly caves grabbing one of the first thoughts his his head. “When are the next assignments for you guys?”

 

“Oh that’s right we really haven’t talked much about that yet have we?” Viktor said getting up thinking. “Yura gets to compete in the NHK Trophy still and I have Trophee de France before we go to the Grand Prix.”

 

“Where will that be held?” He didn’t ask if they were going to make it there, Yuuri knew they would. Viktor being Viktor and Yuri...well he knew because of the determination and fire the youngest had in him. It would of been better if he had been presented as an Alpha but being an Omega...the thought hanged in his mind before he zeroed back in on their conversation.

 

“Sochi this year, it’s nice that it’ll be on home ground this year.” Viktor gave an easy smile taking some of Yuuri’s worry with it.

 

“That’ll be nice.” Yuuri gave him a smile back before looking back down at Makkachin.

 

“Yes and when we go to the NHK maybe we can quickly see your family.” Viktor continues stopping Yuuri’s mindless petting.

 

“What?” He questions though he doesn’t know how loud he truly was in response to Viktor.

 

“Of course we will go visit them and have some fun when we all go over there. How long has it been since you’ve been home?” But Yuuri stops hearing him as he sits deeper in the couch. Was Viktor being cruel with him here or not. Dangling the thought of seeing his family again was too good to be true. So when hot tears fall from his eyes it doesn’t surprise him.

 

It surprises Viktor though as he jumps quick at them and come near Yuuri. He blinks looking at him but his vision soon becomes obscure from the tears falling. All Alpha’s were cruel why did he think Viktor was different.

 

But soon he notices him leave, Makkachin running with him as he does so. Yuuri falls on the cucions of the couch sideways as the tears don’t stop from his eyes. 

 

Nothing seems to happen as his body shudders from the pain that the tears bring. How long had it been since he had seen his family? Years really too many going on almost 5 since he turned 18 and was taken by the government. He had a choice but really with them there hadn’t been any choice when he had been an unclaimed Omega brimming with fertility.

 

That had been then and this is now and Yuuri shuts his eyes trying to shut the pain out like always. But he can hear when Viktor comes back, his guard not yet up when he does. The scent of snow and gentle yet strong flowers hit him before another scent underlines it making Yuuri think out of his trance.

 

His eyes open slowly as he sees Yuri standing with Viktor in the room now. 

 

The conversation he hadn’t been listening to picks back up now. “I don’t know what to do. He just started crying and-” Yuri shoves Viktor making his stop worrying for a moment.

 

“Oh shut up I heard you say that upstairs already.” He snarls up at him before kneeling next to Yuuri the brown weeping eyes of his locking with the others now as he tried to focus better. A hand reaches for him before touching the cushion under him. “What were the two of you talking about to make him start doing this?”

 

“We were just talking about the upcoming skating competitions and I was saying we could go visit this family-”

 

“No stop.” Yuuri says suddenly tears hitting him harder once more. Why was Viktor rubbing the salt into the wound so? Dangling something impossible to him and just he-he-His hands reach out bringing the confused Yuri towards him for a calming hug in his moment of hurt. Yuri doesn’t fight him letting him be tugged closer by the waist to him. Smelling deeper at the developing scent of Yuri’s Yuuri sighs, holding him and letting the tears fall easier now. 

 

The other two are quiet as Yuuri comes back to them. Once the tears stop he knows he can’t stop pushing things away anymore like he has. They won’t let him, not let him brush this off like the door thing, no. The sound of his brain picking back up could almost be heard in the room as Yuuri let’s go of Yuri slowly. There’s a noticeable wet spot on the youngers shirt and he stares at it as the other two realize he’s done.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you anyway?” But Yuri’s voice does sound a little bit concerned for him as he stands there in Yuuri’s personal space.

 

“A lot of things apparently.” Yuuri shrugs the hurt in his voice sounding in the room, before he takes his glasses off to try to and rub the streeks off his lens so he can see again from them again.

 

“That doesn’t explain anything.” He hears from Viktor making he glance at his face before away.

 

“You can’t just dangle impossibilities in front of my face and not have me react. Do you know how many other Alpha’s have used that idea towards me? ‘Oh maybe we can go see your family’.” Yuuri says miserably thinking of how many times that he had fed the fake promises to his family from an Alpha that just wanted him to please them. It had hurt everytime it had happened. “So yeah…”

 

There’s a little shuffling before Viktor bends down making Yuuri look right at him and nowhere else. “I wasn’t dangling something impossible in front of your face Yuuri. I want you to see your family and I’ll make sure you do. You never know what will happen in the future with them and when it will be the last you’ll have to enjoy with them.”

 

Yuuri keeps staring at Viktor as he talks Yuri sitting on the couch with him now jiggling his foot. There’s tension but he gives a small smile breaking some of it. “You better keep this promise.”

 

“I will dorogoy.” And Yuri fakes barfs from his spot making them all laugh.

 

\--------

 

Sitting on the sidelines of the rink Yuuri watches as Viktor starts to skate his free. Vakov was having him mark this run but Yuuri knew every jump he had planned even when he didn’t do them. Yuri seemed ansty on the side with him as the watched.

 

“I’m going to do a quad this year so I can win at Juniors.” The other blurts out as Viktor carries on.

 

Looking over, Yuuri blinks thinking about what he just said. “You should wait til Seniors to do something like that. Triples are good enough to win with.”

 

“I don’t want to be good enough.” Yuri says grabbing at his knees. “I want to go out with an even bigger bang. So everyone one that even though I’ve presented as an Omega I’m still better than anybody else they’ll see on the ice.”

 

Nodding Yuuri looks back at Viktor. “I wanted to do that too but you have to listen to your country sometimes before understanding how fast you can go up in the skating world.”

 

“Huh?” Yuri flusters watching him with slightly new eyes. “You skate?”

 

He doesn’t hear the past tense use of that word, and for that he’s grateful. But he doesn’t answer instead watching as Viktor strikes his last pose. The free skate is called Stay Close to Me and Yuuri can feel the sad panes of wanting to do that with him but knows he really can’t.

 

Flustered Yuri pulls out his phone moving across it like a madman with a purpose. Yuuri barely pays attention not knowing how to navigate the one he has himself.

 

He pays attention though as Viktor comes over and put his skate guards on letting another student of Yakov’s on the ice. “How was that?” 

 

“Beautiful.” Yuuri smiles and it was so very very beautiful.

 

“I didn’t even have any jumps in it though.” He smiles back wider and with his lips curling on the sides. “What is Yura watching?”

 

And that brings Yuuri back to where he was looking over to Yuri as well. On the scene was a video about to play. “It’s his old free skate from Juniors.” Yuri says no venom in his words this time. Yuuri doesn’t know he could pull that up so quickly but he leans closer looking at the screen. Play is pressed and it’s true it is his last Junior skate. He had waited as long as he could to do this, even when being on the verge of 18 young Yuuri had skated like his life depended on it.

 

And it kind of had, but he had fucked up so badly missing jump after jump that he needed to show that he could do this. On screen a fall happens after a jump making the other two wince. Yuuri can almost feel it again but at the same time he dissociates from the experience. 

 

Two more jumps and two more wipeouts occur before the free ends. Yuuri wonders why this video even is up since it was so bad. He sees the title before Yuri locks it away.

 

Omega on his knees. Original, and he frowns. “I wasn’t that great at skating.” He shrugs looking to watch the next student. “You can see why Japan didn’t want me to continue with that line of work.”

 

“No you were great.” Yuri says grabbing his arm. His eyes stare at the hand there before shaking his head.

 

“Yeah right the crash and burning was so great.” Yuuri says rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s not what I’m getting at Buta and you know it. Why didn’t you keep trying? I looked through all your other videos and only your last year was bad.”

 

“What can I say almost being 18 changes you.” Then he stops linking his fingers together.

 

“What does that mean-” But Viktor interrupts him connecting the pieces slowly.

 

“You presented and was taken away soon afterwards weren’t you?” And there’s some almost a mournful sound coming through with his words.

 

“Bingo.” Yuuri acknowledges before standing up, his legs feeling like jelly. 

 

It feels uneasy between the other two before Yuuri peeks over at Yuri. His face is washed out of color as he connects some things. “Will that happen to me?” He asks almost fearfully staring deep into Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“No.” He says knowing it’s true. “Viktor is an Alpha and a family member so they could never take you away. Besides you’re ten times better than I was at skating. Why would they take you away to be given to a different Alpha when you are fine right here?”

 

“Given?” But Yuuri doesn't’ listen looking now at this ice. Like a lost lover looking at the past and thinking about the good yet bad times on it. The ice is a cruel mistress that even he had missed after all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov gives Yuuri some life changing thoughts, and Yuuri realizes some more things about Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't know how excited I am to actually write this now. Like there is so much love and support on this I am so happy? Thank you for that it means a lot.
> 
> So hey this is getting so popular over my other ones so fast like, whoa! Just a few days in and it's going well.
> 
> Here's a break down for you guys on updates and thoughts with this fic okay? I'm going to try and write for an hour or so each night then revise in the morning before work. It's not going to be everyday that there will be a chapter but I'll try to go between everyday to up to a week at most before posting. The reason being I try to post everyday because I know the length is small but my ideas for a chapter start to dry up after 5-10 pages in word and I'm like trying to squeeze in details at some places just to make sure I'm happy about the length of it.
> 
> Then some background on the characters. We are seeing them the few months before the start of the anime happened. Yuri has let his hair grow out since we saw him in the flashback with the promise but his is still smol. He'll grow in this during the summer months but right now he is cute small angry kitten. (btw I'm rewatching the anime and just, tears? Why is it so good and beautiful I want to try cosplaying the babes again T^T)
> 
> So then Viktor and him are brothers but I'm thinking more half brothers than full. Yuri looks up to Viktor a lot but once he finds out that Yuuri is an Omega who tried fighting to skate he starts looking up to him too.
> 
> So based on the birthdays, Yuri is 15, Viktor is 26 and Yuuri is 22. It's about early November but I will have some future chapters with the birthdays for them, so it will be great! Anyway I'm going to get off my soapbox now and let you guys enjoy this okay? Love you all thank you for all the support and encouragement I've received on this. It means a lot!

Yakov sits down with him in his office after practice that day, making Viktor and Yuri wait for him. Fidgeting in the seat across from him Yuuri stares down at the table that served as the other’s desk between them avoiding any eye contact. He didn’t know why he was in there but he assumed it had something to do with how he was suppose to be helping Yuri.

 

So to get it off his chest first he begins speaking. “Look Mr. Feltsman-”

 

“Yakov.” He provides instead making him look up then back down.

 

“Mr. Yakov, I’m sorry I’m not doing a good job yet for you. It’s only been a few weeks and-”

 

“That’s not why you’re in here.” The older man interrupts before coughing. “Actually you’re in here because you are doing such a good job so far. For both of them you’ve help change them slightly and I’m proud of that. So when Viktor came in here before practice was over and asked me a silly request I thought it was more than fine to grant it.”

 

Yuuri looks up wearily into the other’s eyes. “What did he ask you?” But really Yuuri doesn’t know if he wants the answer from him.

 

“He wants you to start training with us for the next season.” And Yuuri gets startled hearing this.

 

“He wants to do what?” 

 

Yakov gives him a small smile as he nods. “I’m going to work you up with the others and see what kind of plan we can do to help you relearn skating. I know it’s been years but it’s second nature for a lot of us that feel a calling for the ice.” Then he moves some papers around before handing some to Yuuri. “Fill these out as best as you can and we’ll go around getting you some new skates to break in. Okay.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri breaks clutching the papers to his chest. “Thank you.” But no tears fall even though this moment is bittersweet.

 

He goes through the motions of walking back out and to the other two waiting for him. Viktor has a knowing smile as Yuri just stands there kicking at the air. But his green eyes hold some curiosity as he looks at the papers Yuuri holds to himself in an almost death gripe. He doesn’t say anything as they walk back the silence wafting nicely around them.

 

When they go home Makkachin is the first one to assault Yuuri making him smile wide as he messes with her. “Who’s a good girl?” He beams before ruffling her fur and letting her make her rounds to her humans. Yuri cracks a slight smile at her before running off to his room again to be alone.

 

Viktor cooes like Yuuri to her before standing back up and retrieving her leash for their daily walk. He pauses looking at Yuuri with an unasked question. In response he nods before setting his life changing papers down in a safe place. 

 

A happy bark comes from Makka as she realizes she doesn’t just get Viktor this time but also Yuuri her most favorite human right now. Smiling Yuuri walks outside pausing for a moment. “Will he be okay alone?”

 

“I’ll make it a five minute trip. And if anything does happen while we’re gone the kotehok has claws.” Then he grins tugging at Yuuri’s hand to come with him to walk Makkachin. A blush breaks out on Yuuri’s face but he doesn’t take his hand away as they walk nor does Viktor let go of his hand. It’s so nice and beautiful and Yuuri let’s himself enjoy the moment and let’s them just be themselves while he does so. Just Yuuri and Viktor while they went and walked Makkachin.

 

Slowly he gets the courage to talk to Viktor on the walk his hand warm in his. “Thank you for everything...I don’t quite understand why you are doing all of this, but thank you anyway regardless.”

 

Viktor doesn’t say anything back to him for a moment but squeezes his hand as they continue on.

 

They round the corner coming back to the house before he does finally does respond. “There are many reasons why but mainly Yuuri I want to see you be happy. When I saw that video of you on the ice I didn’t need to have the music on to hear the song your body was singing. I can see that made you happy back then to a point and I just want you to get back what you lost.”

 

Then his thumb rubs across the back of Yuuri’s hand making his heart flutter. And truthfully he feels he can start speaking to Viktor as an equal in a way. “Being here has started making me so happy Viktor. You getting me help to go back on the ice is just icing on the cake at this point.”

 

Their eyes meet and Yuuri feels the deep set pain of his chest as his heart beat faster and his guts started warming up below. Never had he felt quite like this but he was happy with it, and it was nice to see Viktor become flustered under his gaze.

 

“Ah yes it is isn’t it?” Viktor says offhandedly reluctantly letting go of Yuuri’s hand. “But now that we will be training you we might need to get you to shed some of that extra weight.”

 

And Yuuri blushed hugging himself. True he did have some extra pounds on him, but that was normal for an Omega wasn’t it? But he couldn’t lean on that excuse if he was going to try and compete again. “I suppose your training equipment is going to be shown some more use on it with me isn’t it?” Then they walked inside Viktor grinning widely is mouth setting almost into a heart if it could.

 

\---------

 

“I’m going to die.” Yuuri groaned panting against one of the walls downstairs. Yuri quirked his mouth up as he watched him as he sat down doing some arm weight training.

 

“With that attitude you might.” He said before ending his reps. “I run that much at least everyday why are you complaining anyway.” Yuri peaked at the setting frowning now. “You have it set for Viktors dumb ass no wonder you’re getting worn out fast.”

 

“I-” He pauses for a breath thankful he doesn’t have asthma. “Don’t know how to change it.”

 

Hearing Yuri mutters another dumb ass before pressing some buttons. “See just go through the menu and select different speeds and terrans. It’s not that hard.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri watching him do it breathing easier now. “I’ll remember next time.”

 

“You better Buta.” Then he moves to stand in front of the wall of mirrors of the small workout room. Yuuri watches as he starts getting into position, is form loose and not on point at all. Moving Yuuri stands watching his legs and back. 

 

“Angle your feet inward more and straighten your back up.” He chided moving his hands to nudge said parts into position.

 

Growling in annoyance Yuri does so looking only at the mirrors. “I can do it myself, what now you know ballet or something?” He bites back before going into next position.

 

Giving him a soft smile Yuuri moves like him matching him set for step and maybe better. “I guess you can say that. Don’t all skaters at least dabble in ballet to get the moves just right?” He didn’t add that ballet actually had been his first choice in life but instead continued to help him move and keep inside his positions better.

 

Both of them barely say any words but the way their move says enough in this space between them. And maybe the scent that wafts as they move but Yuuri doesn’t worry about it as he smiles a little more carefree.

 

They eventually stop and Yuuri sees a smile on Yuri’s face too, though the younger might deny it if asked. 

 

Grabbing some cold water bottles from the fridge down there for them Yuuri smiles wider as he hears Viktor coming down the steps. “We just finished exercising you can have it to yourself soon.” He says handing one of the bottles to Yuri. The footsteps on the stairs slow and stop as Viktor walks in a perplexed look on his face.

 

“What’s up?” He asks twisting and untwisting the bottle cap in his hand.

 

Viktor looks at Yuuri and then Yuri the same look on his face deepening slightly. “It smells really amazing down here.”

 

“How can it smell amazing when we were working up a sweat down here?” Yuri blabs out chugging most of his water soon after saying that.

 

Yuuri sees him take a deep whiff coming closer to them. “It’s like flowers and some sort of candy.” He says wistfully breathing it in like it was nectar and needed more of it.

 

Then Yuuri blushes now realizing what it was he was smelling. He quickly grabs a workout towel nearby and draping it around his shoulders on the strongest area of his scent glands wishing he had his blockers with him. “It’s probably me...I guess my scent blockers wore off faster than I thought they would while we worked out.” And he gives a sheepish smile knowing he messed up a little.

 

But Viktor nods moving closer to him and grabbing both his hands to lift up his wrists to his face. It tickles when Viktor breaths in then out against them making Yuuri wiggle his hands around to try and get out of his grasp. Yuri watches his eyes slowly getting colder at the scene.

 

“Why don’t you just make out in front of me already.” Yuri huffs storming off to upstairs.

 

“Yuri!” Yuuri calls yanking himself from Viktor before trying to step around him. An arm catches him by the waist making him jerk back into Viktor. He feels the other lean over him, using his slight height advantage against him in this moment. Eyes widening he tries to pull away arms pushing against Viktor’s chest as Viktor’s other arm wraps close on his waist.

 

“You smell so beautiful Yuuri.” He whispers nosing at his neck.

 

“Um...thank you?” Yuuri says back shivering at the sensation Viktor was doing to him. “Can you please let go of me now Viktor?” He should probably be scared or something but in the other’s arms at this moment he felt anything but that. More like he felt protected in the Alpha’s arms and didn’t ever want to leave.

 

But Viktor doesn’t move for a moment just inhales his scent again like he couldn’t get enough of it before . “I remember this from a long time ago…” And then he disentangles his arms letting Yuuri move from him. “I’m sorry about that lyubov moya.”

 

“It’s fine.” But he can still feel his heart beating faster than normal as he backs up for a moment.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Viktor says with a small love sick smile on his face.

 

Yuuri hurries to move back up the stairs before running up the next set too. His heart still beats fast in his chest the pounding sounding loud in his ears. It’s only when he’s in his room that he takes a breath to look over his feelings. Well fuck I’m in love with Viktor, he realizes sliding down the wall against his door. 

 

Really he’s always had a crush on him since getting into skating but now...now his heart is beating more honestly for the other and it hurts. It hurts that still he can’t meet him on the same level. But maybe, Yuuri thinks about the papers downstairs he got from Yakov, yeah maybe I can meet him on the ice still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri starts skating again, meets Mila and Yuri becomes Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. You make me so happy seeing all the love on this and just thank you so very much.
> 
> Work has been hell. I feel depressed a lot this week but it's okay it's the weekend and I get to try and go on a date with an amazing person and buy some discount chocolate hopefully. Because who doesn't like chocolate and having fun? So yeah might not upload another chapter til Monday so have an amazing weekend everybody. Thank you for everything it means a whole lot <3

“No no no you need to move your hips more around when you jump there.” A gruff voice calls out to him as he falls once again on the ice. Yuuri groans as he leans on the barrier before standing back up the bruises he had under his clothes practically screaming at him. His knees wobble a little before he skates closer to Yakov.

 

“Show me a video of it please.” Yuuri asks watching the older gentleman lose some of his gruffness and actually smiles at him a little. The man moves to help his new student before Viktor slides by listening to all that went on.

 

“I can just give you a live presentation of it my Yuuri.” Viktor said joyfully his hand moving to rest on his shoulder like it belonged there. 

 

Yuuri blinks looking over and into the blue clear eyes watching him with something akin to adoration. He was still trying to get use to how close Viktor wanted to be to him. Since that moment of Viktor catching the whift of his scent after working out, Viktor had became very touchy feely towards him any moment he could get. And Yuuri tried understanding exactly why he wanted to even do this to him but he soon gave up thinking, and was instead leaning a bit more into his touch. 

 

“Go ahead and show him.” Yakov says before saying something in russian under his breath.

 

Viktor doesn’t respond to it but grins his eyes telling Yuuri not to look away from him in that moment. Like he could ever look away from Viktor ever. He would never take his eyes off this man even if he had to.

 

On the ice some of the other students moved aside eyes watching intently the skating legend as he moved. It wasn’t like he was going to do a hard move but Viktor didn’t like having an audience when he practiced his jumps. Especially his quad flip. Yuuri shivered wondering if he could ever get good enough to get Viktor to teach him that move.

 

Blue looked over at him before he kicked off into the air showing Yuuri how to take off and land with enough spins for the quad he was trying to do. Yakov had been right prior saying getting back on the ice would be second nature to him. All his step sequences needed just a little work on and some of his jumps but Yuuri believed he could get better. Especially with how welcoming everybody was towards him. Just his confidence needed to be brought back up now.

 

He got back out of his thoughts though as Viktor came back over, looking just as good as before he skated for him. “What do you think? Did that help you Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri’s face starts heating up but he nods commiting how Viktor had skated for him to memory. “Yeah the quad salchow was something I was trying before I had to leave the circuit. I think I will definitely get it really soon. If not today maybe tomorrow, thank you so much Viktor.” And a smile followed his words making Viktor look to the side hiding his face behind his hand a little before he spoke again.

 

“Anytime.” Then he skates away, leaving Yuuri to wonder before noticing Yakov had went off to help a young junior with some composition work a little ways away. Which was fine he could create some moves over in his corner of the rink. At least he thought that before somebody came over invading his zone.

 

“Looks like you have both Yuri and Viktor wrapped around your finger.” The new comer says leaning on the barrier as she reached a hand to him. Her words held no venom but more like a lithe to it like she was about to laugh. “I’m Mila.”

 

“Yuuri.” He said meeting her hand with his own. Her face frowns but she shakes his hand anyway.

 

“That won’t work with two Yuri’s.” Mila comments on looking off into space for a moment.

 

“Well Viktor calls Yuri Yura-”

 

“Ew no I’m not calling him that there’s got to be something else.” Then a light shines in her eyes as she smiles wide. “I’ve got it one sec, YURI!” She screeched at the end making a blond head look fast over at her.

 

With green eyes narrowing Yuri skates over fast, looking like he was about to knock into Yuuri but instead stops fast. “What do you want hag?”

 

She flicks at his forehead her smile filled with laughter. “Learn some manners already I’m not that much older than you. And I’ve gotten a great idea for you two since you are both Yuri’s!”

 

Yuri looks at Yuuri and they stare for a time before he looks back at the red head. “What about our names? I’m Yuri and he can continue to be called Buta.” But he says the name with a little bit of affection, more than normal anyway. Which is good in Yuuri’s book to say the least, maybe Mila was right a little bit about the finger wrapping…

 

“But that’s so mean to call him that. He doesn’t even look like a pig.”

 

Yuri’s face reddens a little before he barks at her. “He looked like one when he came to our house!”

 

Frowning Yuuri cuts in. “I was only 20 pounds overweight. I wasn’t that bad.” But Yuri won’t look back at him as his face reddens more and Yuuri thinks it has to be a mixture of a blush and anger.

 

“That’s not the point here anyway Yuri.” Mila chides a smirk pulling up the corners of her mouth more. “It would make more sense if we call him Yuuri and you something else...like Yurio.”

 

“Oh fuck no, why do I get the nickname? I was here first.” But somehow Yuri must know there’s not much point in arguing as he doesn’t continue with his rage.

 

“He’s older?” She words it as a question making Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. “Besides he’s only going to be here for a while. That means he’s a guest right? So he gets his name and you get a cute nickname!” Then she skates off to tell everybody there the name and plans.

 

Yuri deflates a little before Yuuri nudges him leaning to whisper to him in their space. “I’ll still call you Yuri. You know cause Yuri’s should really stick together.”

 

The start of a smile appears on Yuri’s face before he sighs. “Yeah that’s true it’s just ridiculous Mila doing this already. I swear she always tries to get a reaction from me. Just don’t let her talk her into trying to pair skate with her. She lifts too fast.” And he skates back off letting Yuuri work with himself on the ice.

 

\-------

 

“I’m so tired.” Yuuri groans laying on the living room couch. “I’m never getting up again.”

 

And he probably wouldn’t if he could help it. There’s a chuckle from Viktor as he lifts Yuuri’s feet to lay them in his lap patting them softly. “It wasn’t that bad today was it? A few bruises but you have your triple axel back under your belt again.”

 

“And the salchow is continuing to be so elusive.” Yuuri mutters back his head leaning on the pillow behind him. "Why does that jump seem to only get harder the more spins it has?" He didn't ask about any other quad jumps assuming they would be the same way.

 

Thinking about it, it hadn’t been such a bad day. He got to see Viktor’s free skate more fully. Without his jumps but he promised to give a private show of it at a later time. Making Yuuri blush of course but that was a given at this point. But not only that he got to see Yuri skate fully towards the end of the day. He could sense his passion under the surface and give him a few years he could blow that up and unleash his full potential to everybody. 

 

It was beautiful to watch all the skaters under Yakov in their home rink where they were most at ease. Something rubs his feet making Yuuri sigh contently. The hands dig a little more to get the stiffness out, making Yuuri sigh louder at the pleasure. “That feels so good.”

 

Viktor doesn’t respond just works one foot before going after the other. Yuuri drifts before unconsciously his throat starts vibrating from a purr coming out of it. They both stop because of it with Viktor’s hands cupping his foot still as he massaged it, and Yuuri laying frozen, the sound still going being heard in the space between them.

 

The purring doesn’t stop then but gets quieter as Yuuri gets embarrassed over it. “Oh my god I am so sor-”

 

“It’s a good thing when Omegas do that though isn’t it?” Viktor interrupts his hands getting back to the massage on his feet. There’s something hidden under that question that makes Yuuri want to draw it up and into the open. But all he does is nod before getting into a sitting position his feet being taken away from Viktor's lap. 

 

His body is still sore but with the sudden purring it has him pushing past it to move. “Yeah…” Then Yuuri gets the purring under control sitting as far from the other as he could on the couch.

 

This is going to be so awkward now, he thinks the sound of the clock ticking the time away as he wanted Viktor to touch him again or something. Not like I can just say to him now I’ve always wanted to purr for you, how could I not feel safe with you? I wanted you even before I knew you were an Alpha-

 

“Yuuri can we just talk to each other. I really-”

 

“What’s for dinner?” A loud voice calls from the stairs behind them making the two of them jump in their seats before turning to look at the youngest there. “Do we need to order takeout again or something? It’s almost 7.” He huffs looking between the two of them then pointedly at Viktor who takes care of food most of the time.

 

“Oh of course I’m sorry Yura.” Viktor smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. When he looks back at Yuuri there’s something there waiting to be said to him but he gets up to make food or order it or-

 

Yuuri didn’t care about that, since his heart was beating so fast he was amazed it hadn’t pounded out of his chest yet. Whatever Viktor did about dinner he didn’t think he could swallow even a bite of it. And whatever Viktor wanted to say to him he didn’t know if he truly wanted to hear it out loud. And into the open space between them. Getting up quickly and quietly he walks up the stairs feeling all the lumps and soreness on his body as he went upstairs not even pausing to think about if Yuri was back in his room or not.

 

A hot bath or a soak in his family’s onsen would of make his body feel so much better. Dancing on his feet Yuuri notches his head to the side to running to his room to grab a set of clothing and stealing the bathroom for himself for a self indulgent bath. Locking the door behind him he starts the water watching the steam come from the water as it rushed into the tub.

 

It was heavenly pushing at his pores to open and trying to strip him of the awful scent blockers that hid himself from others.

 

Discarding the clothing from skating practice Yuuri climbs into the filling tub curling his toes happily. The massage from Viktor and now the hot water was making them feel a million times better. Turning the water off halfway Yuuri sank into the water his body being covered by it entirely except for his knees and his head. He could feel it all around him healing his sore body amazingly. 

 

He could fall asleep just like this if he wanted to. He’s interrupted though as somebody knocks on the door loudly. “Viktor’s got food finally.”

 

“I’m taking a bath.” Yuuri called back laying down still in the tub wiggling his toes.

 

“You can just reheat it later I guess.” Yuri calls back leaving him to get back to enjoying the bath.

 

It had nothing to match up to his experience with onsen’s but it helped relax all the muscles he had used today. His flexibility was not as noticable but training with Yuri on old ballet stretches might help with that. Maybe he could ask Yakov if there was an instructor to do some more things of that nature.

 

He was far from a ballet professional and he knew it could help Yuri reach high potential with one. A yawn pauses from his lips before Yuuri blinks his eyes getting heavy. Maybe he could just stay in here a little longer...and the warmth of the bath welcomed the thought greedily. 

 

Just a few more minutes he mused closing his eyes and not even noticing when he had drifted after thinking he could just fall asleep in here. The bath water starts to slowly get cold around his body as he stayed in his breathing relaxed as well as the rest of his body in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri treats the sickly Yuuri in his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and concern. 
> 
> It is so amazing how kind you guys are with all your comments and everything and just I want to hug you all! I had a lot of fun yesterday and so here's a new chapter hopefully it's pretty good as I begin thinking up the next chapter. Thank you and have fun <3

Yuuri shivers blinking back awake due to his body feeling so very cold from within and yet suffocatingly warm from the outside. He realizes he's wrapped up tightly in a blanket just like a burrito. Yuuri wanted to laugh at the image of a human burrito but the aches of his body start to sober him up. Who’s room am I in? He wondered before his eyes looked over and saw Yuri curled up next to him half heartedly sleeping. They were lying in a semi build nest that he assumed was in Yuri’s room since it couldn’t be his.

 

The posters of rock bands and skaters littered the walls further invoking that thought that it was Yuri’s room they were in. Shifting in the blanket Yuuri turned closer to him so their foreheads were facing each other and he could see Yuri’s sleeping form a little easier. He looks so delicate and small, Yuuri thought before he shut his eyes and laid his head against the others.

 

A whimper comes from Yuri before his hands wrapped around him almost unconsciously. Yuuri wished he could return the sleepy hug but everything within him was starting to hurt more and being wrapped in the blanket and safe in the youngers arms was good enough for him.

 

He nudges Yuri’s at head with his own smiling at how sleepy Yuri was being. Eyes wearily open before seeming to focus on him, and Yuuri just watches as Yuri wakes up blinking a few times as he looks at Yuuri fuller probably processing what’s going on and where he was at himself from this situation. He becomes more awake but the hardness in his eyes doesn’t appear as he continues to look at Yuuri a smile shifting a little there.

 

“Good morning.” Yuri says not moving from his position around Yuuri. “How are you feeling?”

 

Yuuri takes stalk of himself nodding. “Like shit.” Then he frowns at how crappy his voice sounded.

 

Yuri’s face softens just a little bit more before he sits up. “Well of course you do, you were in the tub for a long time last night. Viktor and I ate dinner and I assumed you went to sleep in your room since you never came down to eat. But when Makkachin whined at your door wanting in to sleep with you, you weren’t there. I made Viktor panic to open the door when you didn’t answer me.” His eyes seem to get a little fearful then it goes away as he continues. “Why did you fall asleep in the tub anyway baka?”

 

“It just happened I’m sorry.” Yuuri sighed eyes shutting as he started to get tired again. “Thank you though.”

 

“That’s not going to cut it.” Yuri said making Yuuri blink his eyes back open to look at his own serious green ones.

 

“I’m sick right now what do you mean it’s not going to cut it?”

 

There’s a smile on Yuri’s face though when he looks back at him determination wavering in his face. “Meaning I’m going to be the one to take care of you not Viktor. You’re here for me but Viktor’s been acting like your all his.” And Yuuri blushes realizing that what Yuri said was true even if he tried denying it both parties knew it to be correct. Yuuri felt a little bad that Yuri felt this way. Maybe letting the other take care of him would mend this easier.  

 

“I sorry that you have been feeling like that.” He said burrowing more into the blankets Yuri had him wrapped in. There was a headache on the verge of taking him over but Yuuri breathed looking at the younger hoping he would forgive him.

 

“It’s not your fault that fucker keeps trying to get all over you.” Yuri said before laying back on the bed next to him. Maybe it was my fault Yuuri wanted to say but bit his tongue instead. He was an Omega and with an Alpha around...but the words barely invaded his thoughts let alone got out from his mouth as his headache took all of his concentration. “Get some more sleep you don’t look so good.” The other continued opening the wrapped up covers around Yuuri open for a minute so he could get in closer to Yuuri and hold him closer.

 

“I’m going to be fine.” Yuuri slurs out but sleep does sound pretty good and he closes his eyes again snuggling to the warmth of Yuri.

 

Yuri chuckles his arms moving around Yuuri in comfort. “Of course you will be buta.”

 

\-------

 

When Yuuri wakes back up he still feels comfortable as Yuri’s developing scent wafts around him. His young student is nowhere to be found but he feels that it’s okay for now, that he would be back soon enough. His body still feels a chill and a headache is pressing on the back of his head but other than that it doesn’t feel like he’s very sick at all.

 

Yuuri pauses to look at the beginning nest of Yuri’s now, joy filling him while he views it. He had shown Yuri how to make a nest a few days ago with some of his small lessons and what it meant in terms of safety and other things but Yuri hadn’t put much interest in trying to make one for himself back then.

 

And actually in the middle of it all was a dirty workout shirt that was actually his...which made him very pound and happy about it all just a little bit more. He was a little confused as to why Yuri had made this nest to include him but then he spied other clothing that wasn’t just Yuri’s there. Also where hidden in the weaving small clothing of Viktor’s to bind the roughness of the nest together but it was also like a thought process of ‘heh I guess I have to put you here’ kind of thought then I want you here look. Not that Yuuri doubted Yuri loving his brother but-

 

Face burning he grabs one of the loose shirts of Viktors closer to his nose and breathing it in. It didn’t break the nest but helped him feel proud and a bit calmer as well as other things when he does so. It was a nice starter nest though that Yuri had made and let him be in. He needed to tell him that to the young Omega that when he came back and Yuuri clutched the shirt to himself holding onto it for later.

 

Sitting up from the nest Yuuri looked around more, viewing the posters in there with better survey than the few hours before. Posters of rock bands lined the wall not in much order since some overlapped others and some having more wear over others on the wall. But then his eyes looked over to see the skating posters that were handled with more care when hung up on the walls.

 

Of course Viktor was the one who was hung most on this part of the wall. Even if Yuri acted like he couldn’t stand his older brother he lovingly put his posters up with so much care and dedication. Maybe he could hide his own collection in here for Yuri to find and put up Yuuri nodded to himself looking at the others. But most of the other skaters there skating beside Viktor’s, were older people that were from different countries or ones he didn’t really recognize decorating the wall beautifully and with just as much thought as Viktor’s.

 

His eyes then fell on a new poster that made a shiver go up his back at but he continued staring at it. It was an old poster of his from a time before he had presented. From when he didn’t have a care in the world and things were looking up as he tried to learn faster, in a way that one day he could be on the same ice as Viktor. The photo had been taken in midspin his face posed, as he knew he had been thinking about absolutely nothing in that moment but still it looked like he was considering everything in the world on display for everybody. Yuuri shivered harder as he tried looking away but noticing he couldn’t.

 

Shuffling out of the blanket and the nest Yuuri moves closer hugging his arms to himself as he fingers the sleeves of the shirt that was on him now. Shivers went through his body as he stared at his old self and Yuuri wondered if he would start crying soon. What he wouldn’t give to be the young him again just for a little while.

 

The door swings open then with Yuri looking at his bed expectantly before frowning and whirling around to see Yuuri in front of his wall of posters. A sheepish smile pops on Yuuri’s face seeing him before Yuri pulls at his arm away. “You need to be back in my nest so you can get better.” The younger says pulling him back towards his bed where the nest was located.

 

“I’m not as sick as you think I am.” But it falls on deaf ears as Yuri dotes on Yuuri pulling the blankets all around him again.

 

“Says the guy who sleeps during baths.”

 

“Not like I tried to.” But Yuri just sassily mhmm back feeling his forehand and his at the same time to compare temperatures.

 

When Yuri takes his hand away from Yuuri he nods. “You’re just a little bit warmer not too much to worry about.”

 

“It’ll pass in no time at all.” Yuuri nods at him burrowing in the blankets resigning to the fate of being taken care of by Yuri. A sigh comes from his lips as he wonders what they could do now. It was more a head cold with some body aches that may or may not be because of the bruises from yesterday. Either way he knew he wasn’t going to leave this room any time soon.

 

“Maybe.” Then he eyes the shirt Yuuri had disturbed from his nest. Blushing Yuuri grabs at it hiding it in the blankets around him. Yuri has a different look in his eyes before he mutters something in Russian.

 

Not wanting to know what he said Yuuri holds the shirt closer and hunches in the blankets. “Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb your nest.”

 

“It’s not really my nest since I made it for you anyway.” Then the younger blushes slightly before frowning and hiding behind his blank expression. “I don’t want to be Omega.” He admits clutching his hands together. Yuri sounds ashamed of that thought but it didn’t stop him from saying it outloud to the other eiter way.

 

Smiling softly Yuuri nods. “I know.” Really how couldn’t he know that? Yuri had been fighting him all this time when he tried explaining and teaching the other about Omegas by tooth and nail. Any lessons they could get though were now focused to once a week for a few hours. “I’m the same way too.” Yuuri said and it’s true even if the other didn’t believe him. He didn’t want to be an Omega either when he was young like Yuri, but after all these years of struggling to find himself, he was here now helping Yuri figure himself out in this world they lived in.

 

“Yeah?” The other croaks out the mask slipping from his face.

 

“Yes, and I think any new Omega feels the same way. Besides Yuri’s need to stick together in the first place, so wouldn’t you think Omega’s should too?” Then his arms were full of Yuri as the other cried. His headache throbbed louder in his head but Yuuri pushed the pain away to comfort the other.

 

The moment passed by before Yuri relaxed against him like a child to their parent. “Better?”

 

Yuri nods against his chest keeping his arms around him. “Yeah.”

 

A thought pops in Yuuri’s head and he smiles moving them better in the nest. “I’ve got an idea. I myself haven’t watched any in ages but I think you might like to.”

 

“Like to watch what?” Yuri asked wiggling from his arms to look into his brown eyes.

 

Something tugged at Yuuri’s heart when he looked back. I’m in so deep with them already, he thought before pushing it aside like the troubling headache. “Get your laptop we’re going to watch some anime.” He grins watching Yuri’s face fill with wonder as he complies to his request. So there they were huddled safely in the nest as they watched a variety of anime before Yuuri found one that Yuri liked the best. He was enjoying just listening to his native language and watching Yuri as it played instead of watching it with him.

 

Viktor knocked on the door at some point during their binging, with an equally worried Makkachin at his feet behind Yuri’s door. Yuri didn’t let him get too close to his nest but he agreed to let Makkachin up and cuddle with the hurting Yuuri.

 

When Yuuri met Viktor’s eyes though he tries to convey how sorry he was about everything with his glaze. A smile responds widely back to him and nothing but love and adoration was held in his eyes as he stared back. Clutching the hidden shirt of Viktor’s Yuuri blushed looking back at the computer screen as the anime kept playing none of the plot sticking to him but he knew what was happening since it was an older one that Yuri had chose. It was kind of funny though when Viktor begged to watch with them and then proceed to question what was happening and everything since he had missed so many key episodes of this series that they were watching.

 

Listening to Yuri break out his shell and excitedly explain it, Yuuri nodded a little with the conversation his eyelids getting heavy again. I’m going to do nothing but sleep all day, Yuuri mused as he leaned against Yuri’s shoulder eyes shutting for the time being. But that’s okay I'm protected by them.

 

He doesn’t hear anything else from the other two as he dozes back off them not realizing he had til Viktor asks if they wanted a light dinner. He doesn’t feel either when Viktor takes him out of the nest under Yuri’s heated gaze wanting him to stay put there. But Yuuri does feel Viktor’s heart against his hand on his chest and the smell of his lovely scent all around him. Curling closer he thinks he must be dreaming when he looks up at the lovely face of Viktor and sees him oh so close carrying him in his strong arms.

 

Viktor let’s go of him putting him down on a soft surface, before Yuuri’s hands reach out and grab at his shirt as he shifts to move away. “Don’t.” He whispers thinking about all the times that people have left him before eyes search up to his, Yuuri's whole body trembling at the feelings the thought gives him. “Stay with me.” The words sound heavy on his tongue but strong as well. “Please.” He almost begs his hands losing some of their grip on the others shirt.

 

Hands touch his then, moving them away from his grip on his shirt before a kiss pressing into the backs of each as blue eyes lock with his. “Always lyubov moya.” Viktor says back laying down with him just like Yuri had been doing most of the day.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispers his arms pulling him in closer now that he can. Moving his nose close to Viktor’s neck Yuuri smells him so clearly and strong to himself that he wonders if it was him or Viktor that shivers from the action. But just like him smelling at Viktor’s neck, he feels Viktor do the same to him. Unfortunately he knows that Viktor won’t smell much of himself because of the blockers he basically drowns himself in. It doesn’t stop Viktor from sighing in the slights as he happily keeping his nose against Yuuri’s neck rubbing as he does to unearth more of Yuuri's hidden self.

 

Drifting again Yuuri lays there happy and content a low purr sounding from him making the other happy too, until Viktor eventually does need to leave letting the sickly Yuuri to sleep it all off in his room under his heated glaze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor skates for Yuuri changing his free skate on what seems to be impulsive on many people's minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly getting this out before work. Enjoy and much love thank you everybody <3

Yuuri recovers quiet fast from the small cold and other than that first day he sleeps in his own bed. Well he tries to but Yuri keeps getting him to come to his room and laying in his nest with him cocooned in his and Viktor’s scent as well as some hidden parts of his own. It’s cute and hilarious how he tries to keep him all to himself and away from Viktor during this time as well.

 

Speaking of Viktor...the man had been keeping his eyes on him but not approaching him as much as before. Yuuri missed the others bare touches in passing and hugs the other enjoyed giving, but Yuri was keeping an eye on him and making sure not to get too close to Yuuri any more than he liked. It was like he was jealous and fending to have him for himself.  Yuuri gave in cooing the bare amounts at the antics as well at stroking at Yuri’s ego about this a little more for this. Even if the younger was an Omega like himself he was acting like an Alpha when standing up to Viktor. 

 

But now today was another training day and even though it had been a week since he had been considered cured, Yuuri was still feeling the slight effects of the cold clinging to his body. He knew he had almost a year to buckle down and train hardcore that missing a little time with Yakov wouldn’t be so bad, he mused sitting in the bleachers around the rink. Yuri kept an eye on him though as he sat there, showing off what he could do and getting appalase from Yuuri when appropriate.

 

Yuuri could feels somebody else’s eyes on him but he keeps his focus on Yuri watching him as he enjoyed skating on the ice.

 

“He’s doing quite well out there isn’t he?” Viktor asks startling him as he seats himself next to him.

 

“Ah um yeah he sure is.” Yuuri nodded back his eyes darting out the corner of his eye to view him. “Shouldn’t you be on the ice too?”

 

Viktor waves his hand smiling. “I’ll be okay for a little while. Just taking a break to look at my favorite person.”

 

Yuuri nodded assuming it must be Yuri he’s talking about then shivers from the cold. Really he should of brought a jacket today since he wasn’t working out on the the ice. So the long sleeve shirt he had wasn’t helping against the ac and the ice today. Something goes around his shoulders suddenly making him jump in his spot. Looking down at the object on him he sees it’s Viktor’s jacket the Alpha had just been wearing a moment ago.

 

Eyes widen a bit as he starts to move to take it back off before Viktor stops his movements his hands on his shoulders. “Please wear it I don’t want you getting sick again.”

 

“I’m not going to get sick just from a little cold air.” But Yuuri doesn’t know if that’s a fact or not and half heartedly he listens shrugging the jacket through his arms and around him better. It’s a tad big but the white jacket with red patterning looks very nice on him. And since Viktor had just been wearing it now he can smell like the other. His heart thumps as he noses at the collar smiling as he smelt the snow and flower combination of Viktor’s.

 

There must be a content expression on his face from that because Viktor gets a heart shaped smile on his face looking at him. It seems to be filled with love and Yuuri itches to return it. The moment though is ruined as Yuri comes over reaching for his shoes that Yuuri had kept for him and plopping down. 

 

“I’m hungry take me to lunch.” He demands sitting between Viktor and Yuuri invading both of their spaces as he sits there.

 

“Oh Yuri you just have to butt into everything don’t you?” But Viktor says it jokingly and love in his words. “I want to show something to Yuuri first. It might throw Yakov in a fit so you better be ready to go as soon as I’m done skating.”

 

“It better not be something like changing one of your skates again.” Yuri laughs jokingly before changing his skates out for his shoes that Yuuri hands him. When no response is give, Yuri whips his head up glaring at him. “Oh fuck you better not-” And Viktor laughs going to the barrier and taking his skate guards off not answering.

 

Yuuri blinks grabbing the exercise bag as he looked at Yuri with worry. “What do you mean change his skate again? He won’t really do that will he?” But the two of them watch as Viktor talks to somebody to play some new music for him and take center ice. Yakov is just as confused as them before new music none of them had heard before floods the room.

 

The song sounds sad but Yuuri can’t understand any of the words being sung. His heart thumps painfully though as he watches Viktor skate to the words. He doesn’t notice it but silent tears fall down his cheeks as he watches his idol.

 

Yuri holds his hand not looking away from Viktor either. Quietly he starts talking to Yuuri as Viktor reaches what he assumes is the halfway point of the skate. “These are moves Viktor has been working on for years. I’ve never heard the song fully before but Viktor choreographed this whole thing I was wondering when he was going to present it.” Then they are silent as Viktor does a combination stealing everybodies breath in the room.

 

They all can hear as the song starts to end Viktor getting into his ending pose and thus breaking the frozen statues of everyone in the room now. Yakov starts getting read in the face the older Alpha barking out harsh russian at him. Viktor brushes it off skating back to the other two a smile on his face. “What did you think Yuuri?”

 

Rubbing at his face to make sure no tears that might still gleam there, Yuuri returns the smile. “It was really beautiful.” And they notice as a tension seems to leave his shoulders as they watch Viktor start to take his skates off.

 

“Are we getting lunch now or what?” Yuri says standing up and shoving Viktor’s own shoes at him. Viktor quickly slips them on as Yakov’s angry voice sounds in the room.

 

“Sure!”

 

\------

 

They leave the rink quickly and go out to eat just as fast. Yuuri feels bad about how they leave Yakov with no explanation after Viktor’s emotional skating. The other two don’t and even discuss how that will be his new free skate routine.

 

“What is it called?” Yuuri asks locking eyes with Viktor as he does so.

 

Viktor seems to melt happily under his glaze before answering. “Stay close to me.” 

 

Yuri starts yelling at how sappy they were getting with each other, latching onto Yuuri as he does so. There was no shortage of smiles even though Yuuri still felt worry about Viktor’s seemingly impulse move.

 

An idea gets in his head though for them to celebrate this moment instead of dwelling on it. “Could we go to the store and pick up some ingredients for dinner?”

 

“Sure my Yuuri what would you like me to make?” 

 

“You’re not making it I am.” Yuuri responded back teasing him when he pouted wanting to know what it was. He decided Yuri could help him make it but he wanted Viktor to be surprised when it was finished. A new set of worry coated his stomach but Yuuri pushed past it going into a different section of the store from the other two to find what he wanted. They would have an asian section wouldn’t they here, he wondered looking for ingredients he needed. 

 

The other two were off finding the meat and vegetables to help complete the dish while Yuuri wanted there to be more of a surprise as he found other key items for the food he would make. A hand though on his shoulder makes him jump dislodging it away as he whirls to see who it is. A gruff man stands there with a salt and pepper mustache saying something to him in russian like a question it sounded like.

 

Furrowing his eyes Yuuri shakes his head. “Ano english please?” He all but squeaks making the older man pause. He points at Viktor’s jacket he’s still wearing before speaking again.

 

“Viktor and Yuri where?” Then speak of the devil the two come walking down the aisle seeing him. Viktor moves quicker not seeing the mans face to come and protect Yuuri. But when he does see him the frown on Viktor’s face turns into a grin lighting up instantly.

 

“Grandpa! It’s been a while.” He grins Yuri coming up behind him with wonder on his face too. “Would you like to have dinner with us?”

 

The man defaults back to russian to talk to them making Yuuri shift awkwardly. He hesitates looking at the shelves for the ingredients still before a hand goes around his shoulders making him lean into the other. The way Viktor speaks his native tongue sounds wonder making him almost shiver in delight. It wasn’t often that he heard him speak it, as he tried to stick to a common language they both shared.

 

Yuri also got animated as he spoke to their grandfather before Viktor moves to nudge at Yuuri. “Yuuri this is Nikolai our grandfather. Or more so Yuri’s but you get the gist.” He says and Yuuri reaches his hand out to shake the man’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” He says hesitantly as Nikolai stares at his hand before shaking it slowly. Nikolai says something to Viktor that makes him freeze for a moment rubbing his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to almost calm him down.

 

“What did he say?” Yuuri asks before looking at the cart that Yuri and him had filled. His items he asked them to get were on top and the rest were snack items and other things for their training diet. He wondered if he did make katsudon if it would ruin their diet even a little bit.

 

“Nothing important.” Viktor responds before saying something back to Nikolai their conversation going strong.

 

Yuuri looks at Yuri’s face but it’s hard to read as he stands behind the cart. “Is there anything else we need for this thing?” The younger asks seeming to want to be away from them and the conversation they had just entered. Looking at Viktor’s face as he talks Yuuri nodded untangling himself from under Viktor’s arm. He squeezes his hand before letting go and walk over to Yuri.

 

“I still need some items yes.” Then he lists them off as Yuri nods.

 

“It’s two aisles over.” He says walking around the two men in search of the last items. Yuuri wants to stay near Viktor but also wants this dish to be a surprise when he makes it for him. “Will there be enough for Deda too?”

 

“There should be.” Yuuri answers looking at the vegetables and meat with approval. “When was the last time he was over?”

 

“Before you came. I thought he might be avoiding us but he wants to come over now after meeting you so I guess everything is alright now.” But he says it like a question shrugging at the end. “So are you going to tell me what we will be making?”

 

And Yuuri grins at that, explaining what katsudon was and thus earning a new nickname over buta for now. It was going to be fun making the dish with Yuri he thought grabbing the last items as they got ready to check out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes dinner and there are awkward situations all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything on this guys, it's been a week since I said fuck it I want to write this and we are doing so great. My plans for this is to try to get at least 50 k words but I would love to go 100 k on this. That's being ambitious and I love reaching for the stars a lot! Viewing the statistics and whatnot on this I'm surprised at only a week in this almost has as many views as my hero no more bhna fic view wise. It has way more subscriptions than any I've ever tried writing, with about 200 people hooking up to see my awful writing ^^; sorry.
> 
> So thank you for the love and support everybody. It means the world to me and I hope you continue enjoying it as I keep mashing the keyboard apart with my love for victuuri <3
> 
> (Also if anybody wonders why Nikolai was being so nice to Yuuri it's because he thinks Viktor is finally settling down and stuff. Much love!)

Nikolai follows them home in his car, making Yuuri turns back in his seat every so often to wonder why the man had decided to come over now. It was the first time he had seen him even if he had heard about him from other people being around.

 

Interlocking his fingers together Yuuri shifts his body away from the rear view mirror and focuses on the road in front of them that Viktor was driving them down. Viktor’s eyes peek at him from the corner of his eyes before moving a hand from the steering wheel to touch the top of his. A blush goes over Yuuri’s cheeks before he wiggles a finger and hooks it with one of Viktor’s.

 

“Hey old man two hands on the wheel I don’t feel like dying today.” Yuri yells from the backseat thumping Viktor’s seat with his feet.

 

Viktor takes his hand from Yuuri reluctantly before pointedly glaring at Yuri from the mirror. “Yura you need to stop being so mean to me.” 

 

“No.” Yuuri says before talking in fast russian that Yuuri had no ability of even guessing what he was saying except something mean from the clenched hands of Viktor’s on the wheel.

 

“Yuri you need to stop attacking your brother.” Yuuri butts in turning in his seat to look at him. “It doesn’t help anybody with you being mean like this all the time.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do you’re not my mom.” Yuri blurts out shocking Yuuri a little before he turns back in his seat to look at him for a moment.

 

“Oh course I’m not your mom Yuri.” He says turing back to stare out at the scenery not even paying attention to what Viktor was doing as he watched the road pass by. “It doesn’t mean I don’t care for you or want what’s best for you.” There was silence from the other end of the conversation as Yuuri nods again to himself. “I bet she was a lovely woman but you need to stop attacking Viktor since he’s one of your only family. You never know how much you’ll miss him if something bad happens to him and all you remember saying to him last was angry words that were meaningless.”

 

Then the rest of the car ride is in silence after his talking. When they get close to home Viktor keepd his eyes in front of it all the rest of the time as they reach home going up the driveway to the house and parking soon after. A few moments later Nikolai parks behind standing up out of his car as do the two brothers. Yuuri feels almost like he’s having an out of body experience as he tries to piece together all that he said to Yuri. Oh god he must hate me now, he groans unbuckling his seatbelt and sighing.

 

His eyes look over to his door as somebody opens it for him a kind smile on their face. “Come come.” Nikolai says smiling and Yuuri hesitates before climbing out. He looks back at the trunk seeing Viktor carrying most of the groceries and Yuri some too. Yuri avoided his eyes as he shuffles with the secret ingredients that Yuuri needed for cooking.

 

The door is shut being Yuuri back out of his thoughts as he follows the other men into the house. He catches Nikolai’s fleeting scent as he passes realizing that the man was an Alpha as he does so. 

 

Heading for the kitchen Yuuri hears Nikolai talking again russian to Viktor the conversation going long as Yuri and him move out of the room to unpack the groceries. The silence between the two stretch on before Yuuri sighs moving to the shorter boy. “I’m sorry about what I said in the car.”

 

Green eyes widen as they stare up at him. “I should be the one saying sorry. I didn’t mean anything that I said. You’re right about me regretting saying those things to Viktor if anything happened to him...I-I’m just jealous of him.”

 

“Why are you jealous?” But Yuuri can count the many reasons why he himself is jealous of the Alpha in the other room.

 

“You like him.” Yuri admits, and Yuuri himself can’t deny that statement blushing instead from it.

 

“...maybe.” He provides after a moment reaching into a bag and bringing the items for katsudon out. Moving in the kitchen like he had always grown up in it, Yuuri grabs a cutting board, pots and pans and utensils to compile the dish together. After getting them he turns with a mischievous smile on his lips. “You want to help me with this?”

 

And Yuri all but jumps from his spot to come assist Yuuri as he cooks. They get messy and hold laughter between them while preparing together. When it was almost done Viktor looks in the doorway watching them with a smile taking over his face too.

 

“Is it almost done?” He asks the smile on his face wrinkling the corners of his eyes in a true smile. “It smells amazing in here.”

 

“Hey get out of here old man you can’t look.” Yuri says spinning him back around and pushing at his back.

 

“Oh Yura come now it’s almost done why should it hurt if I see it now? I can bring Grandpa in while you two finish and then we can eat da.”

 

Yuri pushing at Viktor’s back then looks at Yuuri who just shrugs grabbing some bowls to dish  the food out. “I don’t really mind. You’re right Viktor it’s almost done why don’t you get him so we can all eat together.” Then he receives a wink from the other as he runs back out a slightly upset Yuri glaring at his back as his hands retract back to his sides.

 

“I wanted some more time with just you.” He said coming back over to cut the resting pork cutlets with precision and ease.

 

“We can always hang out in your room after this and watch more of that show. Full Metal Alchemist is what you’re liking right now isn’t it?” When he receives a nod, Yuuri hands him one of the bowls to top it off with the meat he just cut.

 

The fresh smell of the katsudon wafts up making his mouth water. It wasn’t the same like his mothers but this was for sure going to be a quick second in the playbooks. Nikolai and Viktor come back in and any tension Yuuri was still feeling with the other man’s presence soon dissipated by the smile he kept giving him. The man pats his hands as he sits leaving Yuuri a little flustered by the action.

 

He doesn’t know fully what to do standing there with all the bowls placed down and shuffling his feet. Oh wait drinks! “What would you like to drink Nikolai sir?” Yuuri asks already assuming Viktor’s and Yuri’s drinks in mind.

 

“Water?” He asks before pointing to the chair. “Sit Viktor gets.” And Yuuri frowns shaking his head at him with a small smile.

 

“It’ll only take a minute.” Yuuri says walking back over to the fridge to grab the drinks and taking them back to the table. The food had started cooling down while they had gathered getting to a ideal temperature for them to start. “Itadakimasu!” Yuuri grins grabbing a fork and taking a bite while not even looking at the others with him. “So good.” He basically moans shoving another bite in before looking back up to see the other’s reactions to the meal.

 

Yuri looks hesitant but he was with him the entire time making it so he grabs a nice sized bite like Yuuri and shoves it in. His eyes brighten and he keeps eating and eating as pure joy comes over his face from the food. Then Viktor let’s out a ‘Vkusno’ eating with just as much gusto as Yuri. When Yuuri looks at Nikolai he has a fond expression on his face taking a bit and having a happy expression on his face. He says something in russian to which Yuri translates.

 

“He says it’s amazing and that he would like to try making it for you one day. Maybe pirozhki form.” Then he shovels another mouthful in making Yuuri fear almost about him choking.

 

It warms his heart that they all like his food, as he thinks the extra servings he prepared would definitely be needed later.

 

They eat close in silence Nikolai saying a few things and sometimes the other two translating for Yuuri. But most of it feels almost like home again almost as if he was with family eating katsudon like when he was younger. His hands falter in his bowl but Yuuri keeps the tears at bay finishing his food as everybody seems to want seconds. He almost does too but he just sits messing around with his last few bites.

 

When Viktor sits back down he stares at Yuuri making him keep focus on his almost empty bowl. A piece of pork cutlet is dropped in making his look over at Viktor. “What are you doing?”

 

A smirk plays on Viktor’s face as he moves another piece close. “Open wide dorogoy.”

 

Yuuri still doesn’t know the words Viktor is using towards him but there is a smile on Nikolai’s face from the word. It must be an okay one, he assumes opening his mouth for him. He chews the food, smiling and pushing at Viktor’s hand as he tries again. “No I’m not that hungry.”

 

Nikolai says something making Viktor blink and say something back. Whatever he said has Nikolai worried and making Yuuri turn to Yuri. “What are they saying?”

 

Yuri’s green eyes flash to Yuuri’s then to the heated conversation of the two. “He’s telling Viktor he needs to take care of his Omega better. That he needs to make sure you’re plump enough for when you get pregnant and stuff. Viktor’s saying back that it doesn’t matter you’re not his and not to have such old world views about you. Deda said back that if he can’t take care of you why does he think he can…” Then he stops shifting in his seat some as the word gets caught in his throat. “Omega’s shouldn’t just be objects that Alpha’s basically own should we?” 

 

“No we shouldn’t be.” But they were, are still and the laws in place controlling Omegas into being kept like pretty little dolls was so degrading and harsh. The few he helped lead eased the burden of knowing the younger Omegas wouldn’t have to go through what he has. Being told that they had to have an Alpha owning them by 18 or else-

 

He scratches his chair back loudly, standing and getting the attention of the arguing Alphas as he does. “Look thank you for coming to dinner it was nice to meet you but I can’t take you yelling at Viktor. He is a very good Alpha, he’s not my Alpha but you should be proud of him at how good he takes care of use. I’m only here to help Yuri be a better Omega. Him hearing all about how he should lay down and take it like any other Omega does not fit him. Your grandson is strong and you should be happy with whatever type he presented as. Right now you aren’t fitting the role of being a good grandfather. So we are going to leave and hopefully you will be going home soon as well. Good night Nikolai sir.” Then Yuuri stood up reaching for Yuri’s hand.

 

The other gladly took his hand the both of them trekking upstairs as silence follows them.

 

Yuri trembles some and grabs his arm tighter. “Why was Deda like that?” He asks but Yuuri shakes his head not knowing what to say.

 

“A lot of Alpha’s still have the mind set that Omega’s are just there to pleasure them and have babies Yuri. But that’s not true, we are very much our own people even if we present differently than a lot of other people. Really I think the Omega gene for new people to present under is becoming almost extinct because of those thoughts and logic people try to shove at us. I was raised by a Beta family there was a small itty bitty chance of me becoming like this or an Alpha. You probably did too but...here we are.” Yuuri says sadly but then goes into Yuri’s room smiling again as he sees the nest that Yuri keeps shifting around on his bed.

 

They sit in the nest with the laptop resting on their knees before Yuri responds to his words. “I don’t want to be like that. I don’t want to be owned by another. Is that what you meant the first week you were here talking about being given?”

 

Yuuri gives him an afirminating sound before navigating Yuri’s new anime collection on the laptop with ease. He was doing pretty good with computers now after Yuri had helped him with it. “That’s in the past now though I don’t really want to think about it too much anymore. The way everything played out though I don’t have to worry very much about being sold to the next highest Alpha. I get to choose how to spend my life to some degree, and I want to help young Omega’s like you through this difficult phrase of life.”

 

A nod comes from Yuri before he changes their positions pushing in between Yuuri’s legs to lay the back of his head on his chest and the laptop on his knees now for them both to watch. “I’m glad you’re here, and Deda will come around eventually. Look what you did at the rink everybody loves you already.”

 

Humming to him Yuuri leans on some pillows behind him in the nest while getting more comfortable. “I’m glad I’m here too, and they don’t love me.”

 

“Yeah they do, just like Viktor and I love you.” Then he taps a video to play it, the opening started playing out to them, louder than Yuuri’s heart at the other’s words just then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't want to wake up and go to the rink and maybe that's a good or bad thing because of what happens because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys apologies on not dropping this up this morning. I was running late and wanted to stay in bed longer. The ultimate bad idea to start off the day but eh.
> 
> So anyway I just want to say thank you to you guys and I'm sorry about this chapter. I tried working it but my idea on it didn't get very far. Next chapter though we will start transitioning to Yuri's next competition and Yuuri talks to Yakov more. Thank you everybody for the love on this fic like I said before sorry about this chapter but here you go <3

Yuuri wakes up a little cranky as well as groggy as somebody starts to shake his shoulder to wake him. Blurry eyes look up catching the other’s face as they pause in shaking him. The blue eyes seem to crinkle as he probably smiles but without his glasses on it’s hard to tell. His gut cramps up as he remembers why he was trying to stay in bed longer than normal and he groans burying his head in the pillow underneath. Yuri had already tried getting him out of bed but he had been much kinder than Viktor was now doing. Maybe if he pretended not to notice him Viktor would leave him alone too to wallow in pain.

 

“Yuuri you need to wake up, we’re going to head to the rink soon.” And Yuuri closes his eyes after he says that, everything about him not wanting to move as his abdomen clenches. He felt safe where he was at right now and leaving would be such a bother with all this slight pain he was in. His eyes snapback open as Viktor shakes his shoulder again.

 

“I don’t want to go.” He grumbles trying to become one with the mattress and blankets covering him and just sleep forever and a day.

 

Viktor’s voice sounds closer to his ear making Yuuri shiver when he hears him talking again. “Don’t make me carry you lyubov.” 

 

“What if I want you to carry me.” Yuuri eggs him jokingly before yelping as Viktor goes for it.

 

A smirk is on Viktor’s face as he carries Yuuri bridal style in his arms Yuuri holding him around the neck in slight panic at the situation he was now in. “You asked for it.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t want to go still.” Yuuri says shifting his body to the Alpha’s heat and swallowing a purr he can't help having whenever he was near the other. “You feel so good.” He murmurs out against his neck clinging to him and smelling him right there. He can feel as the other trembles at his words but doesn’t dwell too much on it loving his foral and snow scent too much to care. Besides most of his thoughts were on just holding onto him and getting the ache away from his stomach. Not that it wasn’t going take a week for it to go away. Like he had a bloody choice in it anyway.

 

“How about I just take you downstairs and Makkachin can keep you company for a few hours while we head off to train for a bit? I don’t think Yakov would like us to take a skip day so close to Yura’s next competition.” Viktor says taking his invitation to hold him closer an arm under his knees and the other behind his back. Being in the Alpha's arms was the best feeling ever and Yuuri sighed almost kissing at his neck if he didn't have enough restraint against doing so.

 

“Mkay just don’t forget my glasses please.” Then he felt himself being moved carefully by Viktor downstairs where Yuri sat waiting for them.

 

Yuuri looked at him for a moment as he adjusts his glass he was just handed, before being set down on the couch opposite of the younger. His body missed Viktor’s warmth instantly and his arms were now empty of the other. A whimper comes from his mouth, and sensing Yuuri’s pain Makkachin jumps up quickly onto the couch for the opportunity to lay on his lap to make him all better. She is such a big lap down though that he had to shuffle a bit to contain her there, not that Yuuri would ever complain about that as he hugged her closer.

 

“Are you sick again?” Yuri asks making Yuuri look at him while his arms are full of poodle. He may feel sick but this was defiantly a different kind of sickness.

 

“No.” He shakes his head at him. “Just...Omega-y stuff.”

 

Yuri wrinkles his noses at his answer as Viktor leaves the room for a moment leaving Yuri and him in the living room alone. It must be pretty close to when they would need to leave if he was just finishing getting last minute things ready. Yuuri felt a little bad to hold them up but his abdomen clinched again not letting him regret it too long.

 

“I ah just started my period.” The older finally explains better a little embarrassed to tell him about it actually. It’s not like you just go around telling people hey I’m bleeding from my uterus this week. Give me chocolate sacrifices and warm hugs? It was a little more embarrassing telling his student but Yuuri was hoping that his period would of waited a few more weeks.  

 

“But aren’t you on serpressants too?” Yuri asks staring at him with new eyes from the information. “Does that mean you’ll have a heat soon?” His eyes are drawn to the kitchen where his brother had gone to before staring at him more.

 

Shaking his head Yuuri pets Makkachin wishing he could stop existing for a bit but insteads answers him. “I can’t get heats anymore.” Then Viktor comes back in stopping their conversation for now though he knew that this wasn't the end of it with Yuri. 

 

He’s holding a hot mug in his hands the steam coming off the top. “Here you go dorogy.”

 

Yuuri reaches for it smelling the green tea essence from the steam. It helps him relax more and he hesitates drinking it for just a moment to give Viktor a little shit. “Thank you Viktor, though I hope you didn’t put any jam in it this time.” He teases taking a sip of it and letting it coat down his throat with it’s heat and honey accents. Really Yuuri didn’t mind having jam in it the first time it was really just a shock when he expected a little sweetness and not that hot mess.

 

“Ah you wound me krasivyy.” Viktor pouts before grabbing his and Yuri’s workout bag. “If you need us just call okay?” 

 

“Sure.” Yuuri answers back thinking his phone might actually be upstairs. The trek back up there would be a long one, but he knew he should have it with him just in case.

 

“Good.” Then Viktor stands near the opening putting his shoes on, looking mildly conflicted as he stands there finishing getting ready. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with? I’ll bring Makka to keep you company. Yakov shouldn’t mind too badly-”

 

“What he will mind is if we are any later than we are.” Yuri interrupts looking equally worried as he grabs his shoes on but he pushes past that probably hoping that Yuuri would come with them too. “It’s like 5 minutes away Yuuri will be fine.”

 

That thought sits better with Viktor and he nods shouldering the bag and grabbing the keys for the door. “Fine fine we will be back soon okay lyubov moya.” He says lovingly before Yuri pushes him out worried probably that they would be any later than they were already. Yakov yelling...was never a good thing but Yuuri had been fortunate not to ever be yelled by him yet.

 

I should look up what he says to me eventually, Yuuri muses absentmindedly petting Makkachin’s fur again. Her wagging tail eggs him on to keep going and he smiles as he does so. But it’s awfully quiet in the room with the other two gone making his entire being feel empty. He thinks what he can do, musing about the day though knowing it wouldn't be long without them there with him. The bed still sounds like a good option but the feeling of sleep has long since left him making him sigh at that thought. Draining the rest of his tea Yuuri figures out what he wants to do, deciding that retrieving his phone first would probably be good first off.

 

Groaning he gently nudges Makkachin so he can get up from under her. She whines but moves keeping close to him as he stands up. “I’ll be better tomorrow.” Yuuri tells her before climbing the stairs to retrieve his phone. And it’s true normally the first or so day of his period always was the worst. Not that still having them was like a curse. His body wouldn't stop having them but they slowed to about three times a year with plenty of months in between to wonder when he would get it next.

 

And since he couldn’t have heats anymore the doctors didn’t think he really needed anything for the pain or to stop him from menstrauting. Bunch of f-

 

He lets go of the thought sighing as he grabs his phone unlocking it then smiling at the cute message Viktor had already sent him. ‘Go skate for me.’ Yuuri texts back getting a bunch of emojis in response with the cute faces equally as sweet as his message was. He wishes he could text more but he knows that Viktor needs to get back to skating for his coach. It had only been about half an hour since they'd left so he better let them get some work done at least. Yuri’s competition at NHK was only a week away so he needed all the training time to make sure he was in top form. Then soon Viktor would be competing and probably winning gold again.

 

Walking back down the steps Yuuri pauses hearing something. Almost like there’s a knock at the door and Yuuri frowns looking at Makkachin then his phone. People didn’t normally come during the day to here, or at least he never really heard of them doing so before. He sends a message asking if Viktor is expecting a package but no response comes back and he expects him to be skating at this point. Heading down he hesitates before another knock comes to the door.

 

Peeking out the hole at the top Yuuri frowns. True it looked like a delivery person but didn’t they normally leave the package after getting no response? The man turns and Yuuri can’t see him anymore and he worries heart in his throat. He doesn’t know why he does but his hand clutches his phone looking at his meager contacts and getting ready to call one of them.

 

The unease in his stomach intensifies as he sees the man come back and insert something into the door making it click as the lock pops. Stepping back quickly Yuuri hears Makkachin start growling as the other lock sounds out and then the doorknob starts opening.

 

Yuuri doesn’t hesitant he acts. Pulling at Makkachins collar he runs away from the intruder pressing call with a shaky hand. He knows exactly where to hide and he goes with an equally quiet Makkachin into a room he never had been in yet. Saying sorry to Viktor in his head he pulls open his closet burying both of them into the space. The call connects and Yuuri can barely hear the woman on the other end over the thunder of his heart in his ears.

 

“H-hello…?” He says before swallowing harshly. “A man just broke into the house and…” Yuuri chokes up imagining many horrible things happening before he whispers back to the person through the phone hoping they knew english. “Please help.”

 

Then Yuuri doesn’t know how long he sits there in Viktor’s closet clutching onto Makkachin’s fur but he knows some time must go by as he waits for something. What he’s waiting for he doesn’t know but he’s all keyed up about the man he watched come in. What did the man want? He just broke into Viktor’s place why…

 

Then he holds Makkachin closer as his body shakes. Maybe he wanted to steal Yuri or him and he feels the hot tears run down his face at the thought. His eyes are wide open and yet he can’t see anything in the darkness he was in.

 

Looking down at his phone he trembles unlocking it. The call had ended with the woman but he moves to call another person the phone shaky in his hand. “Hello Yuuri what’s up? I didn't understand your message before about a package” The person says answering after a few rings.

 

“Viktor.” He breathes out a sob coming though but he quiets it as Makkachin starts whimpering at his pain. “S-somebody broke in and-”

 

“What?!” The other yells making Yuuri wince at the loudness in his ear. “Are you okay dorogy? What happened, did you call the police yet? Where are you right now? Did they touch you?”

 

“Yeah...I-I called the police but I’m just so s-scared. Like something m-might happen and…” Yuuri doesn’t voice what he thinks what might happen but his mind provides many ideas that are more horrible each passing second. Just being raped would be one of the least awful things to happen, he thought getting hurt or killed higher on that thought. “I’m in your room with Makka. And I don't think he saw me.”

 

“I’m coming home now. I’ll leave Yura with Yakov.” Then he heard some movement through the phone. “I got to hang up so I can hurry over to you.”

 

“Don’t leave me.” Yuuri says a little louder than he wanted. “Please don’t.”

 

There’s a pause as he hears Viktor switch a few things around on his end. “I won’t you’ll be on speaker okay?”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri nods his free hand rubbing circles in Makkachin’s fur. She knows something’s wrong as a low growl builds up in her throat. Yuuri just huddles them deeper into Viktor’s closet, the abundance of clothes covering them from the entrance of it. Heart pounding a mile a minute Yuuri holds the phone as close as he can to his ear and Makkachin as close as he can to his body.

 

She doesn’t try growling again which eases a little of Yuuri’s worrying but not much. He thinks he hears sirens nearby but that could be his imagination as he bites his lip. The door to the room opens and he stops breathing.

 

“Yuuri?” The voice says through the phone and the room making him sigh. Viktor heard it through the phone as he calls out again for him. “Yuuri where are you at? They caught the man, he’s a thief they have been trying to look for a while, you’re okay now.”

 

Yuuri feels tears of relief go down his face as he lets go of Makkachin a little and shifting in the pile of clothes he had hidden them in. “We’re in the closet.” Then he ends the call waiting for the other to come to him.

 

The door opens just after he does so, making his eyes become a little unfocused as they try to adjust at the sudden light change coming from the opening to Viktor’s closet. A happy sigh comes from above him and arms reach around him holding on to any and everything they can get around. A laugh responds to the sigh as his own arms are around Viktor. “I never want you out of my sight again.” Viktor says his nose hidden in the nape of his neck as he does. “Please lyubov moya.”

 

“I don’t want that either.” And Yuuri doesn’t realize fully what he means by that, but he knows it’s the truth. He never wants to be away from him ever again. After being with Viktor most of the time he has been here and doing everyday things with him and Yuri he knows that he never wants to leave them. Makkachin barks before Viktor helps him to stand a blush coming across his face as he still doesn’t let him go.

 

The blush washes out as he looks behind him at the mess he made. “I am so so sorry-”

 

“Don’t be, you’re safe.” The Makkachin barks again making Viktor laugh. “You both are I mean.” He corrects petting Makkachin’s head. “Though I think Yakov will be beet red now in the face from me leaving and not telling him why…”

 

“We can just go back to the rink and talk to him. It’s my fault you left like you did.” He doesn’t mention anything else but grips Viktor’s shirt in his hands. “I’m feeling much better than before.” Well as best as he could feel after the home invasion he went through. If Makka hadn’t been here with him he might of went into a panic attack and then into a deep drop. That would of all happened and Yuuri didn’t want to think of how defenseless he would of been with the unknown man in the home.

 

“I’ll make sure you talk to him but we don’t have to go back to the rink if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to.” Yuuri nodded slowly not saying out loud that really he would feel so much safer away from this place for right now. So being with the russian skating family would help ease his worry just a bit more. He doesn’t let go of Viktor the entire time unless he has to, clinging to the Alpha whenever he’s allowed to. Which he realizes is anytime he wants to do it he can.

 

The realization hits him deep and he moves his hand to hold Viktor’s in the car as they head back to the rink Makka panting happily in the back seat. The police had asked a few questions but other than that they had let them go where they wanted to. Yuuri didn’t want to know anything about the man and had let Viktor handle it.

 

Getting back into the moment Yuuri feels Viktor softly squeeze his hand back a thumb brushing over his knuckles. Yuuri knows that if he could Viktor would of kissed his knuckles instead. Bringing Viktor’s arm up, Yuuri does it instead the cool smell of snow intensifying as he does so. 

 

His eyes trails over to look at Viktor’s blue as they try to look over at him because of that but end up staying on the road instead. A soft smile pops on his face and he leans closer his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “Thank you.” Yuuri finally says, saying it for a lot of things that the other had done for him. Basically saving him and keeping him safe being one of the top ones. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri recovers from the morning break in at the rink with the others and meets Georgi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't going anywhere for a little bit I had a page or so and then bam nothing. But hey now there's like 8 pages and the longest chapter yet for you guys. Next is going to be Yuuri calling his family, them going to the NHK trophy and all that jazz. Enjoy ^^
> 
> Also work was hell the last few days and it's just really nice to come home and write my miseries away. (which is probably why are my fics so dark since I am a pretty bleak person to begin with, who loves cute moments to write about too.) So yeah even if it wasn't for this fic I put more length on other things I had while in a slight rut. I really really want to make that fairy au I mentioned before on he's my keeper, but like one shot it for about 20 k words yeah? It'll be a wonderful wip to have on the sidelines of this. *sighs happily yet nervously* Yeah so anyway here's this enjoy and love you guys!

Yuuri had talked to Yakov first off when they had gotten back to the rink. He was scared to talk to him really but the coach had seemed more concerned about Yuuri’s safety and not so much on Viktor’s rashness. Yuri had looked like he had wanted to start crying and held onto Yuuri while pushing Viktor away when they close to the barrier and him. Green eyes sparked as they glared at Viktor.  “You need to go skate you idiot.” He said while his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri and looking like he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

 

Viktor tried pouting at Yuuri to let him stay with him, but it didn’t work as he too shooed him off before wearily sitting on a bench around the rink. It was quiet between the two Omega’s as they took stock over everything.

 

“We both knew that we should of brought you with us today.” The younger brought up, his grip around him loosening. “What happened anyway Yakov said something about the police? Are you okay?”

 

Thinking about it Yuuri shuddered a little going over the points. Really nothing had happened well something could of gone worse there but Yuuri was happy it hadn’t. He didn’t want to dwell on it too long though. Or not at all but with Yuri and Makkachin being amazing support Yuuri supposed he could talk about it some.

 

“A man broke into the house and I got really frightened by it. Makkachin was such a brave girl being there with me.” Yuuri chuckled a little as Makka leaned her head against his knee knowing he was talking about her.

 

“Yeah she’s a great attack dog.” Yuri grinned his arms still around Yuuri as if he was doing it more so now just for reassurance that the other was there with him. The action almost screamed don’t scare me again and Yuuri’s heart clenched a bit as he put an arm around Yuri’s shoulder to return the hug. Yuri’s soft scent got lighter in the air at the action.

 

“And don’t forget she’s also a good lap dog too.” And they started laughing getting attention of Viktor who looked was nearby. Looking over at them Yuuri could see the heart shaped smile of his that seemed to only appear around him. His heart clenched in a different way from that look and he blushed looking away from the Alpha and silently moving his arm off of Yuri’s shoulder.

 

It was nice just being with there with the younger but unfortunately it was Mila who broke this moment as she skated by commenting on them. “Oh Yurio you’re being so cute today.” She mused ending a short spin there so she could be closer to them from the other side. Her coming over didn’t ruin the moment per say but it did make Yuri hunch up his shoulders and let go of Yuuri’s middle from her words and bristling slightly. 

 

“Oh shut up you hag.” Yuri barked making Yuuri frown but he doesn’t stay on that thought for long as Mila continues.

 

“And you’re being so cute like a little kitten.” She said back with a mischievous grin as she planted her toe pick into the ice. Somehow Yuuri thought this must be a reaccuring name she gave him as he glared harder at her.

 

“I’m not a little kitten! That’s it I’m going to have your hide for a blanket finally.” Then Yuri stood up mood broken with Yuuri as he went to the barrier and tossed his skate guards off in an instant. They looked like they were playing tag on the ice going so fast around. As they run on the ice they narrowly avoided the other skaters on there and laughter coming from Mila

 

Yuuri sighs trying not to think about anything as he goes to lay on the hard bench. He closes his eyes so he can just listen to the sounds of blades going across ice and whooshes of loud air whipping whenever somebody jumps off the ice for a spin or other things. Makkachin lays down right under him by his hand as it goes towards the ground resting.

 

“Aren’t you an opportunist.” Yuuri says as he lightly pets her head and thumps are heard along with the ice. Actually he didn’t mind this small interaction or just laying there listening to the sounds of the skaters as they move. It helped him repress some of his thoughts better it seemed.

 

It was also very relaxing being here doing nothing at all, so much that he wished he could just fall asleep and forget. Forget about a lot of things really. Like his whole existence for a little bit. Chuckling to himself Yuuri thought that maybe it was something with his weird periods that sleep always seemed so nice to him too. Cracking an eye open Yuuri feels as somebody sits down with him. Looking up a little he sees a pair of legs next to him sitting hesitantly on the bench. A jacket folded into a makeshift pillow is in their hands almost being presented to him.

 

His hair is swept towards the front and his face has the look like it could be hard like Yakov but it didn’t hold any of that like the others. Picking up the feature points and people who he hadn’t been formally introduced yet he guess at who he was.

 

“You’re Georgi right?” Yuuri asks not feeling any unease with the other as he notices he’s a Beta. It’s not that he hasn’t seen the other before either just he hasn’t really had the opportunity to get to know the other skaters as much that Yakov coached.

 

“Yes and you must be Yuuri. Viktor has talked about you forever it feels.” The other says a wistful smile on his face. “Love is so precious.” Then he seems to snap out of the thought as he moved the bundle closer making Yuuri stare at it. “This will feel better than just the hard bench under your head. Please use it.”

 

“Ah…” Yuuri doesn’t know what to say but accepts the gift and gently moves to lay his head on it. Georgi was right it did feel better with the cushion between the bench and him. “Thank you.”

 

The Beta seems proud that Yuuri was using his jacket and smiles widely his chest puffing a little. “My pleasure. My Ana seems to appreciate the gesture when I do as well?”

 

“Ana?” Yuuri asks as he moves his hand from Makka to rest them under his head with the jacket pillow.

 

“Yes Ana she’s my girlfriend and Omega.” He says happily making Yuuri stare openly at him.

 

It was pretty common knowledge that Omega’s being with any other dynamic other than with an Alpha was not really allowed. Some were trying to show that being with a Beta was just as good as them being with an Alpha but many countries still didn’t see it that way and kept the rule of Omega’s needing Alpha’s to even be allowed rights in act still. There hadn’t really been any discussion on if Omega and Omega relationships could ever happen either and Yuuri frowned searching Georgi’s face. Was he really a Beta like he thought?

 

“How?” Yuuri finally asks looking into his eyes as Georgi stares compassionally back. 

 

“It’s love.” He provides but still Yuuri feels wrong with how his answer was given. Pushing up from the bench to sit up Yuuri feels woozy and then the shooting abdomen cramps pulse through him as he moves. Turing his eyes away from Georgi and to the ice he seems to forget about the pain for a moment and unanswered questions as Viktor spins around in a step sequence that almost feels somewhat familiar to him.

 

A breath comes from his mouth as Viktor jumps into a quad loop landing easily like it was second nature to him. He wished he could see his famous quad flip but seeing the other any way on the ice was amazing as is.

 

“It’s the same for you too isn’t it?” Georgi states before standing up from his break of sitting with him. Yuuri watches as he leaves feeling a little better after being around the Beta yet still uneasy as his throat seems to close up. It was almost like since being here in Russia his whole world had started to turn and flip itself upside down. Especially with the anything with Viktor.

 

Almost like Viktor knows he’s thinking of him, blue eyes meets his before the other winks a smile blooming on his face at watching him. There was concern and some other emotion in his face as Yuuri watches him. He wasn’t able to hold back the blush from manifesting, so Yuuri breaks eye contact quickly from Viktor’s while holding a hand over his mouth. This is kind of embarrassing, I’ll never be able to fully look at him ever will I? Yuuri thought his hand holding the jacket pillow to himself.

 

Then an intense stabbing like feeling takes his breath away as he leans down to the ground his hands digging into his sides from it. Kuso, he thought catching his breath as he tried to keep his eyes from swimming as he held back tears. It’s never been this bad, and Yuuri groans feeling the stabbing motions in his gut continue but not as bad as the first. He’s going to start bleeding heavily soon, and the thought sobers him up as he bares the pain more.

 

“Yuuri?” A voice calls making him look up.

 

“Yeah?” He said moving back into a sitting position and trying not to give away his discomfort. 

 

Viktor comes and kneels down in front of him almost making him jump away if hands weren’t cupping his face now. “Lyuboy you were basically curling in pain what’s wrong? Are you okay from before. I’m so sorry you had to go through that-”

 

Yuuri laughs a little harshly taking Viktor’s hands away from his face. “It’s not that at all I’m just...really cramping up badly.”

 

Him saying that makes Viktor blink his mouth opening in an o like shocked look. “...is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“Unless you can perform a surgery to get rid of this useless organ I don’t think you can.” Yuuri says bluntly before running his thumbs across Viktor’s hands in his own. “But thank you I appreciate it.”

 

“Of course my Yuuri. Maybe we can get some junk food to help with this all.” He winks grabbing his hands to pull him closer. “Or we can make some more yummy food like the katsudon,” Viktor went slow saying the word as it passed from his lips. Almost seeming to taste the amazing dish on his tongue as he says it. “Anything you want to do krasivyy I’m yours to command.”

 

Shivering at what he might be implying Yuuri bites his cheek from saying that was more than what he need. That he just wanted Viktor just as he was. Instead of answering he nodded. “I’m glad.” Then a thought passed his mind as he glanced at Georgi’s jacket. “Hey is Georgi an Alpha by chance?”

 

Something passes by Viktor’s eyes almost like his whole expression was cascading down into the icy persona he did in interviews before Yakov came over his gruff voice stopping Viktor from responding.

 

“Katsuki I’ve been trying to make arrangement for you three’s stay after Yura’s competition but everytime I try calling the different hotels in that area it either beeps out or all they start speaking is alien to me.”

 

“Wait are you talking about Hatsetsu area or where are you calling to?” Yuuri asks leaning back as Viktor gets to his feet the hard look in his eyes more.

 

“No I didn’t think of calling that close. I’ve been trying to find areas that are near rinks for these two idiots to skate.” Yakov then pauses to pet Makkachin on the head. “If there are any places near your hometown with a rink that would be great to know.”

 

Yuuri nods holding Georgi’s jacket in comfort. “There’s actually a rink there called the Ice Castle near the Ninja House. I’m sure there would still be spots for practice there for them.”

 

There’s a relieved look on Yakov’s face as he nods. “Good see if they will put up with these two idiots for a week.” Then he walked off starting to bark of encouragement and other orders to any remaining students of his on the ice.

 

“A week?” Yuuri asks looking up at Viktor anything else pushed out of his mind for now.

 

“Well yes I thought that would be a nice amount of time to bond with your family again. Or we can go up to a month…” The other said tapping his chin in contemplation.

 

Shaking his hands up Yuuri looked at him wide eyed at that thought. “No no a week is fine that’s more than enough for now.” 

 

“Hmm.” Viktor said shifting his feet. “So did you talk to your family about the visit? Hopefully they can give us some rooms to sleep over there. You said it was an onsen before yes?”

 

Yuuri nodded looking away a little warily. “Y-yeah there should be room probably. They use to use a lot of the rooms as sleeping area’s before.” Then he looks up. “Wait I thought you were going to talk to them about that or Yakov?”

 

“Really?” Viktor asked back freezing in place. “No we-when was the last time you talked to your family anyway Yuuri?”

 

The question hits Yuuri’s chest as he actually thinks about it. Probably a year now. Or two, the days and months ran into each other and after the last promise to see them fell through Yuuri wanted to stop disappointing them and himself anymore. Now that plans for sure were set in motion Yuuri was almost in disbelief he would soon actually see them. See everybody. 

 

His answer though doesn’t provide Viktor with any clues. “It’s been a while.”

 

“You should call them tonight. Won’t that be wonderful!” Viktor says joyfully before spotting Yuri getting off the ice and asking if he was ready to leave. When his brother said yes they busied getting everything put away.

 

Sure that will be amazing, Yuuri thought grimsing as another wave of cramps went through his gut.

 

\--------

 

Being back in the house that he had hid from a man trying to steal from Viktor was odd. He still felt safe in the home but it was with an added pressure of knowledge that somebody none of them knew tried that. As soon as they got inside Viktor had ran to his room to grab something for Yuuri. The sweater handed to him was definitely going to be too big for him but Yuuri smiled softly before putting it on.

 

It must of pleased Viktor because he started humming his Stammi Vicino song as he walked away probably to the kitchen. Yuri’s eyes seemed to twitch at him before he yanked at Yuuri to follow him.

 

They were in the youngers room before Yuuri knew it everything smelling like Viktor as he wore his sweater. A snapping of fingers happens in front of Yuuri’s face making him blink back to where he was at. “Yes?”

 

“Why is Viktor acting all jealous. More so than usual I mean?” Yuri paced in the room before stopping. “Do you...do you think it’s cause of the home invasion? Oh shit is Viktor going to try to protect us ever more now? I can barely take his protective bothering enough as is.” Yuri said before resuming his pacing.

 

“I don’t think it’s that. I thought he would actually be colder to me than he is.” Yuuri muse rubbing the sleeves of Viktor’s sweater on his face. “After I asked him if Georgi was actually an Alpha he seemed well different?”

 

The other’s feet stop as he frowns almost comically. “Why did you think Georgi was an Alpha? He’s clearly a Beta with strong wants of weird makeup.”

 

“Look,” Yuuri huffed staring down at Yuri. “He said he had a girlfriend who was an Omega so he had to be an Alpha by default right? Omega’s can’t have relationships with Betas they aren’t allowed.”

 

“Why’s that?” Yuri asked staring back at him just as intensely.

 

“We...we just aren’t allowed okay?” He said looking away and cowering a little under his heated gaze. “We can’t be with anyone but Alpha’s.” 

 

A growl comes from Yuri as he grabs Yuuri’s or really Viktor’s sweater on him. “Says who, what if someday I want to be with somebody who’s a Beta instead of an Alpha? It’s not like World War III will happen because of it. It should be a choice dammit.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes sighing as he tried to get him to let go. “You’re right but that’s just not how the world works Yuri. Why do you think I have so many problems now because of being basically tossed to Alpha’s left and right? Don’t you think I would of loved to be with a Beta instead of having to be under one of the masochists Alpha males I had? Thinking I’m just there to look pretty and birth babies for them? No, no it probably would've been so much simpler to be with a Beta. At least Beta’s in this whole dynamics we fucking have at least have the most choice in what they want!” Then Yuuri panted blanching soon after as he realized he was yelling now at Yuri. 

 

“Oh fuck.” He squeaked watching as Yuri looked just as scared as he was probably now. Look at what he didn’t scaring his student instead of helping. Scaring him out of being happy about just being himself. Turning quickly away Yuuri runs out of the room to hide behind his own door.

 

He doesn't’ answer any other the persistent knocking or yelling the other did as he tried to catch his breath, the painful cramps making themself known again. Really everything about his life was painful to be him sometimes. On shaky legs Yuuri gets up slowly from his position against the door before dropping against the bed and groaning. 

 

The knocking creased soon after as if the person outside knew they weren’t going to get through to him anytime soon. Really thinking about it, in this situation it wasn’t too late to switch to a different Omega helper for Yuri. With the suppressions and other medications Yuri had to take he was probably set for sometime in spring or early summer to have his first heat. Rolling onto his back Yuuri looked up at the ceiling jumping it seemed to the worst thoughts first like always. Oh this whole day was turning to crap wasn’t it?

 

A different knock on his door makes him groan. “Yes Viktor?”

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked through the door making Yuuri snort. He didn’t ask what happened but with Yuuri’s yelling it probably was apparent.

 

“Peachy keen.” Yuuri mused closing his eyes again. “It’s unlocked Yuri didn’t try turning the knob.”

 

Viktor listens coming in before shifting from foot to foot by the bed. Hitting the spot next to him Viktor lays there wanting to say something but no words are spoken between them. Yuuri just watches him wanting to memorise every expanse of his face and all the colors in his eyes before he was probably kicked out. His eyes seem to soften before his larger hands cup his chin and rub it gently.

 

“Maya milaya what’s on your mind. Your gears are working overtime I can see smoking coming out of your ears almost.” Viktor grins the corners of his mouth rounding. 

 

“I just want to remember you forever like this before I’m gone.” He blurts out saying the truth.

 

“Gone?” The smile vanishes as his eyes take on a frightened look and his hand is taken back. “Where are you going, and why? Is it because you scared to be in this place anymore? If that’s it I can just buy a different house no problem.”

 

“No when you get rid of me. I was yelling at Yuri about something so stupid and he must hate me now so why keep an useless Omega any longer you know?” Yuuri said back biting his lip. When nothing is said back he sighs moving away from Viktor to get up. Arms stop him making his escape and he watches as Viktor pulls him even closer.

 

“You’re not useless Yuuri. And I don’t think Yura could ever hate you now. Maybe he’ll just be his moody self for a while but no I don’t think he could actually hate you ever.” Viktor admitted their noses very close together they now breathing the same air probably. “I don’t want you leaving either please.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri says in a shaky breath feeling as the Alpha’s body relaxes next to his.

 

“Good so for that scare I get to sleep with you now.” The other announces moving to bury himself on Yuuri’s chest.

 

“Wait-what!” He protests but Viktor’s arms remain strong around Yuuri making him stop and just stare at him. Hesitantly Yuuri lays his own arms around Viktor’s shoulders relaxing with him. It was nice laying there with him and Yuuri sighed the warmth of the other against him doing wonders for his poor abdomen. His door creaks open and Yuuri blinks looking over at Yuri.

 

Words don’t pass between them before Yuri comes closer getting behind him on the bed now. A sigh comes from Yuuri as the two hug him holding on for dear life it felt. When Makkachin jumps on the bed Yuuri huffs shaking his head. “How many people can even get on this bed?” 

 

But nobody answers him as they all seem to take an improv nap piled on there together. Which was fine for him and his tired self. 

 

Laying his head above Viktor’s as the other breaths steadily in and out he kisses the top of his part. “Is it really getting that thin?” Viktor chuckles beneath his face making Yuuri jump in their hold.

 

“...no?” Yuuri questions keeping his position there so he doesn’t have to look at Viktor’s face. “It’s just so pretty.” He finishes lamely.

 

“You’re the one who’s pretty Yuuri.”

 

And Yuuri snorts petting Viktor’s soft silvery hair. “Yeah sure.” But the other just responds this time by moving his hands so they barely touch his bare skin under the sweater. Maybe he should feel scared by this touch, normally when Alpha’s did this they had expected him to uncloth then fuck him. But everytime he was in this Alpha’s arms with any sort of touch it felt like he belonged there. 

 

Behind him Yuri shifts around so that his head is on Yuuri’s shoulder laying there so that their height difference a little more apparent but not by much, as the younger falls asleep there. Relaxing from both of their scents of snow and ice and floral accents too Yuuri sleeps for a bit as the day crashes down around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri calls his family finally and they all finish packing to go to Yuri's competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't as ambitious with this chapter as I would of liked. I'm getting a little sick I think and I blame it on the weather we've been having like fuck can we please get some sunshine and no rain for a few days. That would be so great.
> 
> So yeah sorry about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy. Next one will be over Yuri's competition and then one after that will be them going to Yuuri's home town for a week. Love you all thank you for the support and everything you guys give me! Bye bye~

Yuuri was staring at the phone in his hand as it shook a little from his nerves. He had programed all of his families numbers into the touch screen phone from the flip but he was scared about calling any of them. They were leaving in a few hours for the NHK trophy for Yuri to perform in, and it would be three days before they actually went to Yutopia but still…

 

Hitting the call button it rang for the home phone of the onsen his nerves mounting with each passing moment. It clicks as somebody picks up the call.

 

“Moshi moshi this is Yutopia how can I help you?” The other says in Japanese on the other line making Yuuri freeze as he thinks as what to say.

 

“Hello? Do you speak English then?” She chuckles making Yuuri grin at her voice.

 

“Ahem ah...hello Mari-neesan.” Yuuri finally says back and the silence is reversed now as she pauses.

 

Then she seems to explode in volume making him almost drop the phone in his confusion. “Yuuri wait how-is that really you little bro?” Mari asks voice getting excited now. “I need to get mom and dad one moment.”

 

“No wait!” But the phone is placed down letting him now that she had impulsively rang off to get them.

 

His heart thumps painfully as he worries what his family members would think after all this time and he starts to regret calling again. But his mother comes onto the phone all his worries seem to disappear. “Yuuri my sweet baby.” She cooes beautifully in Japanese making Yuuri almost start crying. Over the phone Yuuri thinks that she may actually be crying already and he can feel his own face scrunch up as he tries to not cry himself.

 

“Hello Mama.” He says back the emotion in his voice at having missed her the most it seemed out of all his other family members.

 

“Oh Yuuri it’s so nice to hear from you. How are you and what could be the occasion to hear from you? Your birthday is coming up, my baby is going to be 23.” Hiroko says with joy though something else hangs off her words as she continues. “I wish we could see you.”

 

Yuuri scratches his cheek as the threat of tears vanish slowly. “Um about that...you know that the NHK trophy is this week right?”

 

“Yes Minako senpai was talking about it in passing actually. What about it dear?”

 

“The person I’m helping right now is competing in it for the Juniors. We’ll be going and his brother...wants to come visit for a week if that’s okay with you guys.” Then Yuuri pauses thinking about what he just said to her and cringing a little at how he worded it all.

 

“Yuuri...yes of course baby it’s been so long please come, don’t worry about the cost or anything. You said him and his brother will be coming yes? I can set up the old banquet hall near where your old bedroom is. Do you want us to move anything around in there before you come over?”

 

That gets Yuuri thinking and he frowns heavily thinking about what his old room must look like still. If they never touched it since he had been gone-oh gods. “Can you ask Mari to take my posters down please?”

 

“Of that Viktor guy? Sure I can.” But the other question she doesn’t ask hangs there mocking him.

 

If Viktor saw his old shrine almost of him, Yuuri didn’t know what he would of done. “Thank you Mama I love you.”

 

“And I love you too Yuuri.” Hiroko sighes happy to have been given the chance to talk to him again. “We’ll be seeing you soon yes?”

 

“Yes goodbye.” Then there was an awkward pause as neither of them wanted to hang up but Yuuri finally does so. A weight off his shoulders he looks around his room getting up to grab a few last clothes and items satisfied with him bag all packed up. With his paperwork and other identifications he walks down the stairs to deposit it with the other two’s bags.

 

Eyebrows kneading up as he looks at the amount there but he shrugs it off to go to the kitchen. In there was Viktor and Yuri who the former got a huge smile on his face seeing him. “Are you all ready to go? I just made a light lunch for us all.”

 

Yuuri looks down at the sandwiches he made before sitting with them and grabbing at one. It did look simple but it was definitely what they needed before being on a plane ride. “Thank you.” He says biting into it. Simple yet good. “What are you guys going to do about Makkachin during our time away? Do you have a kenal she goes to or somebody who comes here to walk her and stuff?”

 

Viktor gets a look on his face before looking away. Yuri provided Yuuri the answer to his question.

 

“The idiot wants to take her with us. He got her registered as a support dog so she can have better clearance for you.”

 

“For me why?” Yuuri asks back a little confused about this.

 

“Because if anything goes wrong for you she will be there. She’s always by your side as is she knows if you’re going to break down before any of us do it seems.” And Yuuri stays silent after Yuri is done talking knowing his words are true. Looking down at his feet under the table he sees the dog they were talking about down there shifted ever so slightly towards him the most.

 

Not knowing what to say to all of that Yuuri just nods munching on the sandwich. “Thank you.”

 

Viktor smiles more at him before checking his phone. “Oh Yakov texted he says the flight might move up soon due to weather perhaps we should leave soon.” He finishes frowning now and hitting some buttons on his phone before nodding. “There’s a storm front with snow coming with it. I suppose it makes sense that we should leave now.”

 

“Do we have everything ready?” Yuuri asks fidgeting in his seat after dryly finishing the sandwich.

 

“We should.” Viktor says nonchalantly before standing. The rest of the sandwiches are put away and Yuri grabs Yuuri’s hand moving him out as the other cleans up fast.

 

“I think he’s up to something. He doesn’t need all this stuff if we were just going to be on vacation for a week.” Green eyes look up at him then away. “Do you want to snoop before he gets back.”

 

“That’s invasion of privacy.” Yuuri says even though he was curious too. Compared to his one bag and Yuri’s two Viktor had double of theirs. Carrying all of them through the airport wasn’t going to be fun.

 

They are stopped from going anything when Viktor reappears Makkachin on his heels. “Who’s ready?” He asks dorning one of his many bags with a smile.

 

\--------

 

Really the ride to the airport then actually getting on the plane wasn’t that bad. It was the inbetween that sucked. When they had arrived at the airport with so many of Viktor’s bags and an excited Makkachin that’s when everything tried going downhill. 

 

Official works wanted to get Makkachin out but with some papers of Viktors and an empty smile they were approved. Everytime Viktor whipped it out on his face Yuuri felt unhappy and saddened by the sight.

 

The older would soon replace the smile that he loved back but it would still not feel the same.

 

A soft pat of Makkachin eased some of their worries before they met up with Yakov to discuss the plane and seating arrangements. Yuuri zoned out for most of that conversation going where he thought he might need to go instead with them. So then during the transition of checking in and waiting for the new call time for the flight on some hard seats, Yuri had latched onto his arm again with no chance at letting go.

 

It made Yuuri worried at first this action but soon after watching the younger, he noticed he was sniffing around in different directions every so often. He must be developing his smelling better, Yuuri mused before grabbing a tube of scent blockers out of his carry on. “I don’t need that.” Yuri said instantly as Yuuri turned to him with it.

 

“Yes you do. You’re use to mostly your rink mates and a few people around town scents. You’re going to start getting an overload and a headache will form. Let me just put some of this under your nose okay? Even though this is supposed to just neutralize your own oder, it works great as a filter from harsh scents around you as well.” Then he moved the cap off before getting some on his finger.

 

Their eyes lingered together before Yuri gave up and let him smear it under his nose. If Yuuri was to go by the reaction the other had on now, he would say it had been a success.

 

“Better?” 

 

“Yeah.” Yuri responded before both of their eyes are drawn up to Viktor’s tall form. 

 

“They called our flight.” He said to them a smile quirking at his mouth. “Yakov said he could get two people first class even. Isn’t that great?” Viktor said with lots of enthusiasm. 

 

“Sure that is.” Yuuri said back already thinking that it must be Viktor and Yuri who had been chosen for those spots.

 

“Yep and you and Yura get that luxury.” He continued the smile rounding his edges. “A surprise no?” 

 

Yuri and Yuuri blink at him but the blond holding onto Yuuri’s arm tighter. “So I get him all to myself huh?”

 

“Yes-wait no not like that.” Then a blush seemed to redden his cheeks. “I thought you would need something like this before a competition Yura. And if there were only two spots I rather my favorite people get it.”

 

Nobody responds to that before Yuuri looks at everything musing to the older. “I don’t mind being in economy. Are you sure that’s all the reason to let me up there?”

 

“Of course it is.” Viktor said brightly before something is announced over the intercom again. “That’s us let’s go.” And he grabbed Makkachins leash and Yuuri’s hand to go. Not to be undone Yuri kept his arms around Yuuri’s own being dragged along with by the head strong Alpha. 

 

Like said before getting on the plane and arriving hadn’t been that bad. And now that both Yuri’s and Makkachin were resting in the first class section it was even better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets ready for his competition at the NHK trophy and Chris appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather is still bleak but the weekend wasn't that bad loves. I think I'm just super tired of everything and just want to sleep for a thousand years. And ah hahah was watching some old but great movies today and I just can't stop thinking of stories I would love to make based off of them. Like Princess Bride or Stardust even *does an eyebrow wiggle* Maybe future ideas, or not, I need to get this one worked through first. It's going pretty well. Hopely I can have my sister on the weekend go over past chapters for anything so she can help with the many writing errors I have. 
> 
> But even so that won't stop me from posting stuff when I do finish them. I get so excited after making a chapter and I just want to share with all of you when I do. So yeah sorry not sorry, about any and all errors I have in this. But it's still readable isn't it? But yes so, there's that, and I had to add Chris , I just can't wait til he grabs the butt! Viktor is going to be sooo jealous at that lol. And thank you lovelies for the love and support on this it's much appreciated!

Yuuri was sitting close to the rink to watch everything. Well as close as he could get since he wasn’t a competitor or coach. Really he didn’t mind where he was sitting he always liked watching rather being apart of a competition anyway. 

 

The sounds and excitement that happened around him sent shivers down his spine and Yuuri felt incredibly happy and amazed to even be there. Makkachin thumped her tail between his legs as she sat there protecting him happy as well. Her eyes watched with him but with more of a determined look to them as she stayed there and watched.

 

And yes she took her job of this very seriously. People had come by to maybe talk to him assumed or try to pet Makka but she had given them a warning growl or bark that made them rethink doing so.

 

Even so with her with him, Yuuri really wanted to just be closer to Yuri and of course Viktor but with no clearance for him, he had to wait in the stands. It was a little weird being left alone up there with only Makkachin but Viktor stayed nearby hanging on the divider between the competitor’s section and to the audience to talk to him and make sure he was alright. A smile plays on his face before Yakov came over to interrupt them.

 

“We have about 10 minutes before we start. Yura’s in the second braket thought.” Yakov says before nodding at Yuuri. “Do you want to wait with him till then?”

 

When Viktor nods Yuuri feels a little bit of his heart clinch more. “Can I see him before he skates?”

 

Yakov’s face softens a little at him. “Of course you can we’ll meet back here when it’s time.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles petting Makkachin’s head as he watches them move.

 

Viktor hesitates but then makes his hands into a heart shape at Yuuri. Blushing Yuuri looks around at the people gathered around before slowly giving him one back. The smile Viktor gets on his face melts some of Yuuri’s worries and he smiles back watching as them go underneath the stands to help Yuri out probably.

 

He expects himself to start worrying and to get scared now that they were gone but with Makkachin there with him, he was surprisingly alright. The people around him were getting keyed up and excited and Yuuri was too. If only he had a flag or something to show his support.

 

After the men’s Juniors there was going to be the women’s and then the Senior division by the end of the day. Yuuri wondered if they would be able to stay for all of the competitions. He was taken out of his thoughts when somebody was actually brave enough to sit next to him. And with Makka not deterring them away from him made Yuuri sneak a glance over at them.

 

The person sitting there didn’t raise any flags with him either but they didn’t look very familiar either. When they caught him staring he winked making Yuuri look away with a slight blush. “How have you been Yuuri?” He asked making him jump at his voice.

 

He did sound pretty familiar and he sneaked a peak back at him. From the green eyes to the blond hair with an undercut Yuuri stopped some more pieces of the puzzle falling into place. “C-chris?”

 

“Yes mon cheri.” Chris said back his green eyes holding some mischief in them. 

 

“You’re-you’re here?” Yuuri questions out a little hesitant as his hands stay in Makkachins fur.

 

“Yes of course I am, I have a gold medal to win later today.” And he grins moving a hand to pet Makkachin too which she happily leans into. “Plus Viktor texted me that you would be waiting up here in the stands watching. I couldn’t stop myself from coming over and seeing you.”

 

Emotion chokes up his throat but Yuuri pushes past it to talk to him. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“It sure has.” Chris provides back his eyes staring at him. “I’m glad you’re with Viktor finally.”

 

“A-ah we aren’t together! I’m just...helping his brother Yuri out since he presented.” Yuuri tries to explain but the words seem to fall on deaf ears as the other mhmms in acknowledgement. Chris knew about his huge crush back in Juniors when they had skated competipetly together. 

 

He shared a lot of the same posters and love for the silver haired skater as him actually and it was amazing. It would've probably been even more embarrassing if it had been anybody else of course but with Chris it couldn’t ever be. Even back when Yuuri had been competing Chris had kept them on same level and it had been great knowing the other still respected him even if he was an Omega. And now...the older actually got to fight for the podium with Viktor while he stayed in the stands.

 

Chris must of said something because he had a slightly worried look on his face and was touching his shoulder to get his attention. “Yes?” Yuuri questioned trying to snap himself out of his inner musings.

 

“I asked how you are liking living with them. It must be different from the other places you've been to.” Chris repettes before looking towards the ice as the skaters of the first group were finishing up their warm ups for their short skate. 

 

“It is.” Yuuri said looking at the ice with him in wonder. Seeing the young skaters filled him with pride and anticipation at how they would do. Many of them were going to try doubles and maybe triples today so even if Yuri declared he needed a quad Yuuri knew the younger would be just fine.

Especially after seeing the programs he had to showcase. Yuuri watched as the first one stood on the ice thinking of himself all those years ago. He always had the unlucky one to go first for skating it seemed. The uncertainty of how he would stack up against the others after him always unnerved Yuuri and made his skating reflect that. It was only the year before he presented at 16 that had been a golden year for him. Or really silver since Chris had said with him in Juniors before moving up to the Senior division the next year after.

 

The young skater went to the center waiting to perform for the judges and audience. “This one is from France. He’s going to be a remarkable skater in a few years.” Chris gushes. “Although the composition of their skate could be mixed up a little bit.”

 

“What make it a little more sexy?” Yuuri asked laughing and Chris joins in him with their slight laughter the time going by quick now that he was back with his friend.

 

So quick that he barely noticed that it was almost time for the second division to start right after they cleaned the ice back up. The leader board was pretty impressive for now but Yuuri knew that Yuri could pull something spectacular with his own skating yet to come. And maybe even when the Grand Prix or World’s came Yuri would be even better then.

 

“Oh there they come now.” Chris said grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to look. Laughing Yuuri looks in his direction waving at the grinning face of Viktor and the slow smile of Yuri’s.

 

The grin on Viktor’s face seems to freeze as he sees him making Yuuri hesitate with his own smile. Chris’s hand on his waist stays there keeping him grounded as they come over. 

 

“Yuurri~” Viktor sings basically pouting as he jumps up closer on the barrier. The heart shaped smile is on his face letting Yuuri know that everything is fine again.

 

“Hello Vitya I’ve been keeping your Yuuri protected till now. But I’m not sure if he would like to come back to you.” Chris teased moving his head to lay next to Yuuri’s as he laughed at his antics. “What do you say Yuuri come be with me instead of this grochy Alpha who only likes winning gold.” Then he kissed Yuuri’s cheek making him blush and laugh a little louder close to tears.

 

“Chris stop you’re being silly.” Yuuri breathed out before trying to wiggle from his hold. This was the most fun Yuuri had had in forever. And it was nice even if it was in the expense of Viktor.

 

“Of course mon cheri.” But his hand doesn’t leave as they both eye Viktor from across from them.

 

“Chrisss.” Viktor whines looking like he was going to jump across the barrier before Yakov pulls at him.

 

“Stop this nonsense Viktor. Yura’s going up soon.” And Yuuri looks from the pouting form of Viktor to look at Yuri and where he was at standing. He looked a little nervous and his green eyes peeked up at him from under his lashes.

 

His outfit was simple yet expressive in how it fit him. It was just dark pants paired with a white dress top but it looked tailored made for the boy. His growing hair was swept to the side hiding his right eyes as he ducked down some. “You look beautiful Yura.” yuuri said taking the nickname the other russians had used for him. 

 

The green eyes whipped up sparkling at his words. “You think so? Just wait til tomorrow when I win against everybody.” The smirk on his face heightened the promise of his words.

 

“Well like you said we just have to wait til tomorrow won’t we?” Yuuri responded a smile brightening his own face. He couldn’t wait to be there when Yuri skated. The younger brought so much promise to the skating world and when he went to Seniors next year he knew both Chris and Viktor would have a run for their money. 

 

“Tch.” Yuri said turning away and trying to gear himself up for his skate. He was at least second in this and he walked to the barrier around the rink to go do some warm ups with the other skaters. 

 

Shifting in his spot Yuuri gets out of Chris’ hold to lean down on the section that Viktor had just been trying to jump over. “How’s he doing?” Yuuri asked him tapping his hand there.

 

“Probably a little anxious really. We used the scent blockers you gave him so that he wouldn’t get too keyed up about everyone around him and their scents. Little Yura is going to do great.” And he moved his hand to touch Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri moves his hand too so that they are touching fingertip to fingertip, Viktor’s larger hand apparent to his own. But also just the right size to hold, and he enterlocks them, his fingers squeezing Viktor’s hand. “I know he will do great. He’ll do it just to spite you probably.” 

 

And they laugh knowing that’s true before Viktor squeezes his hand back some sort of emotion playing behind his eyes. “I bet he will.” 

 

Chris comes over after that with Makkachin, leaning next to Yuuri before sending him a pointed glaze at their hands making Yuuri blush more but he doesn’t move still holding Viktor’s hand. 

 

“They going to start soon aren’t they? I better be leaving to get lunch and prepare for my own skating today if so. Maybe I can catch up with you two later then.” He smiles patting Yuuri’s shoulder and looking at Viktor for a moment.

 

Viktor nods waving at him. “That sounds fantastic Chris let’s do dinner while we’re all here together. Do you know of any places my Yuuri, we can go?”

 

“Ah um...not really but I can figure it out on the go perhaps?” Yuuri says hesitantly looking over at Chris. “It shouldn’t be too hard maybe you guys will find something you enjoy while we’re out.”

 

“If it’s anything like the katsudon you made for us, then anywhere we go will be fine dorogy.” And he rubbed Yuuri’s hand making him sigh at the feeling.

 

“You’re just saying that.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at him before Chris chuckled deeply.

 

“I’ll go with his gut as well to where ever you want to take us Yuuri.” And he stood back up as the announcers called for the other skaters to get off the ice for the first performer to get ready. “And I suppose that is my cue to start leaving. Text me later when you want to meet up.”

 

“Sure thing.” Viktor said wishing him a goodbye. 

 

Waving his support to them, Chris left them and Yuuri gently took his hand from Viktor’s as Yuri came over with Yakov.

 

“I’m skating next so you better yell your support for me.” Yuri said the nervousness apparent in his voice. Reaching out to Yuri Yuuri smiled as he came closer his hands touching the youngers face between them.

 

“I’ll be the loudest next to Viktor screaming for you.” He smiled kissing his forehead while brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes to look at him. “You’re going to do so well.” Yuuri said, letting him go gently as his name was called out. “Go show them what you’re made of.” 

 

And the words filter through Yuri as he nods moving away from determination radiating through him. “You better watch me. And you too Viktor I’m going to break your records.” He promised moving to the rink before handing his skate guards to Yakov. One more look is tossed back to them before he enters the rink to skate.

 

“He just might do that.” Viktor laughs looking right at Yuri’s figure as he moves to the center.

 

“What break your record?” Yuuri asks a little starstruck on Yuri’s figure as he waits for the music to start.

 

There’s no answer but a hand moves to interlock with Yuuri’s once more, as cheers come from the two of them as Yuri skates with his heart on the ice almost for all to see there. Yuuri didn’t doubt that Yuri would win this competition but him breaking Viktor’s Junior records was another thing. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes the out to eat and then gets into a serious conversation with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and support guys it means the world to me. All the love and concern and cuteness from you all makes me so flipping ecstatic to keep going. Though if ever you want to read my other fics that would be cool too. Just recommend 'he's my keeper' since it's finished for now. But not a lot of the others I have there or the wip I have stored for later use.....OTL sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter I'm sorry for how it turned out I really want some more Chris moments! Like just fucking grab the butt, a jealous Viktor is amazing but a jealous Yuuri is too. So yes thank you and enjoy guys!

“Did you really think I would just take you to some sushi place to get some authentic food?” Yuuri smirked at the trio with him, their minds being blown by the shear amount of information on the menus presented to them and items. Sure the NHK trophy wasn’t finished yet but after the short programs for both Yuri and Chris there was barely any doubt that they weren’t going to win tomorrow. 

 

So as Yuuri researched for places to take them, his eyes had widened when he’d found the perfect place to eat. Yes it was a little bit pricey but with all the winnings the others had gotten in the past and how good the food promised to be he was ecstatic. Plus Yuuri had saved quite a bit of his own money from the jobs he handled even if most of the profit went to his family.

 

Secretly of course. He didn’t want them worrying too much about him and money situations like in the past. It was okay, he was okay now, and he looked over to smile at the small group with him.

 

“What do you guys want to try? We can get some sampler items perhaps. Or we could even get some ramen if you aren’t that adventurous. Their shio should be good.” Yuuri commented before Yuri leaned over next to him to shove the menu under his face.

 

“What’s this?” He pointed at a picture getting Yuuri’s attention more as he hid them behind the menu. 

 

“That’s just onigiri. They’re shaped rice balls. I think we can have that as one of the side dishes.” Yuuri mused scanning the rest of the menu next to Yuri. “Do you guys want to share a shabu shabu or a Japanese hot pot?” Then he moved the menu down away from them to look at the men across from them.

 

“Whatever you think my Yuuri.” Viktor responds searching the back for drink options. “Oh and we can get some sake or beer to go with!”

 

“I can’t drink yet asshole.” Yuri says bristling at his suggestion. 

 

“A little drink for the adults won’t be such a bad thing would it Yurio.” Chris grins tapping the menu on the table under him. “It’ll be like a precelerbaration drink of our winnings.”

 

“Don’t get such a big head idiot.” Then Yuri stays quiet leaning against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

But Yuuri is silent during this exchange on rather they should have alcohol or not tonight. The thought of it filled him with mild disdain but he didn’t dwell on it too much. The only time he had tried drinking he didn’t remember much if not any of it since he had just kept going and going. But he knows he had been underage during that time but had been in good reason...kind of.

 

While he was paying attention Viktor had tried flagging down a waiter to their table making him jump out of his thoughts to help in the process of ordering. He made sure he and Yuri had just water though under the confused eyes of the other males.

 

They didn’t say anything about it though as they lulled into the silence around them, as Yuuri slowly sank into his seat. Well if you couldn’t call this awkward then Yuuri didn’t know what it was. He was about to say something to break the dreadful silence but a cry of ‘there he is!’ was heard.

 

Oh, Yuuri mused, they must be skating fans. Then he watched as the older skaters morphed into their interview personas the smiles not quite meeting their eyes.

 

Two women came up their perfume scents masking what they were, delight in their eyes as they came to their table. “We heard about you being at NHK trophy but we didn’t know if the rumors were true.” The smaller of the two said her eyes bouncing from person to person. Their presence didn’t rub Yuuri the wrong way so he relaxed as he tried to see what Viktor would do with them.

 

“Would you like a commemorative photo?” Viktor finally asked the other people at the table shifting away from his photo viewing area.

 

“Yes please!” The taller woman all but squeaked before handing him her opened up phone. “We have been followers of Katsuki-san for years and now Yuri!”

 

“Wait what me?!” Yuuri said picking up his name but nothing else. Why would they want a photo with me? But he didn’t get an explanation till the girls were on either side of Yuuri and Yuri. Yuri was just as freaked out as him but he made himself presentable for Viktor to take pictures. Both Chris and Viktor mess around with filters til there must be over a dozen photos taken.

 

Once the girls stand up they bow a wide smile on both their lips as the smaller of the set talked to them all. “Thank you so much Katsuki-san and Yuri. You both are such an inspiration to us. A lot of Omega’s are treated worse than dirt but still you two have fought so hard to be where you are at despite your secondaries like ours. You both have our support for whatever you do.” 

 

Then they left as sudden as they came. Yuuri swore they had to have been here for Viktor. On the walk over 10 different people had asked for a photo alone. But two Omega women approaching them…

 

“Yuuri the foods here.” A voice calls out to him from his mental battle.

 

“Sorry, I ah was just surprised.” Yuuri admits sheepishly back. The smile on Viktor’s face tells him otherwise. But when neither of them say anything else and stare into each other’s eyes it’s Christophe who gets their minds away from each other.

 

“Hey lovebirds the food will get cold if you don’t eat soon.” And a wink follows his statement making both of them look over. Blushing Yuuri looks down quickly to the arrangement on the table suddenly famished from the day. 

 

Letting all other thoughts aside he focuses on the meal, moving Yuri’s hands twice to correct his chopstick usage. Yuri just takes it in stride heating up more of the meat and vegetables.

 

All in all it was an amazing place but the thought of the two girls wanting pictures with him and Yuri lingers on his mind.

 

“Dessert?” The waiter asks picking up to clear the dirty plates away from them. 

 

“No thank you.” Yuuri smiles his stomach happily filled with the good food they had eaten. Plus he knew the party with him couldn’t stand too much to get off the diet they were on so dessert was not a real option really.  “Just the check.” And the waiter nods leaving them alone for a moment to do so.

 

Looking at the other two adults Yuuri breaths out an even smile on his face. “So how are we splitting this up?”

 

“Splitting? You don’t have to worry about it milaya I’ve got it covered.” Viktor answers him a credit card already out of his pocket. 

 

“Vikt-”

 

“Let the poor Alpha buy you dinner Yuuri. It’s not like the gold medal winnings of his will be drained by a mear dinner date.” Chris butts in leaning on Viktor’s shoulder heavily. 

 

Yuuri gets weird pangs in his stomach at the sight but he shrugs giving in. “Well if you want to.”

 

“Of course I do my Yuuri.” And he hands his card to the waiter when they get the check. “That was delicious we should do that more often.”

 

“What go out to eat and stuff.” Yuri huffs probably had been looking forward to dessert. Rice sticks to his check stubbornly, and Yuuri leans over to brush it gently from there his hand pausing to touch the softness. Startled by the touch but not rejecting it, the younger leans into it his expression happy.

 

Yuuri almost thinks the other Yuri started to pur but that must be his imagination. The check comes back then after being paid and Yuuri stands up looking at the other two there across from them. 

 

His heart goes out to Viktor’s expression, and confusion at the almost laughing face Chris had. Really that Beta was going to be the death of him. As long as he didn’t tell Viktor any of his dark secrets from Juniors it should be fine. But looking at Chris now...he misses the younger versions of themselves so much more. Voice choking back a little he coughs getting it back under control. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yes dorogy.” Then Viktor takes his arm leading them all back to their hotel. Only a short walk it seemed from the restaurant.

 

\-------

 

Yuri and him sit in the middle of the big king sized bed of the room eyes staring at each other and the dim lighting of the laps keeping them company. He had just finished yelling at Viktor to go to his own before sitting there with Yuuri right across from him. The air was woven tightly around them almost suffocatingly so as the green eyes tried searching into Yuuri’s for something.

 

Trying to break the tension Yuuri speaks breaking the air around. “Shouldn’t we go to bed?”

 

“Soon. I need to figure something out.” And he scoots closer invading Yuuri’s bubble more and more. Which was fine with him, their relationship had been going alone quite well but the look in the youngers eyes didn’t sit fine with him even if they were just curious.

 

“Yuri look-” Then Yuri moved in fast pushing Yuuri onto the bed. He didn’t move for a moment stunned about this turn of events making his body freeze up. Memories threaten to resurface but Yuuri fights to stay in the now.

 

There was a flushed look to Yuri’s face before he’s hovered dangerously close to Yuuri’s face. “I need to know.” And he leaned forward placing his lips over Yuuri’s barely.

 

It wasn't like any of the other times he had been kissed before. His first one had been with the person who had been with them earlier, that had just reinstated himself in his life. The other times-didn’t need to be brought up. Before he could dwell on it anymore Yuri was leaving his lips his body still laying over Yuuri’s. Unspent tears were in his eyes as he moved off of him.

 

“I’m sorry I just wanted to know if...if we could be something more than this. But I didn’t feel anything from doing that. Nothing at all when I kissed you. I remember mom saying vaguely when she was with dad it just clicked when they kissed or touched. That they were meant for eachother and had me as the proof of their love. But that was years ago and I’m trying to remember every and anything she said to me.” His eyes look over then away. “Whenever I hug you or when you kissed my forehead before my short I felt some kind of pull but I don’t know what and I’m just so confused and scared.”

 

Tears leak from the corners of his eyes and Yuri aggressively wipes at them. “I know you like Viktor, a lot, but I wanted you to like me too. I don’t care if it’s in a romantic way I just don’t want you leaving me ever please.”

 

Emotions go through Yuuri but he settles on the most helpful one going to Yuri and laying them down in the bed now hoping the dim of the lights wouldn’t be too much. The motherly instincts of being an Omega hummed in him and it felt right curling with Yuri there.

 

“Yura shh it’s alright I understand.” And he reaches out to place a kiss on his forehead again calming the young Omega down against him. Being kissed by Yuri hadn’t fazed him and all it felt like was a brush of lips against his own. Like when his parents or sister had kissed him back in the day. It hadn’t felt wrong but at the same time he hadn’t really felt anything at all from the contact either. He knew what he felt towards the younger Yuri more clearly now. Way more clear than what he felt towards his brother.

 

“What I think we formed is more so like a parental bond actually.” Yuuri explained the thoughts becoming more concrete as he explains. “I...feel like you’re my child and you’re probably feeling like I’m your parent.” That’s how Omega’s lose their hearts to this kind of job. Well normally they are older mid age Omega’s when they do this but still.

 

His arms hug a little tighter as he thinks of what he should do. Breaking their bond wouldn’t be good but giving Yuri false promises to be with him forever was cruel. “I’m sorry Yura. I think we need a break from each other to solve this. I’m making you probably worse off. After the skating tomorrow maybe we should end this-”

 

“Don’t say that shit to me.” Yuri practically yells shoving at Yuuri’s arms around him. “You didn’t force us to start feeling like this. It just happened. I already treat Viktor more like a parent than a brother already, so why can’t I with you? You can’t decide things on your own like this.”

 

Hanging a small smile on his lips Yuuri holds Yuri’s hands that shoved at him before sighing. “We can talk to Yakov and Viktor about this then. I’m sorry to get you worked up. Will you be fine for tomorrow?” Yuuri worried glancing at the clock stand behind him and the time.

 

“Of course and I’ll get that fucking gold medal and then you will stay forever with us…” Yuri says his limbs getting tired from the emotions he had displayed. 

 

Yuuri smooths his blond hair from his face smiling sadly. “However long forever maybe.” And he slept too their bodies cuddling together in a mess for whoever it would be that wakes them up the next day.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri experiences a drop and confesses something to Viktor during the day of Yuri's free skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly putting this up before bed. Nighty night, love you all!

He had expected them to be in a rush the next day but instead everything felt like it was in a stand still. Moving his body over he leans heavily on Viktor’s arm his head on his shoulder. The taller seems shocked by his sudden movement but he quickly recovers nudging his head over Yuuri’s.

 

Makkachin whines trying to jump up on their lap as they wait there in the stands. Viktor was going to run down and help Yakov and Yuri when the time came but for now he was staying with Yuuri and Makka.

 

Stomach dropping, Yuuri sighs moving off of him to mess with Makkachin’s face a bare smile coming over his own. The way the two of them were acting towards each other wasn’t the same as the they had before now. It was like both parties now were worried about how long it would last for them as they were in this moment. Viktor hadn’t tried hugging or holding him like Yuri had but his fingers kept reaching out to find him and Yuuri to him too.

 

He didn’t know if he should try taking to what he supposed Yakov as his employer about this deplovement that he could of prevented before now. But his heart pitted against him saying to keep it as it was for now.

 

They all were going to go spend the next week after the competition at his family’s onsen. After that...he would address the concerns of his. 

 

“Yuuri are you alright?” Viktor asks him a hand brushing the fringe from his face as he does.

 

Blushing Yuuri gives him a curt nod before staring back down at Makkachin. “I’m just thinking is all.”

 

“You have so difficult thoughts lately don’t you?” But Viktor doesn’t ask for more instead turning in the bench as the rink side seating starts filling up. Yuuri stops moving as he sighs agreeing with Viktor.

 

“I do it seems.”

 

And he is surprised when Viktor cups his face towards him, their faces meer inches apart. “I want you to tell me about it someday milaya. It doesn’t have to be soon or ever if you wish but know I’m here for you. And Yura is too okay.”

 

Yuuri has a slight inking that the youngest had talked to him about something in regards to himself. Smelling Viktor’s crisp snow and strong flower combo Yuuri nods still staying in his hold. “Maybe someday soon, I just don’t want you to know how broken I truly am.” After that he is spared some of his explanations when fans start to see Viktor and try to get pictures and other things.

 

Smiling mutely at the sight Yuuri gets up walking with Makkachin to the food and sales area to get some space. The crowds weren’t as bad yesterday but somehow they were going to be at full capacity almost today. Thoughts that it is Viktor’s cause lingers on his mind but he keeps walking soon coming across some flowers that have bloomed amazingly.

 

His pockets scream at him not to impulse buy but he does anyway grabbing a blue rose along with his other flowers for his project. 

 

He’d made flower crowns before and he hoped he could make one between the wait time for the skaters. Clutching the bag tighter to himself Yuuri sees the gaggle of people around Viktor still making his heart thump painfully in his chest. If Makkachin hadn’t started nudgin the back of his knees Yuuri didn’t know if he would even try to get back over to Viktor anytime soon.

 

Within a few feet away Yuuri shifts his feet around before braving the group making it hard for him to see Viktor.

 

When their eyes meet Yuuri knows getting the rose for Viktor was a good choice. It even was close to part of his scent that would making him weak in the knees if he let him.

 

Gulping he moves closer with the flower in front of himself. “For you Viktor.”

 

Blue eyes melt dropping the professional persona as soon as Yuuri is in his vaciently. “Really Yuuri you shouldn’t have.” And he takes the rose smiling at the color. “How’d you know I like blue the most?”

 

Watching out of the corners of his eyes at the group of fans leave Yuuri gulps swallowing. “You said in an interview you feel in love with blue roses after a fan gave you a rose crown of them.” He didn’t add that the crown had been made by young him either in case that would screw his explanation up. Lifting the hidden bouquet of light pink flowers Yuuri smiles. “I thought Yuri would enjoy having a crown of his own when he won today.”

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Viktor says emotion choking up his voice. “That sounds wonderful. Can I help?”

 

Sitting down with his idol/crush/friend-no sitting with his Viktor Yuuri smiles the entire time helping move his hands into the right places so that the delicate stems don’t break. They lost two flowers due to that but in the end they have a beautiful crown of flowers fit for the prince that Yuri is. “Now we just need to gently water it til the end.”

 

“I’ll go do that now my Yuuri. I’ll be right back.” And Yuuri is left back there with the discarded broken roses waiting as the Alpha went to tend to the flowers. He doesn’t pay attention to it at first when something hits his head. Probably just popcorn, he muses but when it happens again the back of his neck tingles as he feels somebody watching him. 

 

Turning slightly he tries to figure out who’s doing this all when his brown eyes widen behind his glasses, from the venomous glares of a few people looking straight at him. It feels like they are trying to burn him alive under their eyes and Yuuri wishes he could vanish right now and away from those looks.

 

Ignoring it he about faces the ice gritting his teeth when food is thrown at him again harder and probably different items now. He can feel the tears gathering in his eyes but he decides he can take it just enough until Viktor comes back and then maybe beg him to go to the skaters area.

 

The soda hitting his head and bursting all over him stops his thoughts and makes some tears break through and roll down his face. There’s some shocked murmurs around him but he doesn’t move as now his breathing becomes a little erratic and heavy. Why were those girls bullying him like this? It was probably because of Viktor and how he was being nice sitting out there with him, Yuuri assumes his heart thundering away as the sticky mess of the soda coats down his back.

 

I just want to go away, I just want to go home and- But the word home hits him just as hard as the drink when he doesn’t truly know what it means to him anymore.

 

He can hear barking but it’s starting to get far away from him and he tries to push at the blank wall closing around him. “Shh Makkachin.” Yuuri says reaching for her form from around his blurred vision but misses her hands touching air. Frowning he tries to hear the voices around him but it feels just as muffled as her barking. “Makka-” 

 

And he falls forward his body shutting down and closing off the outside world from him. It had been a while since he’d experienced a drop, the current situation seeming not to have called for it at all. But still the way his body was shutting down to try to protect him was no mistake.

 

Yuuri can’t even feel what’s happening around him as he’s become a prisoner to his own mind. But he can smell things and the bar wifts of his Alpha calls out to him. Whimpering he tries to go to him but everything feels weak. Even the scent starts piling up taking his amazing Alpha away from him. His body must of reacted in someway because of this and so the scent of his Alpha comes back the only thing making him want to stay on this plane of Earth.

 

The senses of his body start coming back and he holds his Alpha tighter nose deep into their neck. Words feel funny on his tongue but he must say ‘Alpha’ out loud at one point because the body holding him vibrates as he chuckles.

 

“Yes Yuuri I’m an Alpha.”

 

True the word Alpha is what he is but Yuuri knows he needs to clarify better to him as everything comes more sharp into focus for him. The drop receding as Yuuri knows he’s safe now. “No my Alpha.” And he kisses at his throat right where their pulse is, feeling it speed up under his lips.

 

“Yuuri.” He groans under him, making Yuuri smile against his throat drunk off of his Alpha’s scent. “You can’t do something like this to me. You’re not going to be able to coherently say things like that without a filter right now. And-”

 

“Why not I mean them.” Yuuri says mouthing at his neck making more pheromones of Viktor’s out for him. He wonders why his isn’t responding and sighes fingers locking around Viktor’s neck. “Like saying I lovvvvveeee you~” Then a giggle comes from his mouth not noticing the shock still body of Viktor under him. “Loved you even before you were an Alpha and me an Omega.” The giggles keep coming til they exhaust him making Yuuri’s head lull on Viktor’s shoulder heavier now.

 

“I’m sleepy Vitya. You’re not going to leave me are you?”

 

The response back is delayed as he drifts tired from the drop and everything. “No love I won’t ever promise.”

 

“Mkay.” And Yuuri sleeps protected in Viktor’s arms and warmed by his body.

 

\-------

 

Yuuri wakes up, his whole body fighting him to keep laying down. All he can remember was waiting in the stands for Viktor to come back and….his heart drops as he realizes what happened.

 

It’s true he hadn’t gone into a drop in a long time but the feeling hadn’t been unprovocted in the slightest. It’ll be better once I end my contract with Yakov, Yuuri nods getting up from his position his head spinning. But it doesn’t help me to where I’m currently at. 

 

Glasses being found easily, Yuuri shivers as the cold air wraps around him making him look around. It was probably a set aside training room for the skaters that he was in, and he stands on wobbly legs.

 

Easily getting to the door he places a hand on it worried for a second. Why am I even in here, without any medical providers? But the thought is answered in so way as he opens the door.

 

Sitting outside it with Makkachin is Viktor his blue eyes trailing up til a smile lights his face up at seeing Yuuri. “Well well looks like sleeping beauty is up.” Viktor teases standing up with him. Where Viktor looks like a model Yuuri feels like a stress ridden person with no hope of being even a quarter as beautiful as Viktor.

 

The doubts that he’s really an Omega fill him before he lets out a quiet laugh. “Yup seems like it. Has Yura skated yet?”

 

“No he will in half an hour.” 

 

“Good can we go?” Yuuri pushes grabbing the door handle as he wobbles. 

 

“Milaya I don’t think it’s a good thing that we go out. You just had a jump from some horrible fans-”

 

“But did the doctors say I’m okay now?” Yuuri asks grabbing Makkachin’s leash as he stares upward.

 

It takes a moment but Viktor answers him. “Yes they said you should be fine but-”

 

“Then I’m fine, I’m feeling better so let’s go.” But Yuuri knows he doesn’t feel fine. The drop would still last with him for a day or so and until then he would have to push past it all. “Do you still have the flower crown we made?”

 

“Yes a little girl handed it to me from where I dropped it for you.” Viktor gives making Yuuri feel a little more guilty.

 

They start walking towards the skating area, Yuuri getting clearance now it seems to be in the coaching area. Yuri’s eyes find him in his work out pre rink area and he pauses watching as they come all the way over. He doesn’t do anything til Viktor and Yuuri are right there in the area. And then he jumps into Yuuri’s embrace startling the older easily.

 

“You look like shit.” Yuri says just to him making Yuuri laugh drily.

 

“And feel like it too. I hope you never go into a drop.” And he means it. Being in a drop is the worst experience ever, and he never truly remembers all that happens when he goes into one. “Where are we at?” Yuuri asks turning to the leadership board.

 

“I’m on next after this one.” Yuri says and the nerves on apparent in his voice.

 

Messing with Yuri Yuuri leans forward to touch their foreheads together. “And who’s going to win?”

 

“Me.” And the look in his eyes tell it all.

 

“Good because I have something for you when you do.”

 

Curiosity sparks in Yuri’s eyes but he doesn’t ask what. Soon Yuri moves away from him as the skater finishes his free.

 

“I’m going to win this thing and we are going to get some street food dessert since we didn’t get any last night.” The younger rubs in leaning on the barrier to hand Yakov his guards. “Just watch.”

 

And how could anybody stop from watching as he moves across the ice? Sure he lacks refinement but he makes up with it with his determination to win. If they can just make him focus and show him he doesn’t need quads to win...maybe the direction of his thoughts can be on his emotion and compositions of his story more so than just his elements. Yuuri feels tears for a different reason pool at the corners of his eyes and he grins knowing the young Omega did amazing.

 

“What did you think?” Yuri asks, but the question is directed at one person. Smiling Yuuri motions for Viktor to give him the flower crown and he walks to the barrier as Yuri gets close. 

 

“It was amazing Yuri.” Yuuri says back almost choking on the words as he places the crown on his head.

 

Yuri’s eyes widen as a hand touches the delicateness of the roses on his head now as he gets off the ice. Yakov quickly hands him his guards so they can quickly go over to the kiss and cry barking something at Viktor as he does so. “Thank you Yuuri.” He says back after putting the guards on, wonder in his voice.

 

Smiling back he stays with Viktor as he walks off with Yakov.

 

“I think he loved it dorogy.” And Yuuri laughs some of the day melting away as the other says that.

 

“You think so? What will he act when he knows you helped?” More laughter accompanies him at this question the two of them following to go underneath the crowd listening for the scores and the applause that soons follows after it. It was just 2 points under Viktor’s old record and maybe Yuri had a chance of beating it when the Grand Prix happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is an enabler with alcohol and Yuuri wakes up in bed with Viktor and missing memories from the night before because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally took this chapter away before deciding to try again at it. Writing can feel so weird and even when you try to tell yourself it looks fine and dandy, that little ball of self hatred in your chest is really what decides everything in the end. So yeah here's the new one of whole reworked last page or so. 
> 
> Enjoy and I'm sorry about being all wishy washy with this. Going to throw a movie on and see if I can make another chapter today for y'all <3
> 
> (also I need help. Are there any good terms of endearment that you guys like in Japanese? Or any other's in Russian that I may of missed in my search. Mama Katsuki is going to love Viktor and Yurio so much it's going to be cute!)

There was no way they were taking a car ride to get over to Hasetsu. That was for sure not going to happen. Yuuri had researched the distance and was put down by the time it would take to get there. Yes it would be the cheaper option out of anything but- his eyes trailed over to Viktor and Yuri talking to some sponsors before looking back down at his phone. It wasn’t going to happen that way.

 

A sigh comes out of his mouth before he puts his phone back into his pocket and out of sight. The suit he was wearing was really his only suit and tie he owned and one look at it Viktor had frowned. Really there shouldn’t be anything wrong with it, Yuuri thought it was a rather okay suit. Sorry if he didn’t want to put down money on an Armani.

 

Shuddering at the thought of owning a suit worth more than his life, Yuuri looked over at the rest of the people there at the banquet. He really didn’t seeing any familiar faces there besides Chris and a few other coaches from when he skated.

 

Speaking of Chris, here he comes now Yuuri blinked trying to get his thoughts back under control. There were two glasses in his hands as he came closer sitting down next from him. He tried handing Yuuri one, but the darker haired boy didn’t move to take it.

 

“It’s just champagne Yuuri. A toast for the two gold medalist that won, you know?” Chris said placing it down in front of him and sipping at his own. 

 

Yuuri eyeballs the glass before giving in and holding it. “You’re taking care of me if anything happens.”

 

“Of course mon cheri.” He laughs flagging down another person for more since his was done.

 

Swirling the one he had in his hand, Yuuri looked worried for a moment before taking a long sip and before feeling it cascade down his throat. It didn’t leave any weird burn in it’s trail at all like he thought alcohol would. So he drained it all down before he knew it, smacking his lips a little from the taste. “It’s good.”

 

“It sure is.” Christopher laughed handing Yuuri another who eagerly took it tossing it back and looking for more right after. That moment was what did Yuuri in.

 

Between that one and whatever number times infinity afterwards, Yuuri had lost touch with the world and all of its surroundings. But he could tell he had fun even if he got a major headache from the end result of it all. 

 

A whole giant blur clouded his mind from last night but he hoped that Chris had at least kept some sort of semblance of his promise to him. He had kept handing him drinks enabling him to become drunk so it would of been nice to know if his friend had or hadn’t taken care of him after all of that. 

 

Groaning Yuuri tried rolling up from the bed he must of been in, but was quickly stopped when somebody's arm kept him put there from moving. Eyes popping open Yuuri took a shaky breath in as he looked up at the ceiling trying to grab at his thoughts from last night with more need than before. But his eyes and brain didn’t help him figure any of it out but his nose that told him who it was holding him there. The gentle tones of snow and roses realized drifted all around him from the bed. His eyes look over at Viktor’s sleeping form softening a little as he knew he was safe. It still didn’t help explain why he was there but at least it was somebody familiar and that he liked.

 

We must be in Yuri’s and my hotel room Yuuri finally worked out before the murderous headache pulsed through his head. Hissing he takes the butt of his palms up to his face rubbing at the pain to go away. It doesn’t help at all though and he just sighed wishing he could get up. The arm tightens on his waist and shuffling is heard next to him when tries to get up once more.

 

Viktor’s nose touches Yuuri’s neck making him shiver yet try to shift away from it. “Viktor let me up I have a huge headache.” Yuuri groans trying to push his face away from him but half heartedly it seemed.

 

But that just proceeds to encourage Viktor to pull him closer his back being held flushed against the tallers front. Gulping at the way Viktor’s body feels against his Yuuri stops thinking about getting up and just holds his face in his hands. “Viktor come on.”

 

“You called me Vitya last night.” Viktor says full of sleep as his head rests on his neck now. “Good morning solnyshko.”

 

Yuuri stops himself from shivering at the feeling of his breath on his neck. “Yeah it would be even better if I didn’t have this headache.”

 

Viktor hums before reaching forward onto the nightstand next to them to grab a bottle of water then some pills. “Take two. Chris said you might be feeling it this morning.”

 

“Of course he would say that.” But Yuuri takes the offered items anyway sitting up with Viktor’s loose hold around his waist as he does so.

 

The pills won’t be fast working so he just has to be patient till they do he supposed. Laying back down on the bed Yuuri looks at Viktor worried about what went on last night to make this headache such a constant reminder of the cloud on his thoughts.  “What happened last night anyway? Please tell me it wasn’t as bad as I think it was.”

 

Viktor makes a laugh against the bed their in before shifting up his hands never leaving him once. “It was the best night of my life. Apparently Chris kept the drinks coming and after most of the sponsors left you went to the dance floor to help celebrate. You cleared the floor out and then basically went to town with everybody. And then Chris brought out his secret weapon-”

 

“Don’t tell me…” Yuuri began staring at Viktor with slight horror.

 

“The collapsible pole and you got on it like it was nothing!” 

 

“No!” And he hides his head behind his hands again realizing he must of made such a fool of himself last night. “I can’t face anybody ever again. You might as well get me a tombstone now saying here lies Yuuri he just couldn’t keep his liquor down ever.”

 

Curling his legs up Yuuri leans his head down against Viktor’s chest wishing he could just disappear next to him.

 

Viktor’s hands pet through his hair as he places a kiss there speaking again. “It wasn’t that bad luchik. The pictures I have show that you had lots of fun along with everybody else. You were the life of the party and nobody went to bed without a smile on their face. That was the widest I’ve ever seen Yura smile ever.”

 

“Delete them.” Yuuri says turning his hands away from his face to touch Viktor and push him away. But then he realized the other didn’t really have a shirt on as he touched his bare chest. Freezing he tried calming himself down as his fingers glaze a nipple not daring to look down to see if he had any pants on. “Oh god what did I do to you too? Did I position you into bed or something? Fuck am I naked too?” The words fall out of his mouth even before Yuuri can take stalk of them. No he wasn’t naked but-

 

“Hey.” Viktor touches his face to move it up to look into his own eyes shining bright willing him to listen. “I’m not naked and we didn’t do anything that sober you wouldn’t do okay? I would never take advantage of you lyubov moya.”

 

“But what if I tried to take advantage of you?” Yuuri responds back before biting his lip. “You don’t  know what goes through my mind about you…”

 

The thumb on his chin rubs circles there as a look passes over Viktor’s face. “Maybe you should tell me then.”

 

Blushing hard at those words Yuuri shakes his head pushing a little more away from Viktor but not far enough. “You don’t want to hear me talk about it.”

 

“Oh but I do.” Then his thumb reaches up to take his lip away from his poor teeth stopping Yuuri in his grasp. “You never know I might feel the same way about you.”

 

“What?” Now Yuuri’s eyes widen staring into Viktor’s own, his hands stopping from moving away as the thumb of Viktor’s continues to part his lip. This-this was too much Viktor was just messing with him now wasn’t he? Water gathers in his eyes but he blinks fast hoping they would disappear. “You can’t say something like that out of the blue.”

 

“Why not, I’m telling the truth. There’s so many things I want to do with you Yuuri, but I respect you so much and want you to meet me halfway if I’m really what you want too.”

 

There’s a pause after his words and just the silence between them as Yuuri tries to understand what he’s saying to him.

 

“Am I dreaming? You saying something like this can’t be real.” Yuuri says letting the tears fall. He’s always been an ugly crier but he doesn’t worry about that as he concentrates on the other there with him now. “There’s no way you could ever want me.”

 

“Yuuri…” His thumb moves away as he uses both of his arms to pull him as close as he could their faces inches apart chests together as he speaks. “I do want you. For years I’ve been trying to find you again. I’ve wanted to be with you forever and ever love. And I wish I could erase all the pain and hurt I can see in your eyes when you think nobody is looking but I do see it. And I can never stop looking at you even if I wanted to try.” Viktor shudders a little blue eyes looking into clear brown ones as he kept going speaking like he had to. “If I could be your Alpha and just yours I would jump at that notion in a heartbeat. But I’ll take anything you’ll give to me. And in return I’ll give the same amount if not more to you.”

 

Taking in a shaky breath, headache gone and tears slowly stopping Yuuri closes the distance so that their noses touch against each other. “I want all of you.” Then he touches their lips together groaning at the spark he gets from the contact and their scents budding against each other. His eyes close to enjoy the feeling that both of them had been wanting so long to feel.

 

And if it’s anything to live by, Viktor’s echoing groan has Yuuri even more confident as his hands move up to hold around Viktor’s shoulders gripping him tightly. Tentatively almost a tongue asks for entrance against Yuuri’s mouth and who was he to deny anything for Viktor? The wet muscle invades his mouth hesitantly but Yuuri lets it glide against his own as his hands mess with soft tufts of hair along Viktor’s nap his mouth opening under Viktor’s is a content sigh.

 

Their kissing continues to soften, some tongue and a nip but all of that seems to come crashing down as a phone’s ringtone starts going off startling them both.

 

Panting in between the space between them, Yuuri finally looks to see that Viktor had same reaction as him to the kissing and slight touching. It made him proud and he swallowed back the purr he knew he would be letting out under the other’s presence. 

 

“It’s ah...probably Yakov…” He says almost sheepishly before pecking Yuuri’s lips once more, looking as if he didn’t want to leave his embrace.

 

Yuuri gives him a nod watching as he gets up to retrieve the offending phone before his world tries crashing down around him. He just made out with Viktor...and the other had enjoyed it just as much as him it seemed! Placing a hand over his thundering heart and swollen lips Yuuri tries to calm down his aching body while freaking out over this new realization. 

 

There was no way he can deny any of this now. Couldn’t deny how much he had fallen and failed in doing his job he was sent here to do. The reason he even was here was for Yuri and look at him lusting after Viktor, his brother for god's sake. Shutting his eyes up tight he tries breathing evenly so that Viktor didn’t know that anything was amiss with him.

 

It’s okay, it’s still okay. But the lie sounds worse as he lays there. No it’s not okay Viktor likes him too he knows now.

 

The bed creaks behind him as Viktor sits down still talking on the other end. He must be speaking in russian letting him assume further that he must be speaking to Yakov when the phone had gone off interrupting them. From k-kissing-

 

“Yes I know I know.” Viktor responds in englishs before the other person on the line yells. “One hour got it.” Then the phone clicks as the call ended.

 

A sigh comes from Viktor as he cards a hand through his hair. “Well that could of been better. Yura and him are downstairs with Makkachin ready to leave whenever.”

 

“Is everything packed?” Yuuri asks sitting up then boldly going in to hold his hand. “And what did you mean by one hour?”

 

“All the stuff in the other room in packed we just have to worry about the things in here.” Viktor nods squeezing his hand back. “One hour means that’s how long before we need to be at the airport.” Then he kisses Yuuri’s cheek watching his face intently it seemed as it warmed up under his eyes.

 

“We don’t have tickets or-”

 

“I ordered them last night after you told me.” The heart shaped smile curves on his lips. “You actually told me a lot of things last night dorogy.”

 

His implication by his words freezes Yuuri up in his spot. “Like what?”

 

“Hmmm.” Viktor breathes out tapping his lip. But nothing else is said worrying Yuuri as to what he said. 

 

“Viktoooorrrr!” Yuuri says before pulling him forward and down trapped by his arms similar to the situation Yuri had him in the night before the free skate. “What did I say to you? Was it bad?”

 

Viktor still doesn’t say anything but looks like he melts under the Omega above him. He could easily get out of his hold but the Alpha just lays there seemingly content to be under him forever. “You’ll just have to find out later won’t you?” 

 

Huffing Yuuri jumps off the bed all prior thoughts before Viktor ended his phone call vanished for now. It was apparent that Viktor was going to let go of his secrets anytime soon so Yuuri thought why push it. “I’m taking a shower then. Be good and get Yura’s things together alright?”

 

“Anything for you Yuuri.” He chuckles from the bed. Yuuri hesitates with his arm full of compy clothes before giving him a peck on the lips. The shocked yet loving smile he gets in return is all he needs before he runs off to the bathroom to wash the grime away from last night. His muscles and head ached but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling like Viktor had the whole situation unreal to him right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can see the love between Viktor and Yuuri now and then they all finally make their way to Yuuri's home town of Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks* Said I was going to try to get another one before the end of the day didn't I? Plans are to do this every other day this week but plans are meant to be broken (no they're not but shit happens all the time rip)
> 
> Anyway I'ma going to try and write for my other yoi fic I have on here and try to continue my bnha one as well if I can. Like I can't wait till the 3rd season comes out, like damn I really love the manga so much but moving pictures and just anime in general! I love you all and I really hope reading this fills you with so much joy like it does me when I write it. Bye bye for now <3

Yuri’s green eyes are drawn to them when they finally make it downstairs and into the lobby area. He had hidden a muffin for each of them in his pockets but his will to give them to the older two was waning by the look they had in their eyes. Yuri hadn’t seen the look they had towards each other in very many people’s eyes before. When he was younger when his mom and their shared father would look at each other it was there. Once before with Yakov and Lilia before they divorced but…

 

His mouth was getting dry looking at the shared love apparent in their eyes. But at the same time he was kind of happy seeing them like this. Finally realizing a bit more they were meant for each other even if it hurt him a little inside.

 

The young Omega walks up to them and receives a smile from Yuuri. “Good morning Yura did you sleep well.”

 

“I didn’t get to sleep with you.” Yuri said pointedly before butting in between the two. He was trying to split the two apart but it didn’t help with him being so short. Because of that Viktor just kept his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and just sort of hugged Yuri too.

 

“Well you can’t sleep with him every night.” Viktor said rubbing the salt into the wound some more with an arrogant smirk on his lips.

 

Oh yeah? Yuri thought, well two can play at that game.

 

“I was so scared being away from you last night.” Yuri pouted grabbing at Yuuri’s waist for more added dramatic effect. “Viktor was mean and told me to bunk with Yakov instead. When we go to the onsen can I sleep with you?”

 

There’s a hesitant look on Yuuri’s face before he grabs at his phone from his pocket. “I can talk to my mom about it but maybe we can get a futon for all three of us in the old banquet hall.” Yuuri says musing at his phone probably texting somebody about that as Yuri stared at him. Did it seriously…

 

But he looked at Viktor who looked like he was about to laugh. Yup that had just sailed over Yuuri’s head. Frowning Yuri grabs the muffin for Viktor and shoves it at him. And Yuuri’s too while he was there before running back outside to Yakov to take care of the bags into the taxi. Fucking Viktor always ruining things, he seethed before loading up a useless bag of his into the trunk. 

 

Yakov looks over from where he appeared from before grunting as he lifted something up. “About time they came down. The plane will take off without them if they don’t watch it.”

 

“They wouldn’t care. They’re just making big goo goo eyes at each other anyway.” Yuri bites back before shoving the last case in like a jinga piece. Now he just needed to worry about his and Yuuri’s bags but since they had only three between the two of them it should be fine. 

 

Silence answers his statement before he looks up to see why Yakov hadn’t chided him. There’s a sad yet hopeful look in his eyes at them before he sighs looking at the other taxi there for him. 

 

Yuuri and Viktor come out then after eating the muffin’s Yuri had given them with smiles. Makkachin nudges their hands for crumbs but finds none under her searching nose making a whine come out instead. The musical laughter of Yuuri sounds out because of her and it pulls at both Yuri’s and Viktor’s hearts strings from it. Ever since the older Omega started giving in and believing that they were making sure just to do good things for him the smiles and laughter had come easier and easier through out the past few weeks.

 

Smiling finally because of it, Yuri stayed were he was ready to jump in the taxi. The patience of the driver was phemonal as everything was put in finally. Hopefully Viktor would give them a good tip.

 

They ended up with Makkachin in the middle seat, more so on Yuuri’s lap than anything and Viktor in the front seat. Yakov waved from his own cab before they were moving away the hotel quickly reciding behind them as they went. Only the gold medal in his bag reminding him what happened at here.

 

A hand on his pulls him out of his thoughts as Yuuri smiles at him, the sun glaring off his glasses just a bit. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Fine.” Yuri says curtly turning back out towards the window. But the grip on his hand makes him quickly look back.

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.” And Viktor turns slightly in the seat in front to listen to the conversation. Yuri know’s the other doesn’t notice, and he sighs turning to look into his concerned brown eyes.

 

“I’m fine. Besides didn’t you say before that your mom’s katsudon is better than yours?” A nod answers him and Yuri cocks his smile up on one side before holding the olders hand. “Then I want to try it and other treats while we’re there, Katsudon.”

 

Yuuri blushes nodding but keeping his hand in Yuri’s. “Then are you okay with…” He doesn’t finish the thought as if he is trying to weigh the words before they came out. “Nevermind.”

 

Both Yuri and Viktor seem to want him to continue but Yuuri loses his motivation to speak more and the silence hangs with them.

 

It was a short ride which Yuri was grateful for if not also put out. Viktor had done well in booking the tickets at last minute even if they couldn’t get first class like he wanted. The people though were more understanding about Makkachin this time around even letting her claim an unoccupied seat next to Yuuri. But it was a few rows away making Viktor crane out into the aisle worried about him as the rest of the passangers boarded. 

 

He was fine there with Makkachin though, and it wasn’t until they were up in the air and the seatbelt sign was off when Yuri finally questioned him.

 

“So you and Yuuri...are you finally together?” He asks linking his hands together in front of himself.

 

“I think so yes. But I’m going to try and take it slow with him. Let him open up fully and such. I...don’t know what he’s been through but I want him to be more open with us.” He pauses looking back at Yuuri before talking again. “The little that Chris will tell me distresses me greatly Yura. What other governments do to unclaimed Omega’s disgusts me. And it further makes me wonder who he said he can’t have heats and yet…”

 

Yuri picks up the conversation grabbing his shoulder. “Even if he can’t have heats and give you children do you still intend to go after him?”

 

Looking back over at him Viktor gives Yuri a smile melting some more of his worries now. “I know I love him and I have some sort of inkling that him might towards me. And no I don’t care if we can’t have a family like that Yura, you are our family and that’s enough.”

 

Tears prick at his eyes but Yuri wills them away because of his words. “You better treat him well idiot.”

 

\-----------

 

It didn't take long to get to Fukuoka on the plane. What did take long was finding all the bags Viktor had packed with. Eyeballing the small mountain of bags Yuuri wondered how they would be able to move everything onto the trains...and then during the transfers. Such a headache he muses glad the headache from his hangover this morning was almost all gone.

 

Viktor comes up and picks up 4 out of the 6 bags he had grinning as he moved the rolling one behind him with the last one. “Come on we have about 90 minutes of train shouldn't we be moving?”

 

Grabbing his own bag Yuuri walks Makkachin behind before looking at the place more. “I guess so but we should pick up some food first. I don't know how hungry you guys are-”

 

The sound of Yuri’s stomach silences him and answers his question. A slight blush comes over Yuri’s face but Yuuri just smiles before leading them to a different section away from the bustle of the crowd. 

 

Smells of fish and other foods hits their noses and the pheromones around them is drowned out by it. It feels like home, Yuuri sighs moving towards a stall with a short line to order some of the food they sold. The brothers hang back amazed about everything around them and how open people in Japan really were.

 

Sure they had been around markets and food stands before but now out in the open here they could feel and smell how wonderful everything was. Not just the food but by the people who were happy at not having to hide their unique scents. Most were Beta’s they realized but an Alpha lingered here and there. But no Omega’s which made them question more about things.

 

But Yuuri comes back quickly holding two baskets of food in his hands offering one to each of them. They looked like little balls of hot food covered in different toppings. Their mouths watered and Maccachin pawed at their legs wanting some too to munch on.

 

Laughter rings from Yuuri as he tries to explain what they were. “These are takoyaki. Or squid balls. They’re really good.” He comments on before stealing one of Viktor's with a toothpick. 

 

It disappears into his mouth and a mmm falls right from his mouth right after. “So good.”

 

Not having to be told twice, Viktor takes a sphere into his own mouth almost moaning out loud too. Yuri tries one a little more cautious but soon digs in like Viktor. 

 

“I'm glad you guys like it. I saw one more thing over there I think you should try out.” And he turns to go over to get some before stopping as Viktor grabs his arm. It wasn’t a strong hold more like one to say wait a minute. 

 

“Here eat a little more first.” He says offering one up with his other hand to his mouth.

 

Raising an eyebrow as to ask really, Yuuri takes the bite from him as some of the mayo gets on the corner of his mouth. Leaning forward Viktor licks it away making Yuuri blush like mad at the action. “Did you seriously…” But he doesn't finish the question and instead runs off to get the other food he wanted to surprise them with eyes darting away hoping nobody saw that.

 

“You aren't getting any points doing that.” Yuri mutters out loud finishing his takoyaki first before throwing the empty container away.

 

A hmm comes back at him as they wait for their companion to return with the food so they can go get on the next train heading towards Hasetsu and the onsen Yuuri spoke highly of. 

 

\------

 

Yuuri didn't really know the rules on trains in Japan much anymore but he thought they must be breaking at least 10 of them, as they got on the second finally. First they had a lot of bags in their possession crowding their small area. Sure one or two of them could have been blinked at but with they many Viktor himself carried….

 

Then came the thought about Makkachin being on there then the food-so yes 10 unspoken rules had to be happening here.

 

But even so with those thoughts weighing on his mind Yuuri was grateful for how empty the train cars were. A true blessing since it was only the afternoon and not the evening rush.

 

Yuuri is pulled out of his thoughts as Viktor touches his chin delicately. The look in his eyes sends his heart thumping and a smile to come out as he looked over. Yuri sat on his other side holding onto Makkachin’s leash and a taiyaki in the other away from her. This one had custard filling it's insides which was a little bit different from the traditional red bean paste they held.

 

But here...here Viktor sat with his blue eyes giving off such a calm and collected manner that made him gravitate closer.

 

“Are you ready to be home finally love?” Viktor asks stroking his chin softly looking like he wanted to kiss him like this morning. Yuuri almost gave in before thinking about more rules they could be breaking.

 

“Yes but at the same time I'm both worried yet excited to be home again. It's been so long.” And it has been so very long, forever the thought won't leave his mind about how long he has suffered away from them all. But now he didn’t have to if he was in Viktor’s and Yuri’s presence. “Thank you for this.”

 

“Any and all the time my Yuuri.” Then he lets go putting his hand down in his lap. “Do they know when to expect us?”

 

“Of course they-” But the words are chocked back in his throat as he realizes he hasn't texted Mari about times since this morning. “Chikusho.” Yuuri groans grabbing the touch screen phone out of his pocket to text Mari. When no answer comes back after 5 minutes Yuuri groans moving to call the onsen’s main number.

 

Dialing quickly he waits for somebody to pick up his emotions falling as nobody does so after the first few rings before going to the voicemail. Biting his lip now, Yuuri dials a different number hoping they would answer and see if they could pick them up instead. Walking to the onsen with all the luggage and Makkachin would not be fun.

 

“Yes?” The person on the other line questions, the familiar voice from his past pulling at him and his heart. Almost enough to make tears come to his eyes but he stops them knowing he would cry when he finally sees his family.

 

“I don't know if mom or anybody said something to you about me coming home today-” 

 

“Oh I know you are Yuuri. Hiro-chan asked me to pick you up actually.” She laughs easing some of his worries when she does so.

 

“Ah well thank you, we'll be at the station in 10 minutes then.” Yuuri pauses not wanting to say goodbye to her so soon. But with the knowledge that it wouldn't be for long til he actually got to see Minako and then everybody else, well it eases more of his worries to some degree.

 

“I'll see you soon Yuuri.” She says lovingly before ending the call and making him excited to be so close to home.

 

Putting his phone in his pocket Yuuri grabs at Viktor's hand and then Yuri’s excitement brushing off from him when he does so. “We’re almost there.” He whispers looking out the train at the coastline as it got closer and closer to Hasetsu.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is able to hold onto his tears when Minako-sensei picks them up, but when they get to Yutopia-well there's no stopping the flood gates there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up my fellow lovers of Victuuri? Wasn't this a grand day and just what all you needed like myself? I was going to post this morning but this chapter just wanted to keep going and going and going-but hey that's for the next chapter to keep covering details what this one may of missed. And oh boy the details that pop up in this one, well I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Also I want just sit here and say thank you to all of you that comment on this or leave kudos or just hit subscription thinking this is a neat story. So yes thank you so very much! If I didn't get all that love and shit like that from you guys this would probably be hanging around 10k words. But heck look at where we're at 40 thousand and counting with 17 chapters and just like omg yes! It's so amazing! 
> 
> So anyway I want to at least get to 100k on this but you never know there might be more to this fic than that number and suck.
> 
> Okay now for the chapter. I'm sorry for how this one was written but I think some nice points were hit for this development. It was only going to be 5 pages like the last ones but-naw I needed some more Viktor in my life. Enjoy <3

The final few minutes it took to get to Hasetsu station was spent in glee and slight anticipation to be back. Roughly 5 years since he had been forced to leave and here he was back home in this lovely coastside town.

 

Holding back tears more, Yuuri feels as the train starts to slow down everything seeming to hum from within. His scent leaked out his excitement making his companion's eyes widen slightly because of it. He always wore heavy layers of blockers wherever he went but since he was almost home-

 

Hesitant like excitement echoes back at him from Yuri’s own developing scent making him smile and squeeze his hand again. The first part of his scent from his family side was strong but his other tone to it was still going under consideration. 

 

It was kind of starting to become sugary like Yuuri’s own carmally undertone. Having such undertones would alert people to Omegas even more due to it, so having scent blockers all the time with them was going to become a norm it seemed.

 

It wasn’t always that they were pointed out by it though. Having the sweet scent that is. Most of the time Omegas carried around the scent of flowers in their pheromones that they released around them. But it was realized that not just sweet flowers clung to them but the smell of anything sweet as well. Males even seemed to get the ‘pleasure’ of having more scents be called edible by their Alphas than females. 

 

Being compared to candy was the easiest explanation as to that. That for women they would like to eat their nectar and for men…

 

The train finally stopped halting Yuuri’s thoughts were they were. Here in Hasetsu Yuuri at least knew he wouldn’t have to cover up any of himself and be free to be just him.

 

Grabbing some of Viktor’s bags under his protest of course, Yuuri lead them out of the train car and onto the landing. Sounds and smells wafted by him bringing a smile across his face. One sound in particular had him smiling as he lead them closer to the woman calling for him.

 

Minako-sensei hadn’t aged a day since he left it seemed. She still looked like she could be in her 20’s like him but he knew not to let her face fool him ever. A smile lite up her face as something was clutched tightly in her hands.

 

As they got closer see unfurled whatever it was causing some attention from the people milling around them. “Welcome home, Yuuri after five years.” Minako beamed looking straight at him then the other two following him. Makkachin wanted to jump from Yuuri’s hold and at the banner she had out but Yuuri just pulled at him to stay blushing like mad.

 

“Thank you Minako-sensei...ah did you make this?” 

 

“Kind of but I had some help in doing it. Yuuko’s triplets are amazing little things Yuuri. You remember them don’t you? They help me all the time nowadays and they love to learn ballet in their free time just like you did when you were young. But they have more passion for skating too no surprise.” Minako says rolling the banner back up to move closer to him and pull him into a tight hug. Her scent moved to his nose then and he realized it wasn’t as strong to him as it once was when he was younger. He wondered if he could still smell his families own scent since they were Beta’s.

 

Still trying not to cry Yuuri hugs her tightly back happy to be in her embrace. “I would love to see them, they were just barely 1 when I left.” And they let go of each other, her hands resting on his shoulders as they do.

 

“Everybody would love to see you again finally Yuuri. First we should probably go to Yutopia so we can get you all settled in.” 

 

Her saying that makes Yuuri nod looking at the other two with him. And well Makkachin too of course. “Sorry for not introducing you guys yet. This is Minako Okukawa. She use to be my ballet teacher and coach when I skated. Minako this is-”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky I know.” She moves to stand in front of each of them to grasp their hands in her own. “It’s a pleasure to met you two. When we heard you employed Yuuri we all knew it was going to be a good thing.” Then Minako grinned saying something that made Yuuri beet red. “We had a viewing party the last few days of the NHK trophy even and saw how Yuuri-”

 

“Okay okay how about we get moving now yes?” Yuuri yelps pushing at her shoulder to stop her from continuing in what she was saying. It was going to be embarrassing to know that everybody saw him first time on tv instead of in person or with the skype Yuri had showed him. He didn’t really know if he did look different from 5 years ago but he felt it.

 

But that thought also sparked his inner musings on how the camera’s must of caught him at the competition. He wondered also what could be going on with social media due to that too...though he was glad he hadn’t created any accounts to look anything up till this point. He was quite happy with ignorance thank you very much.

 

“Calm your horses Yuuri. Geez I can’t even mess with you can I?” But there was concern in her glaze as she let go of Yuri and Viktor and moves away to dig some keys out of her pocket. “Ready to go then?”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri says not letting anybody else speak up. The two brothers hadn’t said a word the entire time and just had some kind of bemused look on their face. Yuuri wondered why but didn’t dwell on it too long.

 

At Minako’s car, Yuuri quickly shoved all the bags into the trunk before even sparing Viktor or Yuri a glance. “Sorry about all of this.” He said quietly before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re doing great solnyshko, don’t worry about us. This is about you. We’re just here to help in any way we can.” Viktor says before Makkachin places her head against Yuuri’s leg as if to agree with Viktor. A laugh comes from the taller pulling at Yuuri’s own face to smile. “See we’re here to help you. So how about we get going hmm?”

 

Yuuri nods getting ready to go in the back seat with Yuri but frowns as Yuri moves to claim the front. The teen doesn’t say anything but his eyes hold concern as he sits there.

 

Guess I’m in the back, Yuuri shrugs sitting there with Makkachin in the middle once more. The ride isn’t that long but the blissful silence hangs in the car anyway. Viktor’s hand finds his and Yuuri shoots him a grateful look. If Minako sees any of this she doesn’t comment on it.

 

The car stops on the side of the walkway before Minako smiles. “I’m going to hang back here, why don’t you guys go up without me first? We can get the bags out later.” 

 

Staring at Minako for a moment Yuuri nods opening the door to get Makka out. When he sees her moving towards the building his heart clinches in a good way. He takes her lead off and she zooms to the door letting a few cute barks out. When Yuuri thinks he hears answering barks to hers he moves closer. It must be Vicchan!

 

The brothers hang back watching as Yuuri goes up to the new building with joy radiating off of him. Hesitantly Yuuri touches the handle of the door before looking back at the two. “You coming?”

 

Not having to be told twice they move behind him to the door, watching as the smile widens. Saying almost a slight prayer to himself Yuuri opens the door and a little furball comes out and joys at his legs. “Oh Vicchan.” He says petting at his smiling face before Makkachin noses him and takes the little toy poodles attention. The two poodles sniff at each other before nudging at each other and letting out joyful barks. 

 

“So you have a dog too katsudon?” Yuri asks watching as the two dogs become friends fast .

 

“Yeah I’ve had him since I was I was 12.” Yuuri responds grabbing the handle so he can open it wider so they can go in.

 

He thinks he hears Yuri say something like ‘why can’t we just be cat people.’ but it is soon drowned out by the welcome home shouts coming from inside the onsen as he opens the door all the way.

 

Brown eyes widening behind his glasses, Yuuri breaths out a startled sound, surprised from the commotion and people in there. Trailing over them all he looks at his old friends and then family members there greeting him with smiles. The tears do start coming now as he finally is here, back home after all these years away with his family.

 

“Mom...Dad...nee-san…” He cries out his voice wavering as he stood in the entryway not caring about the tears dripping down and fogging his glasses up.

 

Hiroko smiles at him opening her arms. “Welcome home son.” She says in quiet slow English, probably due to the two others behind him. But that didn’t matter really Yuuri didn't care what language she spoke, just as long as she was real and there right in front of him.

 

Moving to her embrace quickly Yuuri cries harder bending his head down to her level and nuzzling it against her neck. It wasn't as apparent as it was back then but he could very well stand a head or so taller than her and possibly his other family members. 

 

“Oh Yuuri…” Hiroko said tearing up with him before reverting back to japanese to speak better. “I'm so happy you're finally here. We need to talk later...but for now let's celebrate yes?”

 

“Sure mom, let me introduce Viktor and Yuri first.” Yuuri grins touching her face and the tears shining brightly there. “Everybody this is Viktor and Yuri they’re the reason I even got to come here.” He turns reaching out to them. “Come meet my family guys.”

 

Smiling Viktor nods touching Yuuri’s hand and moving Yuri along. “Hello it’s a pleasure to met you all.”

 

Yuri is less excited to meet new people but he shrugs. “Yeah it’s very nice to be here.”

 

The people in the room greet them before moving around to watch tv or miggle about. His parents smile kissing each of Yuuri’s cheeks before heading towards the kitchens and other parts of the onsen to do work that might need to be done. There was going to be plenty of time to hang out and catch up with them. The gentle scents of flowers in bloom flows them, but one family member of his stays there looking the trio over more closely.

 

Mari gets an evil look in her eyes looking at the two brothers with glee. “Isn’t this the Viktor that-”

 

“Shut up Mari!” Yuuri says quickly moving to stop her from saying anything else. A blush highlights his cheeks as she grins knowing some damage she could do.

 

“Okay okay I give. But having two Yuri’s is going to be confusing. Is there a nickname or something we can use while you guys are here?” 

 

“We call him Yura but I believe that Mila gave him the nickname Yurio at the rink!” Viktor says moving to lay an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “One of those should work right?”

 

Mari’s eyes look at the arm on Yuuri’s shoulder then into his eyes making him avoid her eye contact as soon as she does. “I think Yurio will be perfect.” Then she pats Yuuri’s cheek instead of kissing it like their parents moving off to do work as well.

 

As soon as they all move off and do their duties, Yuuri’s nerves drop happily and the doubt and worry about coming here melt away as he leans into Viktor’s side. But there are more people in the room he should greet he supposes and he eyes a small family tugging both Viktor and Yuri over. The 3 six year olds sit though it was apparent most of their attention was on a phone shared by them on the table.

 

“Yuuri it’s so good to see you.” Yuuko breaths out before eyeing her children and giving him a gentle smile. Takeshi sits next to her full of smiles as well. At first Yuuri is hesitant to give them a smile back but he does it letting the Beta and Alpha scent of theirs waft over.

 

“It’s nice being here finally.” Yuuri says back after a pause, sitting down at the table and folding his legs up. 

 

The action of him sitting gets the attention of the 3 girls and their eyes bug out a little.

 

“Omg mom they’re actually here.” 

 

“Like we thought you were kidding saying that we would see them in person.”

 

“But here they are! Skating legends!”

 

“Can we take pictures?” They all three finish before the phone comes in possession of the one with pigtails aimed right at them.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa girls! Slow down, you can’t just ask them if you can take pictures first time you meet them. You need to introduce yourself to them and...yeah.” Yuuko finishes lamely before Takeshi steps in.

 

“Taking pictures and photos without the person’s knowledgement is bad too. It’s good to ask like that but now won’t be a good time probably.”

 

“But everybody on all the social media’s got loads of pictures probably without their permission all the time.” The one with a bun says.

 

“Yeah look at the NHK trophy from yesterday. They plastered pictures of Uncle Yuuri and them everywhere.” Another tosses in grabbing the phone from her sister. “See.”

 

And she scrolls to a folder opening it up for the newcomers to see. Some of the photos were from the first day then most of them were from the next. Yura looks amazing, Yuuri thinks trying not to dwell on how ugly and plain he looks next to the other two. There’s a picture of him kissing Yuri’s head for good luck. Another handing him the flower crown and...one where he had fallen down in the midst of a drop. The next one that scroll pass quickly showed a protective Viktor drawing Yuuri up from the floor then away from the worried crowd it seemed.

 

That doesn’t look good, he mused before he feels a hand move his head away and into the shirt that Viktor wore. Why-but Yuuri realized his breath was getting a little shallow as he was breathing quickly from seeing those pictures.

 

Yuri even sits down next to him grabbing at his hand before talking. “You shouldn’t keep pictures like that. Documenting pictures of Omegas without their consent or their Alphas is wrong.” He says proudly having remembered that from Yuuri before tapping the folder and deleting it. “The sources of these should be all gone by now but don’t do something like this you hear?”

 

And three heads nod quickly at him speaking before hiding the phone from his wrath.

 

Wiggling from Viktor’s grasp Yuuri focused on his scent and Yuri’s before looking at the family once more. Well not look at but acknowledge by looking at the table down in front of them. 

 

“Sorry about that. Yesterday....was not the best for me.” And the reassuring squeezes from Yuri then Viktor as he sits down fully levels him. “So what have you guys been doing the past 5 years? Looks like you have quite a handful with these three.” 

 

Cries of nuh uh come from the triplets as Yuuri gets acquainted with them all. Gentle squeezes go around each of his hands every so often before sleepily his eyes trail to the corner of the room at one point to see the two dogs of theirs sleeping together in a doggy bed there.

 

It looks so peaceful over there, he muses following the conversation for as long as he can before he dozes off on Viktor’s shoulder. Feeling so soft and nice Yuuri unintentionally takes a nap, the sun probably still up in the wonderful afternoon.

 

\------

 

Viktor feels the gentle feel of Yuuri’s head moving ever so closer on his shoulder til the other man stops sliding there seeming to fall asleep there. His deductions are true when the woman Yuuko looks over at Yuuri with a small smile. But her eyes move up from his sleeping body to look into Viktor’s own eyes.

 

“He must be feeling so tired after this week.” She says looking at Viktor with a fond smile. “Why don’t I get Mari and you can take him to his old room to rest?”

 

Really Viktor was perfectly fine with having his sleeping beauty rest on his shoulder or lap, either or but he knew that a real bed would do wonders for his love.

 

“That sounds amazing thank you.” Viktor responds watching her get up and get Mari before looking over at Yuri. His younger brother was talking to the triplets the first unsteady meeting soon moving fast to something akin to friendship as the younger girls talked about figure skating like a second language. Offhandedly they proclaimed while talking with him, that they were the best ‘skater otaku’s’ ever and could help him with elements ever. 

 

Filing away that word to ask later Viktor looks up to see Yuuri’s sister Mari come back from wherever she had gone to. Standing up slowly before lifting Yuuri into his arms Viktor followed her up the stairs and down a hallway that branched from the landing. 

 

She stood there looking at Yuuri’s sleeping head fondly. “His old room is down at the very end. I changed the sheets last week so he should be fine. I was going to change them out when he texted about just putting another futon in the banquet hall but forgot. Wake him up around 6 will ya? We’re going to make Yuuri’s favorite tonight.” Then Mari turned about go back downstairs.

 

“I don’t know if I need to give you the shovel talk or not. You’re the first Alpha that’s looked at Yuuri like you do that I can do that with. You promise me you’ll be good to him and I won’t tell you how I will cut your dick off and cook your balls up for you to eat deal?”

 

Swallowing harshly at the mental image Viktor nodded holding Yuuri closer. “Deal. I would never do anything to hurt Yuuri. I just want to see him happy.”

 

The blond tips of Mari’s hair tip forward before she sighs. “He would be happy just breathing the same air as you.” 

 

Then she left him a little perplexed by her words. Not letting them dwell to much Viktor moves them to the door at the end of the hallway just having slight difficulty when he tried opening it. But he was victorious grinning as he smelled old scents of Yuuri clinging to the room. Of course Yuuri wasn’t blocking his wonderful phemonoes as of right now but the room felt lived in and of him and Viktor could of swooned if he wasn’t carrying his precious.

 

Gently moving to the bed next to the wall Viktor laid Yuuri down there before caressing his cheek for a moment and placing a quick kiss to his lips. The other lets out a content sounds making the Alpha in Viktor preen from it. He watched to see what his Omega would do but soon sighed as all that Yuuri did was go into deeper sleep.

 

He doesn’t keep looking at Yuuri too long after that as curiosity hits him making him look around the room. It wasn’t small but it was about half if not a third of the size that Yuuri had now at his home.

 

The walls had some discoloration letting him know that something-or really things had hung there till recently. He wondered who would of taken them down and what they were but he supposed that was just a question to ask perhaps Mari or Yuuri’s parents later. Speaking about Yuuri’s parents...they were the cutest ones ever! The Betas cared about their son greatly and the lines on their face not just from laughter and smiles but they seemed to be from stress as well. More and more questions piled up in Viktor’s mind before a soft gasp alerted him to the bed.

 

Sitting on the end he takes one of Yuuri’s hands and entwines it with his own. Another happy sound comes from Yuuri before soft purrs come from Yuuri as he curls closer to Viktor’s warm body. Everything within him jumps at this sound and Viktor wished Yuuri could be more open with him when he wasn’t drunk or just plain tired and sleepy all the time.

 

But that’s just it, it would take time and during that time he would make sure Yuuri is happy and safe. He was going to be the best Alpha since he could have been Yuuri’s way back then and stop all of this from happening to his sweet.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor thinks about some parts of his past namely the occurrences he had with Yuuri back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey oh! Sorry about til now, I've been stewing on this chapter as I tried to figure out how the timeline would work out for everything. Also it's kind of Viktor's pov this chapter mostly so I'm super pumped with showing more story through other characters! There will be fluff the next few chapters but also angst of course. Damn so much bloody angst T^T
> 
> We'll finally find out more about Yuuri's family and what happened to make make him disappear from skating. You know that dark past that I've been hinting at. Like why can't he have a heat, why he kind of pictures Yurio as his son so much now and yadda yadda yadda. Oh and we'll have more about the Nishigori's and of course for this time frame I'm going to have Yuuri's birthday while they are still at his parents Yutopia! 
> 
> I'm so excited! So enjoy my sweets thank you for everything!

Viktor sat on Yuuri’s bed smelling in the old scent of him when he was younger. Yuuri’s current smell was more hesitant to be free and out in the open. But the him when he was younger...well it made him think of a lot of old memories he held dear about the other. Even if Yuuri didn’t seem to remember them very well himself.

 

\-----

 

The first time he ever saw him, Viktor did a double take at the other man his heart pounding loudly possibly for all to hear. Well for one thing Viktor knew the other wasn’t really a man yet, but a young teen probably still growing. For now Viktor didn’t know fully yet what it was that was pulling him to the younger teen there but it must be in some part the way he smiled. It used his whole face and crinkled up his eyes as it did so, pulling at Viktor’s heart and making him want to go over and find out more as to why his smile brightened the whole room up. It wasn’t a fake one that he used on the media and press but one from his very own heart.

 

Viktor wanted to charge over there and talk to him but at the same time he was weary to try and go over to the other. They looked old enough to probably be in the Senior division but Viktor hadn’t seen him this year at the competition. A little put out Viktor decided to stay in his secluded area and watch the fray around him. Also to keep an eye on the one who took ahold his attention.

 

The chance meeting of the other beautiful skater was bound to happen again since they were both skaters. He just could wait to see him again and possibly talk to him this time around.

 

\------

 

A few weeks had passed since his curiosity had made him try looking up the other man at the banquet they had both attended. They were one of the rising star skaters from Japan and looked like he was going to have a wonderful career later on for him as he stayed in Juniors for now. Viktor could see some problems with his foot work and how he tapped his jumps but the teen, well really young adult, was reaching for the stars as he made music with his body. 

 

His inner Alpha made his heart clinch up and beat fast as he thought about this Katsuki Yuuri and when he will see him again. He just couldn’t wait to see him again at the next banquet they would attend together and try to get to know him better. It was like his whole being depended on it now.

 

\------

 

But that’s when something akin to tragedy struck the younger skater as he presented during the Grand Prix final. Viktor himself had presented well as an Alpha. Everybody whispered loudly around him that having such long hair and slim yet subtil curves that he was bound to become an Omega. 

 

He had showed everybody a thing or two though when he did finally present. He was 16, and had just won first once more in Juniors with a high placed score tough to come near. Most other skaters were 20-30 points away and with no chance of touching the number for now. 

 

With the new number to beat high for everyone to see, Viktor smiled widely at the crowd and even included a wink for the audience to scream about. Both gestures were empty and lacked any real depth to them as he walked off the ice like a puppet. After playing with the vultures and other people only after his image and possibly his fame Viktor was growing tired of showing his true self to anyone anymore. Only Makkachin and his precious family were allowed any of his love and that was that.

 

But...he supposed some of his fans weren’t so bad to show affection to. A young boy probably 3 or so years younger than him stood by the barrier holding something blue in his hands. Moving to him the boy blushed red as the woman next to him smiled with a camera.

 

“Hello Viktor. My name’s Minako and this is Yuu here. So I had to call in some favors to get him here to meet you finally. But hey enough about that, you see Yuu made something special for the number one skater of his if you would like to have it of course.” The words hit his heart dead on and Viktor smiled leaning down to see the boy better and what he had for him. It looked like flowers like usual he would receive, but done up in a crown.

 

“H-hello…” The boy blushed looking into his eyes. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yuu. Would you like to put it on for me?” And he presented his head to the smaller boy not thinking twice about it. It wasn’t often that he did this sort of thing with people but for such a cute and wonderful fan like this one it should be fine.

 

It was sort of his undoing letting the boy get near and place the flower crown on his head. For it was the crown of blue roses once placed on his head, that went about clinging to his already icy budding scent from his family. He could smell more of everything around him and he blinked looking back at the young boy trembling in his spot after he put the crown on him.

 

Something snapped in him and he felt like he needed to protect the one who had given this to him, his new Alpha part lashing out and grabbing the scent of the blue roses and making it his own now with his snow.

 

The woman with the boy backed up saying something but Viktor was lost in the new sensation of himself, due to the roses and the younger boy. An o like shape graced their lips as brown eyes widened before getting yanked away from him. He must of screeched at having the boy taken from his sight but soon he was being pulled back as well, comforted by others now.

 

When Yakov came into focus from the haze of presenting he barely knew what had happened since then. Questions bubbled from his lips but the older Alpha just smiled patting at his leg while keeping the crown preserved for him. It was a precious gift he wanted to keep til he saw that boy again. 

 

But anyway getting back from the thought of his own presenting, the sweet teen who he had hoped would rise and maybe even challenge him one day, had presented as an Omega for his secondary. His Alpha seemed to grow stronger at this thought, as he tried to get nearer to talk but the young skater didn’t seem to want to do much except wallow by the food and drink table. Getting bronze because he presented the day before wasn’t that bad, but something about the aura of the boy made him want to get closer. Like he couldn’t let him be alone by himself and with the sad air around him.

 

Well not by himself there was Chris with them, their shared friend helping him try not to fall into a deeper despair as he eyed the low key liquor they served here. Viktor didn’t understand it himself why it was so bad that the young man presented as an Omega. He found that Omega’s were actually very much beautiful even more graceful when they skated on ice.

 

But he then thought there must be different customs between Japanese and Russians to which made him sad if it was true. With the Alpha and Omega statuses slowly dwindling in this word and being a Beta becoming the norm, the boy should be praised if no worshiped for being who he was. Viktor knew he would try to worship him he he was allowed to.

 

Sighing he wished he could just go over there and finally talk to him maybe even make him smile like the good ole days. Even if he went over there to talk Viktor didn’t know what he would say. Congrats on silver and my gold? No that would be too heartless. But a buzz from his phone decided it for him as he looked at the message he just recieved.

 

‘Hey Viktor come meet my friend he needs to get out of this funk of his. I don’t think more alcohol in this kind of mood will be good for him.’

 

‘Sure thing Chris.’ Viktor responded back before taking a deep breath and moving closer.

 

This was finally his chance to talk to him. Trying not to scare the poor Omega Viktor smiled and came into view opposite of them. “Hello I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

A blush responded back at him before the teen looked to Chris then him, a small smile gracing his face and making his heart beat faster now that the upset face was lightening up. “I-I know...I’m Katsuki Yuuri, eh Yuuri I mean.” And the blush deepened as the smile stayed on his face.

 

Viktor wanted to keep that blush on his face but he went easy on him as he talked. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Yuuri. Your step sequences are lovely.” 

 

“Oh um t-thank you…” Then he got quiet looking at Chris for guidance.

 

His Alpha pulled at him making him want Yuuri to only look at him and no one else but he remained silent sipping his glass slowly at their silent conversation.

 

“Viktor are you ready to leave this banquet yet? Yuuri and I were about to head out and have fun around town and catch up like old times. Would you like to come join?” Chris said finally his green eyes sparkling with unchecked glee. This was Chris’ first year in the Senior division, Viktor himself joining about 3 years ago. Finishing in 4th place for his first Grand Prix was really honorable and amazing. Viktor himself had gotten first but the taste of winning wasn’t as great as he thought it would be. Why was that, he wondered looking back at Yuuri again.

 

“If Yuuri would like for me to come with I would be happy to.” Viktor smiled sipping the rest of his drink as he kept looking at the Omega for an answer. 

 

His cheeks had become lighter to a pink shade and he nodded at him. “The more the merrier right?”

 

“Yes.” And then they had left the banquet. This the first time speaking to his mystery boy in years and Viktor wanted to know everything about him if he could. They went to celebrate the night away with drinks and smiles even though the other party members were underage by a bit. They were beginning skating legends some rules could be bend surely? 

 

During all the time he was with them Viktor never broached the topic of why Yuuri didn’t want his secondary to be what it turned as. Maybe he was worried about getting a mate in the future but with Chris and him letting it be highly known that they were interested and wanted him Yuuri had just smiled and joked. 

 

“You wouldn’t want an useless Omega being a rival to you guys would you?” And Viktor just assumed then they weren’t even considered an option for him. He still wanted to be apart of his mystery boy and asked if he could text or talk to him in the future.

 

It had rustled Chris from his tipsy thinking and he had grabbed Yuuri’s old phone and put Viktor’s number in it so fast Yuuri could of gotten whiplash from it.

 

“Call or text either of us whenever you need to Yuuri please.” And Yuuri nodded but the pink cheeks of his worried Viktor. Was Yuuri tipsy like Chris or more so? His inner Alpha seemed to chid him saying he wasn’t taking very good care of the others in this moment.

 

Giving in Viktor stood up making the other two stand with. “We should get you both back to your hotel rooms.” Viktor said before paying the check for them all.

 

“I don’t want to go to my room, let me bunk with you instead Vitya.” Yuuri said rubbing himself up against Viktor’s arm. 

 

Breath being stolen from him Viktor gulped loudly staring down at the shorter one hanging on him and letting his scent take him over. But Chris was the one who answered for him as the words got caught in his throat since he wasn’t thinking with his head any longer.

 

“Yes why don’t we all have a nice sleepover in your king sized bed Vitya.” Then he wiggled his eyebrows the hint of his sexy nature coming into view.

 

“Sure.” He finally said back two pairs of eyes brightening with delight at this when he does so. 

 

\-----

 

The nice memories fall away as the man about them shifts on the bed letting out a quiet content sigh from there. He was letting his scent out more free and he could feel the happiness coming from it. It was getting late, possibly bordering almost on dinner time and Viktor smiled leaning over to watch Yuuri’s sleeping face.

 

He had watched Yuuri sleep the morning after too but he never fully realized why the younger had quit skating in the first place. With his scores and compositions he could of gotten scouted quite easily for his Senior debut.

 

But the nagging thought of why Yuuri had first despaired about coming out as an Omega pulls at him. Thinking about texting Chris about a few things later, Viktor smiled laying next to Yuuri.

 

Letting his own calming scent mingle with Yuuri’s he hears another sigh as Yuuri slowly started waking back up. The brown honey flecked eyes of his held no recognition but his arms moved and grabbed Viktor closer to him to smell himself from the source. Yuuri’s nose stayed against his neck as Yuuri rubbed against him there. Viktor could of swore he felt Yuuri kiss him there but soon Yuuri was looking right back at him a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

 

“Well hello there krasivyy how are you feeling?” Viktor all but cooed at his tired face.

 

“Sleepy of course.” Yuuri muttered back before hesitantly moving closer their chests inches from each other. “But ah...maybe a kiss could wake me up better?”

 

The comment hits Viktor’s heart as he lightly blushes at it and how assertive Yuuri was for wanting to kiss him. “Oh so I need to wake up my sleeping beauty hmm?” He kisses Yuuri’s forehead earning a laugh from him. “Hmm maybe more kisses will wake him.” Then he proceeded to kiss Yuuri’s cheek, his chin, his nose, even his ear but never his lips just close to them.

 

“Viktorrrr.” Yuuri complained grabbing his face between his hands. “You’re kissing the wrong places. Kiss me here.” Shyly but more confident after all the playful kisses Viktor had littered on his face, Yuuri moved touching his soft lips against Viktor’s own.

 

A groan or a moan which ever it could be taken as, came out of Viktor’s mouth as he moved forward keeping their lips together. It was warm and such a happy feeling that he starting missing it as soon as Yuuri retreated.

 

But the look the other had on him told him he must feel somewhat the same way about it all. 

 

“Are you awake now love? If not I can give you move kisses any and everywhere you want them.”

 

“Anywhere?” Yuuri questioned biting his lip for a moment when he does so.

 

“Of course.” And Viktor pulled him closer to his body buzzing from the warmth and scent from the Omega next to him. Everything about Yuuri hummed that he was his but he was going to try and make it go at whatever pace the other wanted. Heck he packed so many courting gifts and things for his family members that Viktor knew it would turn out okay.

 

“I-”

 

But he is interrupted from a knock outside the door to his room. “Hey little bro the ‘rents have dinner ready are you up?”

 

Yuuri opens his mouth then closes it seeming to think about what to say.

 

Understanding his hesitation Viktor smiles rubbing a circle into Yuuri’s waist with his thumb. “It’ll be a while Mari. He’s still feeling tired from the last few days. I’ll let you know if we’re comin down or not.”

 

“Okay Niki boy.” Mari says back seeming to walk off after that.

 

The silence hangs between them and Yuuri shrinks a little under the pressure and thoughts he had. “Whatever you want to do, I’ve got you my Yuuri.”

 

Letting out a shuddery breath Yuuri looks into his eyes and nods a little. “I know thank you...for everything Vitya.” Then he starts sitting up while pulling Viktor up with him. “I bet she has katsudon prepared for us. She use to make that for any wins I did in the past. And since Yuri just won at the NHK trophy…” A smile accompanies that thought as he entwines their hands together.

 

“You know from all the food we are enjoying in Japan Yakov is going to kill us.”

 

Snorting at Viktor’s truthful statement Yuuri stood up in his room pulling the Alpha along after him. “Maybe for you guys but I don’t have to worry about all that as much. Don’t worry about the weight though the next few days. Running to the Ice Castle and then doing some training here should help you guys.”

 

“True, but would you like to do some training with us?” Viktor asks the idea of his he had had for a while sparking into life.

 

“There should be plenty of time I just didn’t bring any skates with me.” Yuuri said before standing and touching Viktor’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about me, I want to help you get your 5th straight gold for the Grand Prix then we can worry about your Worlds one.” He reached up to touch their lips together for a moment before moving away and to the door. “Mkay?”

 

“Yes…” Then they walk out the room to the hallway then down the steps to join Yuuri’s family for dinner and any patrons who were there as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri faces some happiness and hurt with his family. And Viktor learns more about Yuuri's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha well if you guys want to hear my excuses as to why I haven't updated this for almost a week I can tell you. If not well hey at least enjoy this next update. Thank you for all the love and support on this it's much appreciated. 
> 
> (also there are over 300 people subscripted to this so far. That's so many and just ahhhhh!)

“About time you two got down here.” Yuri said to them in the near empty room while he sat at the same table they all had been at earlier. But he was alone now watching something on the tv. It seems like the Nishigori’s must of gone home at some point and Minako seemed to be gone as well. A brief look at his phone made Yuuri frown as he looked at the teen.

 

“It’s not that late though, just a little past 7.” He said out loud before sitting on the floor next to Yuri getting comfortable as he sat. 

 

“Yeah, but everybody was getting tired of waiting for-”

 

“Surprise!” Came a yell from behind them making Yuuri’s heart race at it and whip his head to the sudden noise. Viktor stands above him there, his hands suddenly grabbing at his shoulders from the sudden ‘surprise’. It sort of makes his instinct react and stand there ready to protect him. But they soon find out that it was just his family who yelled out, calming the Alpha down enough so he could sit down with them both eventually.

 

A cheeky Mari comes over with a cake then with candles on top lite up and glowing. He thinks he knows why she has this cake but is quiet as the rest of his family shovels in too.

 

Their mom and dad had come out with trays of food in their hands before sitting and placing them down, across from Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri looks at the cake then them all, the frown deepening on his face. “It’s not my birthday yet.” He voices out his hands clinging together in his lap.

 

“Of course it’s not your birthday yet little bro, that’s on Friday isn’t it? This though is something we decided to do to make up for all the birthdays we didn’t get to spend with you through the years. Celebrate each day til you’re just a little bit older.” Mari says sliding the cake in front of him. “Even though you’ll still be the younger. Well not as young as Yurio here.” She laughs then at that since Yuri gets a slightly angry look on his face but he doesn’t rebook the statement that he was the youngest there right now.

 

It was so sweet and nice that if Yuuri didn’t have tears in his eyes yet it would have been very weird. The tears weren’t from sadness though and yes his scent does convey his happiness into the air as he looks at his family with glossy eyes behind his glasses. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s no prob.” Mari says before sitting down by Viktor her eyes watching the Alpha for a moment before focusing back on him. Or at least he thought Mari had eyeballed Viktor.

 

Glancing down at the cake Yuuri is happy yet a bit hesitant to even touch it in front of him now. 

 

“Yuuri, baby make a wish.” Hiroko said, sitting opposite of him at the table next to his father who was full of smiles too. Yuri smiled back at all of this but looked a little awkward as he sat there shuffling in his spot. His mom just looked at him, before patting his knee causing him to stop his shuffling and stare down at the hand touching him. Heart swelling Yuuri takes in the scene around him and smiles so wide he wonders if his face can take it all. Viktor and Yuri with his family, now this was a dream.

 

“I don’t need a wish mama, I’m happy right here where I am.” He said but he still blew out the candles, before letting Mari pull it back away to probably cut it up for later. Viktor smiles too squeezing one of his knees as the brightness of his eyes lock with his own for a moment.

 

The thought of kissing him right there and now was strong but Yuuri contained it as his parents moved to serve them dinner.

 

“Oh god, it smells so good.” Yuuri says looking at the steam rising off of the bowl in front of him. Oh, how he had missed all of this. The memories and happiness here.

 

“It sure does.” Yuri agrees with him hesitantly looking at the chopsticks next to him and dig in. But Yuuri was confident for him to use them very well now. And if not, there was always utensils in the kitchen area for him to use if needed be.

 

Reaching for his own set Yuuri looks first at his bowl then his family once more. “Thank you.” He nods so very happy with all of this and takes a bite of the katsudon. It was so good that he almost moaned at the flavor hitting his tongue sending familiar sensations to his brain. It had been way too long since he had had any of this. His mother’s cooking, the joy of being here, and just...yes.

 

After seeing him start on the dish the other two start digging in making Yuuri watch with slightly red cheeks now. It felt like all of his family was here together, finally after all this time. Warmth blooms within his chest and Yuuri doesn’t dare think about how he will eventually have to leave them. The thought is there but he pushes it out of focus as he eats.

 

And before he knows it, his bowl becomes empty expect for a few stray pieces of rice inside it. He almost wants to eat another bowl but his stomach groans at the thought of another portion filling it up. Yuuri instead settles for the cake Mari hands him since another bowl of katsudon would be too much.

 

Looking at the cake Yuuri realizes he’s never really been a fan of cakes before, but the degatant piece in front of him calls out for him to eat it more than ones before. After taking a bite of the cake Yuuri sighs somewhat contently from it. Motion next to him makes him look away from his plate and at Viktor next to him.

 

“Yuuri here.” Viktor grins his own fork posed near him and filled with berries. Raising an eyebrow at this Viktor moves the fork full closer til Yuuri opens his mouth a little reluctant yet happy still. The sudden burst of juice from the berries invades his mouth and Yuuri hums content from it.

 

“Your turn.” Yuuri teases after swallowing the last of his bite and getting some of his own cake with few berries on his own for the older. Viktor smiles with the corners of his mouth rounding once more compiling with Yuuri and letting him feed his Alpha.

 

Yuuri doesn’t pay much attention to much else but he can see off to the side Yuri staring at them before a frown starts setting in. “Seriously you guys are going to do that right here?”

 

A blush covers Yuuri’s face at the young Omega’s words and he chides himself at his actions with Viktor before placing his fork down with his half-eaten cake. “Sorry Yura.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Just don’t sit at the fucking table making bedroom eyes at each other dammit.” Then Yuuri blushes deeper thinking about where Yuri would of heard of such talk before and wanting to discipline him for them. His motherly instincts try to overtake him in that moment there but Yuuri purses his lips, hoping his parents didn’t understand what the younger meant by his words.

 

But it’s Mari who butts in taking the conversation out of proportion. “Why can’t they make ‘bedroom eyes’ at each other? Isn’t Viktor his Alpha now?” 

 

“Nee-san wait-”

 

“No Yuuri’s only here to help me. Not bang my brother!” Then the color slowly drains from Yuuri’s own face as he hears the other Omega’s words. Is that what Yuri really thought he was doing with Viktor now? Banging him? Well he was an Omega living with an Alpha oh-

 

Shaky legs lift him up as Yuuri filters the rest of the words around him out. “I-I’m going to my room now…” Then Yuuri fled running back up the stairs and away from the voices calling for him to stop.

 

I’m just a whore of an Omega like Yura originally thought when I came to them aren’t I? So really there’s nothing else I can do to change Yura’s thoughts? I thought...no perhaps not. He thinks before going into his old room and closing it behind him. The thought of locking it doesn’t even pass though his mind as he stares at his bare walls. At least Mari actually listened and put all his posters and memorabilia away before they got there. That would just have been the cherry on top of this messed up situation.

 

Moving his eyes from the walls he looks down to his bed and at the two bundles of brown fur nestled together there. It makes Yuuri give a weary smile to them before joining the cocoon of warmth with the two poodles. 

 

“Hey Makkachin, Vicchan you guys knew I needed some comfort did you guys?” And right after he says that two tongues move to kiss him, warm bodies nuzzling as close as they can so he can feel their heartbeats pounding with his own. “Thank you.” He murmurs back going to sleep soon after with a weary expression on his face.

 

\--------

 

Viktor watches as Yuuri retreats fast away from him, before feeling his heart drop along with his retreating back. He had been trying so hard to get the other to trust more freely with him but Yura’s words seemed to cause all of that to come crashing back down.

 

Whipping his hand over he grabbed at his brothers chin to make him look straight up at him as he tried cowering in his spot after speaking so harshly to Yuuri. “Why must you always attack everything that approaches you with love?” Viktor asks in Russian his voice hard like his eyes were now. Really he didn’t have much pity for Yuri right now. He tried so hard to be a nice older brother to him but often times being his father seemed the more logical option. Like as for right now in this situation.

 

“I don’t attack everything!” But the shrill words fall on deaf ears as Viktor tugs him closer their breaths probably mixing together.

 

“Yuuri doesn’t even care about having a relationship with me, he cares more about what you think than me I bet. Do you think if he had the chance he would want me to have him in that way? Like so many that you have apparently assumed I’ve had before in my life? No Yuuri’s not that kind of Omega and neither are you Yura.” His hand on Yuri’s chin softens a little as he delivers his next words. 

 

“I think what Yuuri truly wants is what’s best for you and if that means taking himself out of the equation don’t think he won’t try that...” A brief look of worry goes across Yuri’s face as the words of Viktor’s sinks in.

 

“He...he won’t do that...would he?” Yuri questions but the thought hangs it’s ugly head there as his previous conversation with Yuuri from the NHK trophy hits him. 

 

“I’ve been trying to find him for too long Yura. And with you tossing meaningless words around like you were, that's what will hurt him worse than anything. Just...talk to him in the morning I suppose. Make it better with everything on the table and I’ll try doing that too with him. And yes I get that you’re jealous but lashing out and hurting him isn’t going to help.”

 

Viktor moves his hand away his eyes softening as well as he looks at the other fully. “Okay?”

 

It takes a moment but Yuri nods. “Yeah I’ll talk to him in the morning. I just...don’t want him leaving us.” He admits his own hands grabbing at his pants as he turns away ready to bolt.

 

“Me either.” Viktor says before switching back to English to talk to the others with them. “Thank you for dinner could someone show us where we will be staying please?”

 

“Mari can.” Yuuri’s mother says the expression on her face a bit unreadable as she sits there worried after Yuuri’s departure.

 

“Sure I can.” Mari agrees with her, before standing with what Viktor could deduce as a fake smile. Something he had always known how to use it seemed. “Come on you two Minako and I already took your bags and stuff upstairs so we just need to roll the futons out.” Her eyes read something else towards Viktor but he didn't dwell too much on it as she pushed them to the steps then up them.

 

Viktor tries to moves from her hand on him to go forward but a hand moves to grab his bicep telling him more as to what she was planning to do with him. He looked back at her before continuing with the motions of going upstairs and into the old banquet room Yuuri had told them about. 

 

In the corner their bags were lying there as well as some bedding with it. Mari moves to fix up the futons for them and Viktor himself hurries Yuri to get ready for bed. The blondes head nods every so often as they go through the motions but he is still coherent enough to put his pajamas on. As soon as Yura was set up in the futon his eyelids drooped then closed slowly as he started to fall asleep. It seemed so peaceful the expression on his face, but Viktor knew there were probably a million worries hidden behind there. Their talk from before, along with years of repressed memories hidden within the well-hidden cracks for the younger. Yuri was like a soldier and Viktor wished he could do something, anything to help him. But no matter what he did though it was never enough. It wasn’t ever enough for either Omega. Him nor Yuuri.

 

Thinking about his Yuuri, Viktor looked down the hallway to the room Mari had shown him before as Yuuri’s old one. Viktor hoped that Yuuri was also getting some rest now like Yura but he was moved by Mari who had a deep scowl on her face towards him. “Let's go outside to the railing okay?”

 

But Viktor knew it wasn't a question he had any part to deny in. Following her, he waited as she lit a cigarette and took a long blow from it. 

 

“So I know Yuuri won’t talk to me about things but you will won't ya?” She asks her body language was calm yet dominating as her expression reads something entirely different.

 

“What would you like to talk about?” Viktor asks leaning on the rail with her.

 

“You’re not his Alpha right now are you?”

 

“No,” Viktor says but then he thinks to the items in his many bags with a light grin on his face. “I want to be though.”

 

Brown eyes look to his own then away as another breath is taken through the cigarette. “Okay then why don’t you be? Most Alpha’s don’t ask but take right? That’s how it was when Yuuri first turned 18. They wanted to take him away right after his birthday but he fought back saying that his skating would show them that he was different.” The cigarette flickered between her fingers as she stared forward into the night. “And you see what happened there.”

 

Viktor is quiet as he mauls over her words. “So…he was taken and given to a random Alpha?” He asked hating how the words felt in his mouth wishing they weren’t true. Wishing he had pushed Yuuri back then to except his favor. That he could of been there for him when he needed him most. Instead of having to meet again in such an awful way.

 

“Well not entirely. He asked to do a sampling. Whichever Alpha could get him pregnant they would’ve gotten him basically.” Anger flushes her cheeks as she glares at the night. 

 

The words process through Viktor making is eyes widen at where it lead him. “So he let a group of Alpha’s just up and have at him?!” Shock fills Viktor’s voice and the thought of that kills him a little inside. His poor Yuuri how why... “Wait so Yuuri had a child already? How is he here with us now if he did?”

 

“No he doesn’t have a kid.” She bristles her bare Beta scent souring beneath his nose from his quick words. “Shit happened and now he’s here and I want to know fully how too baka. We haven’t seen nor really talked to him since he was taken and this is the first time in forever that we have gotten more than 5 minutes seeing him. So yeah you can just go talk to Yuuri about the rest of this if he ever wants to since I can't.” Mari shrugs before crushing the rest of her cigarette. A sigh comes from her lips before she stands up straight probably trying to seem taller than Viktor himself. Which was okay with him since Viktor was feeling pretty low in this moment. 

 

She turns drawing to Viktor’s eyes to her. A look goes over her face before she nodded. “Not saying I’m not grateful that you brought him home after all this time but it's apparent that what he’s doing now is different than what the gov wanted from him in the first place. He’s a teacher right now I’m guessing?” Viktor gives her a small nod before she continues. “So he doesn’t need to have an Alpha taking care of him. So I know I’m just a lowly Beta on the spectrum but I'm going to protect him with everything I've got if needed be.”

 

Mari moves to the sliding door tapping her foot at the trim before looking back towards him. “I know that the Alpha’s they gave him to didn't break him but you probably could.” And she leaves Viktor alone to think in the cool night air.

 

He really didn’t know anything about Yuuri did he truly? Somehow he needed to try fixing this and understand Yuuri better. Before it was too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up to Yuri in bed and comes to terms what he and Viktor are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter thank you for all the support and continued love everybody <3

Yuuri slowly woke up the next morning due to the light streaming in from his old window into his room. Trying to turn and burrow back into his pillow to sleep Yuuri is dragged down to stay where he was, by arms wrapped around his waist and a head pressed to his chest.

 

The blond hair pressed to his chest tells him exactly who it was. Although without his glasses it’s hard to see all of the details there. Quietly Yuuri laughed at the situation waking up the sleepy teen on him.

 

“Ohayou.” Yuuri says as green eyes move up to look up at him with an slightly unfocused look.

 

“It’s too early.” Yuri slurs out slowly but he doesn’t move from his original position as his eyes gain focus better. “But yeah good morning.”

 

“You look so sleepy Yura.” The older coons out itching to kiss his head but stopping himself there as he blinks in the coosey bed with the other. But then the absence of the two poodles he had fallen asleep with nags at his mind. He tries moving to his bedside table for his glasses but can’t get them while Yuri was being an octopus to him. “Do you know where Makkachin and Vicchan are?”

 

Grumbling Yuri reaches for Yuuri’s glasses and hands them to him as he sees the olders struggle. His hold now loosened a bit more but still he held onto Yuuri making the older question everything about why still Yuri wanted to cling to him.

“They were whining at Viktor to wake up this morning and take them out. Almost woke me up too but I zoomed to your bed to cuddle instead.” A yawn passed from the young Omega’s lips making Yuuri’s own want to reciprocate the motion. He barely contains it before adjusting his glasses and sitting up. At least all of that made sense.

 

“Well that’s good.” Yuuri says absently roughfuling his bedhead. It was getting a bit long again some strands tickling his ears when he moved every so often, but it wasn’t enough of a hassle to cut it again right now.

 

Yuri’s own golden locks were a few inches pass his ears now too. If he kept growing it out til next season he could possibly pull on an androgynous look like Viktor had. Having his hair in a ponytail-

 

The thought of Viktor’s long hair pulls at his heart and Yuuri wished he could ask the Alpha why he got it cut. Humors hinted that after presenting as an Alpha everything about him had hardened and the soft curves and shapelinsh he had needed to pull off the women persona was lost in the past from it. Not that him having short hair wasn’t good either. The shoop of his bangs just so made Yuuri’s whole being almost hum with want. 

 

But like icey water being dumped on him Yuuri’s thoughts froze before picking itself back up again. Him wanting Viktor was impossible now but still he was greedy wanting the olders kisses and maybe even touches on his skin. Such a greedy parasitic Omega-

 

Yuri moves touching Yuuri’s cheek and making him jump suddenly from the touch. “Viktor was right you really do get an intense look on your face when you’re thinking.”

 

Blushing hard Yuuri knocks Yuri’s hand away before hitting him lightly with a pillow. “Yeah well he’s probably just saying shit again.” And he frowns before sighing. “Why do you care if I’m thinking really hard or not?”

 

“Because it’s probably my fault that you are.” Yuri says clutching the thrown pillow to himself while trying to look smaller. 

 

Opening his mouth then closing it Yuuri shrugs before moving closer. Well it wasn’t untrue, sure his thoughts were mainly about the Alpha but if Yuri wasn’t a forebreinger of this mind there would be something weird going on. Yuri was like his child now, a bit misbehaving child but still lovable. The thought brought tears to his eyes but none fell.

 

“Okay sure but what does that matter. You mean a lot to me Yuri. Of course you would be on my mind.” Yuuri said putting a hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

“Really?” Yuri asks scooting closer as his green eyes seemed to twinkle. Before the two of them could talk more though his door is busted open and two excitable dogs come in. 

 

“We’re back~” Viktor sing songs after the rampage, the leashes in his hand as the two poodles jump on the bed and try to love on Yuuri first the Yuri. Vicchan curled on his lap after greeting both of them the warmth from his dog good. He couldn't move now but there wasn't anything he could really needed to be done. Being trapped by a cute poodle was okay with him right nos.

 

And really it felt like Yuuri could use all the loving he could get. Something soft brushes his forehead making him look up from the contact. Yuuri assumes it was Viktor’s lips and Yuri yelling at the silver haired man confirms it. Greediness curls in his stomach as he wants more of it.

 

A smirk glides across Viktor’s features before he kisses Yuri’s forehead too shutting him up for a moment dumbfounded. The want to kiss the same spot hits Yuuri but he remains there a hand absently petting Vicchan.

 

“How are my two sleeping beauties doing? Not saying you can’t still sleep longer but it’s almost 10 and I think we need to go skating at some point no?” Then a hand goes on Viktor’s hip as the two Omega’s watch him. “It would be good to give Yakov a nice report when we get back and before I go to my next competition too.”

 

But Yuuri’s face slowly was draining of color from the mention of coach Feltman’s name. He hides behind his own smile as he answers. “That sounds good. The Ice Castle should be open anytime we want to go over there.”

 

“The Alpha and Beta couple with the triplets last night right?” Yuri pipes up before sliding out of Yuuri’s bed. “I’ll go take a shower and get ready then. 30 minutes?” The teen said but didn’t seem to expect a reply when he left the room and went down the hall where he and Viktor were staying it. He was gone for just a few seconds before Viktor did anything.

 

But that seemed good enough as he was suddenly on the bed with Yuuri and the cuddly dogs moving to the end of the bed to give them space. Soon kisses were pittering all over his tired face making a happy sigh slip from his mouth. “Oh lyubov moya. You’re so beautiful today. It’s like you belong here.” Another kiss is given to Yuuri right next to his earlobe making him shiver.

 

A deep chuckle comes from Viktor before he lays there, their free scents mixing in the soft air around them. It feels like it eas meant to be and words choke up in Yuuri’s throat before he moved sideways to look at Viktor better. Brown eyes met blue ones as confusion coated the Alpha’s scent.

 

“Hey Viktor...w-what exactly is this now between us? You’ve always been touchy feely but now after we k-kissed…” The words end for a moment as Yuuri tries going past the lump making him not be able to speak.

 

The way this would probably end would not be pretty but there was no denying it that Yuuri wanted Viktor. And a little part of Yuuri hoped that Viktor wanted him too.

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Then he kissed at Yuuri’s chin making the frown on his face fall away to a playful smile. “We can take this slow or however way you want to go. I know you’re here for Yura but I want you to know I want you here for me too. I want to hold you and have you in our family more. And,” A sheepish smile tugged at his lips. “I would like to court you if I can. I’ve never done it or really heard of it before Deda talked to me about it. But Yuuri I truly want to be your Alpha and you my Omega okay?”

 

Head spinning Yuuri kept where he was at by focusing on Viktor’s eyes. It was too much information too much to consider really right now, but Yuuri breathed out focusing just at Viktor. It has always had been him. Always been Viktor and now- “Okay.” Yuuri nodded before the small smile on Viktor’s erupted on his face and even more kisses were smothered all over his face.

 

It was so nice, that Yuuri even moved his head to glaze the soft lips to his own sighing at the sensation. Kissing Viktor was going to become his favorite thing. And it even silenced the nagging voice that this was going to end badly.

 

Hands held onto Yuuri’s own as Viktor pulled away even though it looked like he was fighting himself to not keep continuing. “I’m going to make you so happy Yuuri. You’ll never be scared around me. I can be your father figure or a brother or a friend, or especially your lover.” Then Viktor did an eyebrow wiggle making giggles come from Yuuri’s mouth then his own.

 

“I just want you to be Viktor to me.” Yuuri said once he was able to catch his breath. “Be the you, away from the masks you put on for everyone else in the world. Give me the heart shaped smiles I love seeing you with. Just be...you.” Yuuri finished blushing at his words. Stupid he should of just taken the lover bit from the other and been fine with it. Just be Viktor? Please...

 

“Okay love.” Viktor said their noses touching each other now as arms wrapped around Yuuri to bring them closer together still. “I’ll be just Viktor to you. And you can be just Yuuri with me. Our dynamics don’t mean anything in this relationship.” Then he kissed Yuuri sweetly on the lips sealing the deal between them.

 

Yuuri wanted so much more then what was being promised to him right noe. His body ached to never let go and be with this man forever but reality soon checked in as he thought about Yuri. Kissing Viktor slowly then drawing back Yuuri was pleased with how he made Viktor look from all of this. He wanted to continue but the thought of them needing to skate was prominent.

 

“Hey come on Yuri’s going to be done soon and we need to get ready.” Then he pecked at Viktor’s lips again getting a drawn out groan out of the silver haired one. 

 

“No we need to skate today and probably the rest of the week too. Your Trophee de France gold medal won’t win itself.” Yuuri teased before a bark and some yips came from behind him. “See the doggo babies say so. Come on.”

 

“One more kiss please lyubov.” He pouted making Yuuri sigh, with a smile on his lips too now.

 

“Just one.”

 

\-------

 

It was probably a bad idea that Yuuri had brought his skates with him. This was about Yura and Viktor not him skating. Really it was still a dream that coach Feltsman even wanted to help him-

 

A kiss on his cheek interrupts his thoughts on the ice as Viktor skated by. “You’re going to get wrinkles my Yuuri.”

 

“S-sorry…” Yuuri said back, the tips of his ears blushing pink. He could blame it on the coldness of the ice right? 

 

“Hey hey it’s fine. You just always seem to have a lot on your mind.” Viktor continued before taking a hand and kissing it. “I’m going to do my free then I want to try something with you okay?”

 

Nodding to him Yuuri watched as Viktor took his starting postion. Yuri skated over next to him watching too. For some reason Yuri seemed antsy and Yuuri thought nothing about it when he placed a kiss at the youngers temple. Wide eyes meet his then look away and to Viktor’s form as he moves.

 

The pinkie enterlocking with his own says more though and Yuuri smiles happy with Yura.

 

Even without music playing Viktor was hitting his elements amazingly, the execution of his skill apparent as he did them with ease. The quad flip he skated out even stole some of Yuuri’s breath as he watched.

 

His inner Omega was even more pervelent as it thumped ‘mine’ continuously in his head. And somehow little by little Yuuri started to believe it. That maybe Viktor could become his.

 

But soon the ending came and Viktor was moving back over to them a bright smile on his features as he looked at his family. “Okay now we are going to do something kind of like that. You see there’s a second part of this song-a duet.” He bombshelled making both Yuri’s eyes widen almost comically.

 

“Wait-wah what?” Yuuri said his brain frying a little. So then did he want to-

 

“When will you present this to people with Yuuri?” Yuri asked the more rational of the two that had been bombshelled.

 

Tapping at his chin Viktor thought about it and nodded. “If we can get the basics down Yuuri and I can showcase it at my exposition in France. Show them what they have been missing from my beautiful Yuuri all this time.”

 

“I can’t do that!” Yuuri yelled his back pressed against the barrier around the rink. “I...don’t want to fail you when skating together.”

 

“Oh Yuuri…” Viktor began before touching his chin upward. “An exposition doesn’t mean much for me anymore. Even if we both fall multiple times at least we tried.” And his thumb rubbed at Yuuri’s chin calming him down.

 

An unsteady sigh escapes his lips and Yuuri gives him a smile. “So what part do we skate first?” He asked and Yuri went around doing his own skating, getting pointers from both Yuuri and Viktor the entire time. It was nice, amazing, and oh so wonderful that when Viktor tried lifting him Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as they lay there fallen xown at the attempt.

 

“This isn’t nap time.” Yuri called out from across the rink but there was no bite in it as he yelled at them. 

 

“We know Yura!” Viktor yelled back bringing more giggles from Yuuri. 

 

“Let’s try again!” He grinned at the Alpha his mood playful and happy as the other’s hands moved to try a lift again this time succeeding better. Once he was back down on the ice Yuuri looked up a little cheekily. “See much better.” Then he kissed Viktor’s cheek before moving over towards Yuri for a while. All of this, this feeling he felt like he was home in this moment. Even better that he was in his home town to enjoy it.

 

\-------

 

“Guys I don't know about this.” Loop said clutching her camera close. “You heard what they said about photographing Omerga’s.”

 

“Yeah we know what they said. ‘No photographing Omega’s’ but they never said anything about taking videos.” Lutz responded replaying the video of the practice Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri had all just done. The way the older two smiled like it was just them in the room just-the ship Vikturri had sailed.

 

“And besides it's not like we're going to upload it anywhere. That wouldn't be nice to Uncle Yuuri at all.” Axel concluded twirling one of her pigtails for a moment. “But gosh think about the forum boards if we did do that!”

 

The one in pink sighed watching the video with Lutz. “They're amazing I agree I just don't know about this still.” She said as her sisters radiated energy from having their skating otaku needs filled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri talks to Yuuri about how he feels and acts and Viktor wants to go soak in the hot springs with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys some of you are right and there is going to be some angst. Maybe next chapter maybe not depends on how the triplets act. But hey I'm going to be making a quick one shot-probably later on a drabble series-songfic with my friend fujoshikoi that I've been talking to a lot on tumblr. (Her fics are cute and if you go to her tumblr there's even more random cute things.)
> 
> So yeah I'm going to try balancing between this fic and making a songfic based on 'Don't threaten me with a good time' for yoi. Because of the newest songs coming out for p!@td we wanted to play around with a challenge so bare with me guys okay?
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the support and love for this, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. So please enjoy!

The trio had ended the first real day in Hasetsu mainly skating and walking through town on the way home. Yuuri supposed showing the two around town tomorrow would be nice. Squeezing lightly at Viktor’s hand in his Yuuri flashed a grin up to him. Words didn’t need to ever be said between them now it seemed and...yet Yuuri still felt off about everything.

 

Knowing that Viktor wanted to try courting him set his heart on fire almost. It beated faster just thinking about it now but he didn’t let the thoughts dwell too long as they got back the onsen.

 

Mari greeted them from the room inside as she gathered dishes. “Nice to have you boys back. I can fix up a quick afternoon lunch or you can wait until dinner for food.”

 

Yuuri considered his stomach then thought about Yuri’s and how he was a growing teen. “Maybe some sandwiches or some bread would be good sis, thank you.”

 

“No problem.” She said winking at his and Viktor’s entwined hands. A blush overtakes his face but he doesn’t release Viktor’s hand and nor does the other seem to want to. Yuri goes over and plops at a table near the tv itching to change the channel.

 

There weren’t really any people in the room so Yuuri grabbed the remote and moved to sit with Yuri. But his hand being held by Viktor posed a problem and he was reluctant to let go of the other.

 

A chuckle comes from Viktor’s lips before he kissed Yuuri’s cheek letting his fingers slowly slip from Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll go help Mari, go ahead and enjoy some time with Yura.” 

 

Yuuri was still reluctant to let Viktor go so he chastely pressed a quick kiss to Viktor’s lips instead of his cheek back. “See you soon.”

 

And if Viktor didn’t already have a love sick expression on his face, he did now.

 

Yuuri watched as Viktor walked out of the room before moving to sit down with the remote in hand to put something else on for them. Not that news wasn’t boring-but it was.

 

As he was channel surfing trying to figure out the television again Yuri spoke up making him pause in his actions. “Are you and him...better now?” Yuri asked leaning on the table while avoiding eye contact with Yuuri. “I first off want to say sorry about last night-no wait I need to-and about well everything with me ruining things. I would say I don’t do it intentionally but…” He sighed ruffling his blond hair. “I sort of do anyway. It’s frustrating and awful and-”

 

“It’s fine.” Yuuri says putting the remote down so he can hold the young Omega to his chest. “I can handle you. And before you say something like along the lines of I’m actually just put up with you, you can stop right there. Cause really it’s not true.” His hand drags through the other’s hair untangling little knots as he did so. “Yuri, I’m here for you and yeah you sure do have a way with words...but I’m still here for you. I’ll always be so don’t worry about it okay?”

 

Yuri doesn’t respond immediately but instead Yuuri can feel a sigh push against him there. He lets them both enjoy the silence of the situation before clutching at Yuri closer. This was his child he needed to take care of him better. The pain he felt yesterday by Yuri’s words sure hurt but he could never stay mad at the other he knew. Moving Yuri’s face up from his chest, Yuuri places a kiss on his forehead.

 

A shaky breath comes out of Yuri’s mouth making Yuuri’s own wobble into a smile. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah okay.” Then Mari and Viktor come back in with snacks easing some of the tension even if there wasn’t much. Being back home really changed a lot of his outlook on things and the easy smile he was getting use to sprayed across his face as he ate. Just not as much gusto as Yuri was.

 

\-------

 

Yuuri had planned that night getting reacquainted with the hot springs after so many years. Just being in it for 5 minutes would probably wash away all the suffering he had gone through since then. What he hadn’t planned on was Viktor wanting to go into the waters with him.

 

Hesitating at first Yuuri tried redirecting the idea of the Alpha’s to join him but it didn’t work and soon the two of them were in the wash area getting ready to go into the springs.

 

He’d seen many different people naked here before in his families bath house but seeing Viktor’s naked form….Yuuri didn’t know if he truly wanted to or not. 

 

“So this is where we take off our clothes yes?” Viktor asks looking at the little cubbies there. “It’s so cute!” Then he turned back to look at Yuuri his face changing for a split moment before he smiled wider. “Would you like to change out first and go in the water or me?”

 

Blinking for a moment Yuuri smiled shaking his head. “Go ahead I can wait a while. I can get towels for us in the meantime.”

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah, go in first without me I’ll be right back.” Yuuri smiled before being a little bold. “So why don’t you get naked already and get into the water?” Then he knew that a blush was reddening his face fast once the words were out. Ahhh why did I blurt that out, Yuuri groaned stepping back ready to run off to find towels for them.

 

A warm hand tipped his head back up to see a blush on Viktor’s face too though not as blown out as his own. “I’ll be waiting for you in the there then.” He winked before moving away back to one of the cubbies.

 

Yuuri groans for a different reason as he sees Viktor yank his shirt up and over his head. The muscles in his back move and Yuuri knows there must be equally impressive ones over his front. But Yuuri quickly averted his eyes away before he could see Viktor strip off his pants as well. Or ever his-

 

Quickly slapping his ever reddening cheeks Yuuri ran off to find the very towels he had been telling Viktor he would get for them. 

 

But the thoughts of Viktor and then himself being naked together in the bath broke into his mind some more, causing the mild panic he had been experiencing before to become worse and weigh everything down. 

 

Not thinking twice about it Yuuri darted from the changing room before standing there flushed against the door wishing his silly heart would stop beating so hazardly due to the situation he was in. It wasn’t like Viktor himself was making it blatantly obvious they were going to be naked together in there. Not that he would have to, Yuuri thought wearily closing his eyes and sighing out loud. Maybe he could just pretend he didn’t actually want a soak in the hot springs...but he knew that excuse wouldn’t fly very high with Viktor.

 

He jolts slightly when something slaps itself right next to his head on the wall. Opening his eyes fast Yuuri blinks looking into a pair of green right in front of him.

 

“Your sister said you were sulking out here for some reason. And you don’t even look like you got in the water yet.” Yuri grumbled his hand slipping from where it had been slammed next to him to be less intimidating. “I guess I have to go in with you huh?”

 

“No wait-i-it’s alright,” Yuuri says shaking his head side to side. “I’ll go in eventually just…”

 

But he doesn’t get to finish his thought as a knock comes from the other side of the door he was leaning against. “Yuuri did you get the towels yet? I saw some in here and used one but I can always go back in with you…” Nothing is responded back to him and really Yuuri feels like curling in on himself from the sound of Viktor’s voice as he listens. “Yuuri?”

 

“Katsudon’s going to take that bath with me!” Yuri yelled back quickly before moving Yuuri aside and behind him to open the door and talk to Viktor face to face. “So finish up old man so we can go in.”

 

The look on Viktor’s face hurts Yuuri even more but he avoids looking at him soon after not being able to bare it for too long. Looking down Yuuri blushing hard seeing that Viktor indeed was only clad in a towel around his waist.

 

“Ah Yura I didn’t know you already promised Yuuri a bath in the hot springs first! I’ll finish up real quick and you two can enjoy it all to yourselves.” Viktor said and Yuuri hated how face his words sounded in his voice. So broken and dejected just like how his heart was feeling now.

 

“Sure sure, just make it quick.” Yuri said closing the door back up so Viktor could get dressed back up. He turns to look up at Yuuri his face softening a fraction. “Hey are you okay? What happened anyway? You don’t have to tell me but I want to help you too you know?”

 

Pulling at his sleeves as he hugged himself Yuuri sighed. “Well this is kind of silly I know but...I don’t want him to see me naked okay?”

 

A moment of silence passes by before Yuri even dares to speak up again. “Is that all? He’s seen you naked before you know. Why should now be any different?”

 

Yuuri tugs at his sleeves more voice becoming a bit weary as he speaks back. “He has?”

 

“Yeah, when you fell asleep in the tub remember? You don’t think I got you out of there myself did you?”

 

“...oh.” Yuuri gives him trying not to dwell on that information too much as Viktor comes back out in his rumpled up clothing.

 

“I’ll see you two downstairs then.” He says cheerily with a smile on his face but it looks wrong. Oh so wrong. Like the smiles, he gives people in interviews or other things of that nature.

 

Swallowing Yuuri jerks his head up then down avoiding looking at Viktor and seeing the disappointment there. Even if he couldn’t smell it on Viktor’s phenomenon Yuuri knew that he had hurt the Alpha. Rejected and unhappy and-

 

Viktor brushed pass him then a hand of his touching Yuuri’s own and squeezing for a moment. It was enough to make Yuuri look up into his blue eyes and realize it was fine.

 

Well not one hundred percent fine but Viktor seemed to understand to some extent. Just knowing that melted Yuuri’s heart a little bit more.

 

“So are we going in or what?” Yuri huffs crossing his arms. “How do we even take a bath in here?”

 

Chuckling Yuuri gently pushed Yuri forward showing him what to do. 

\--------

 

Being in the hot springs finally, Yuuri could feel as all the worries and years melt away from his very soul. It was rejuvenating being there and a loud sigh escapes his mouth before he keeps his body deeper into the water.

 

“I can see why you wanted to get in here so much. I think I’m going to spend an hour each day just laying in here.” Yuri says out loud all the feisty anger he was so known for also seeming to melt away due to the water. It made Yuuri happy and he grinned leaning on some rocks in there before he talked.

 

“That should be fine, we’ve got a few more days. How about after practices we come in and enjoy the waters?”

 

“Yeah that sounds good.” And a content sigh comes from the younger before he blinked. “Are you doing better, you know…” Then he gestured randomly with his hands. “With everything I guess, I don’t know. It’s hard to understand you sometimes.” 

 

“I guess I am.” Yuuri provides back but not hinting more to that. His past dark yet fragile held together at the seams. “And yes I am. Thank you for coming in with me Yura.”

 

The other tchs but it doesn’t sound as mean as any other times he had made that sound. “You don’t have to thank me Katsudon. Speaking of katsudon…” He hints raising a leg up from the water and stretching it. “Didn’t you promise that your mom’s is better than yours?”

 

Yuuri can feel laughter trying to bubble up from his chest but he just grins. “Yeah she’s probably making it for dinner now.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for let’s get out and dressed!” Yuri quips before standing up and tugging at Yuuri.

 

“Okay okay let’s go get dressed then.” And once again the smile is there but Yuuri feels the pressure repositioning itself on his shoulders trying to crush him under it all. He doesn’t let it succeed but it’s still there weighing on him.

 

They go and wipe down before tugging on their stripped clothes. Once done Yuuri wipes Yuri’s blond hair briskly trying to get all the dampness from it, when Yuri had dunked himself under in the water. His hands itch to do more to the youngers hair but he contains it humming as soon as he was done.

 

“Beautiful.” Yuuri smiles kissing Yuri’s forehead again.

 

Green eyes stare up at him trying to search for something. “Why do you do that anyway? Kiss my head like that?”

 

“Ah um...because I want to protect you. It’s like I’m blessing you when I kiss you there. I mean I can stop if you want me to. I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable doing that-”

 

“No, I don’t want you to stop it’s fine!” Yuri blurts out interrupting Yuuri. A faint blush lightens up his cheeks before he continues. “It does make me feel protect and warm inside. I just wanted to know why you did it.” Eyes dart up to meet Yuuri’s then away. “Come on let’s go dinner or something.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t know what to do be he follows Yuri going back to the main dining area of the onsen. It was busier than it had been all day making Yuuri want to see if his family needed any help in the kitchen. 

 

But a hand stopping him from moving to go check makes him rethink that. Smiling down at Yuri, Yuuri sits down next to him his body still ansty to check if anybody needed help in the kitchens.

 

Viktor coming back out in the onsens sort of uniform stops his thoughts of trying to get up and help. The language barrier aside for a moment Viktor moves to help his mom and sister deliver food. It makes his heart pound faster as Viktor comes over with a different smile like the one he had when leaving the hot springs earlier.

 

“Hello my boys.” Viktor grins his face radiating happiness. “Yuuri it’s so much fun in there I didn’t know they had so many things to cook with! We should buy some pans and things here. Like getting a Tamagoyaki pan!” 

 

Seeing that Viktor wasn’t feeling bad about his earlier struggle he smiles back nodding. “That sounds nice. Maybe I can make us bentos when we go to train.”

 

“Really?” Viktor asks the smile hitting his eyes just right and Yuuri knew he would have swooned there and then if other people weren’t around him in the space of the room.

 

“Ughhh, you going to get us food then or what?” Yuri groans but not with his usual level of anger.

 

The soak in the hot springs must of did wonders for the hot-headed and feisty kitten. 

 

“Sure thing! I’ll go help Mama Katsuki now.” He grinned heading back to the kitchen.

 

But his phrasing of his words makes Yuuri’s eyebrows knot up together. “Did he just…” But he doesn’t finish that thought as somebody thumps across from him at the table Yuri and him were occupied at.

 

“Yuuri good seeing you here.” Minako smiled widely the bottle in her hand as well as the faint blush on her face letting him know she had been drinking.

 

“Well yeah we’re going to be here til Saturday.” Yuuri said back waving his hand away at her when she offered her bottle to him.

 

“I know that. I mean it’s just good seeing you here back here after so long. When those fuckers wouldn’t let me be your guardian Alpha it really upset me for so long. I’m yours and Mari’s godmother why couldn’t they just let that go.” A long cug from the liquor had her sighing and speaking in Japanese just for him to hear. “ _ It’s been horrible without my little danser.”  _

 

“ _ I’m here now.” _ Yuuri said shuffling in his seat. “And haven’t the laws changed anyway Minako-sensei? It’s been 5 years since I’ve been home surely something has changed.”

 

Taking the hint to keep talking in English Minako shrugged back abandoning her bottle for a moment. “You haven’t been looking at the news recently from here have you? There’s been only 2 more Omega’s who have presented in Japan since you left. Not wanting to make the same mistakes like they did with you they were taken right out from under their families even if they did have an Alpha sponsoring them. It’s sickening.” And she tossed her bottle up pouting when she realized it was empty.

 

“Is that everywhere? Not just here?” Yuri says fright coating his voice for a moment as his breathing became fast as he breathed.

 

Yuuri could feel himself getting like that too, but he knew he had to be the stronger of the two. “I don’t know but I’m going to find out. Don’t worry I’ve got you Yura.”

 

“But what if somebody tries plucking me up when I’m here trying to learn some quads. I don’t want that.” And tears look like they were about to fall from his eyes but Yuri stubbornly kept them at bay.

 

Wrapping his arms around him Yuuri rubbing his head over Yuri’s own to calm him down. “And I know for a fact Viktor nor I will let anybody come between us to get to you. It’s going to be okay Yura.” Then he kissed the same spot on his forehead again feeling pride in the younger as he calmed down.

 

“Yeah okay…” Then a wobbly grin appeared on his face. “You better keep that promise.”

 

“Of course.” Yuuri gave him patting his leg where it lay next to his before looking back up to talk to Minako some more. But she had disappeared probably off to claim more alcohol for her to drink. Filing away the little information she had given him Yuuri jumps a little when a bowl appears in front of him and then Yuri.

 

“Here you go milaya. Doesn’t it smell amazing?” Viktor asks before sitting down with them his own bowl on the table now too. “Come on let’s eat.” 

 

Yuuri watches him for a moment before breaking his chopsticks apart and grabbing one of the pieces of pork cutlet in his bowl. The taste and feel of it when it hit his tongue made Yuuri almost moan and happy tears gather at his eyes. The sound of Viktor saying ‘Vkusno’ makes Yuuri smile more eating more pieces in his bowl.

 

Of course him saying that his mother’s katsudon was better than his own was an understatement. In no time flat it seemed that his bowl was empty and his belly full. Really if he tried Yuuri knew he could put another bowl in there but he wasn’t going to push it.

 

Throwing up such great food because he wanted to was no reason to stuff himself like a pig. Not long after he was done eating so were Yuri and Viktor. The younger of the two looking like he was getting sleepy from it all.

 

Amused by this, Yuuri pulled at the blond til his head was gently laying on his lap. Lightly massaging the soft hair there he soon felt the young Omega fall asleep.

 

Still playing with Yuri’s hair Yuuri looks up seeing an unreadable look on Viktor’s face as he stared back.

 

A slightly uncomfortable silence hangs between them before Yuuri gulps and puts his hand out on the table closer to Viktor. It felt sad that Viktor’s eyes seemed to widen at the jester, shocked almost, and Yuuri wanted to pull his hand away right then and there before a hand big then his was placed on top of it.

 

Rubbing his thumb across Yuuri’s knuckles Viktor smiles. “I won’t ask you what happened in the hot springs if you don’t want me to. Just know I’m here for you.”

 

“I ah know.” Yuuri blushed before looking straight into his eyes. “And I do want you to know but it makes me...feel kind of awful talking about it.”

 

Viktor remains silent being supportive as Yuuri sighed continuing on. “Look I ah...don’t want you seeing me naked okay? I mean right now I don’t, it doesn’t mean that l-later I don’t just...I don’t want you looking at my body and being repulsed by it.”

 

“I would never be-”

 

“No don’t say that now you have no idea about it. I’ve got scars and weird places that fat clings to me even after cutting down and it’s just embarrassing and really frustrating thinking about it.” Yuuri doesn’t want to mention with him being an Omega he didn’t want Viktor seeing how inferior he truly looked compared to him. “I’m sorry.” Then he moved to take his hand away from him.

 

But Viktor doesn’t let him, instead entwining their fingers together and making him look back up at him. “I don’t care what you look on the outside Yuuri. Please know that, it’s what in your heart that I care about. I want to go at any pace you want to with what we have. And if we never go farther than just touching under our clothes or something like that then I’m 100 percent fine with that lyubov moya.”

 

Watching him Yuuri tries to gage if that’s really the truth before smiling back. “I do want you but going slow with this would be best. You said before that you’ve never courted an Omega before. Well nobody has ever tried courting me before so let’s see where this goes yeah?”

 

“Anything you want my Yuuri.” Viktor says lifting his hand up to kiss it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person from Yuuri's dark past appears ruining his happiness again. At least if Viktor lets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a day late or so on making this really in my mind. I guess you could consider this your April Fools gag guys-no really I'm too lazy to move recently and the weather in Misery sucks balls so bad right now. 
> 
> Anyway more story update yay *jazz hands* more story update that is leading to be more and more depressing *vigorous jazz hands* There will be a silver lining soon though. Like there are a couple options I'm thinking of doing but the next few chapters will cover in Hatsetsu still. They will go over who the heck Mr. Sato is and what he played a part in Yuuri's well story you know?
> 
> I'm a very bad person sorry! Love you all and thank you for viewing and giving me so much support and dedication on this fic. It's much appreciated!

This is nice, Yuuri thought turning in the makeshift nest Yura and himself had made. After the first night of sleeping in his old room, he had made the quick transition to go into the banquet room with Yuri and Viktor to sleep with them. And that was where was currently, being the inside part of a human sandwich as the two brothers hugged him from either side.

 

There was no rhyme or reason as to why he had woken up besides a weird nagging feeling in the back of his head. Like he was forgetting something or having a foreboding thought of the future.

 

It scared Yuuri a tad but he didn’t let it dwell on his mind long as he looked over to the screen down as it slid open some.

 

“Oh, so you are awake. That’s a first.” Mari said dressed and ready for the day as she stood there looking down at his predicament. A smile quirked up a side of her mouth but she didn’t comment on the predicament he was in rather now focusing back on her original statement. “Since you’re up you mind helping around the onsen? You only have two more days here and it would be nice if you helped you know.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I hear you.” Yuuri groaned before looking at the tightly wrapped arms around him wondering how he was going to get out of them. “It might take a moment but I’ll be down soon.”

 

“Good luck with that.” She chuckled at him before quietly sliding the door back in place.

 

So now he just had to figure out how the hell to get out of both octopus-like holds that were around him. Starting with Yuri he pulled his arm up then away. A whimper came from the young Omega’s mouth but other than that no reaction happened as Yuuri moved him. It felt like a piece of his heart was being pulled away from him by the action but Yuuri presented moving in now just Viktor’s arms as he asserted how to get Viktor off of himself.

 

Saying that Viktor was way worse than Yuri with hugging him tight in his sleep was an understatement. Poking at Viktor’s face Yuuri stared at him as he whispered to him. “Viktor hey Vitya open your arms just a smidge.”

 

Mumbling happened when Yuuri said this so at least that was a step in the right direction. “Vityaaaa come on just let go a little please.”

 

Once again mumbling happened but Yuuri barely caught what the other said and he thought it was something along the lines of ‘don’t wanna’ or something like that.

 

“Vitya please I need to go help my family for a bit. I’ll be right back and I’ll give you all the kisses you want as a reward if you do so.” Blue eyes blinked at him sleepily.

 

“How ever many I want?” The Alpha teased but Yuuri knew even though Viktor was awake right now it wouldn’t take much to get him to fall back asleep.

 

“Yes I’ll give you one now to show you I will.” Yuuri teased back kissing the corner of his lips and causing a soft growl to happen. Giving in easily Yuuri kissed him fully on the lips, before pulling away from him to see the droopy blues eyes holding some spark to them.

 

“More later Vitya. Stay here and protect Yura for me okay?” Then Yuuri stood up carefully, the final arms around him tugging at him for a moment before letting go. They soon found a new victim in the nest next to him while the younger seemed to gladly reciprocate it. There they won’t miss me much, Yuuri thought before grabbing his phone to take a picture. Just one he rationalized before having his heart stop then thump painfully at the notification there on his screen.

 

It was all in kanji but even at the familiar letters Yuuri had a hard time comprehending them. Swiping right Yuuri opened the full message sinking faster as he read it all. Most of his thoughts had fled at what Yuuko wrote to him but Yuuri was starting to feel numb by them.

 

Somehow the skate Viktor and him were trying out at their rink had been uploaded by the triplets. She didn’t know which one of them was responsibly but it seemed all three were going to get punished for this.

 

Yuuri still didn’t know what to think as he quickly threw some new clothes on before deciding to rub some scent blocker on himself. True here at home he didn’t need it but with the news that his skating with Viktor had gone viral-Yuuri just didn’t know how to keep a handle on his emotions very well at that moment.

 

Having Viktor worry and smell his unease from himself would not be good. And so that’s basically why Yuuri opted to put the blocker on again.

 

It had felt like a million years since Mari had came into the old banquet room but Yuuri knew it had only been a few minutes maybe close to 15. If his sister noticed his unease she didn’t comment on it. To which he was thankful for. 

 

He lost his way in helping his mother and father in the kitchen and then helping Mari set up the dining area afterwards. Breakfast wasn’t a big deal there but still the Katsuki family always wanted to be ready to feed people if needed be. Once during all the prep work Yuuri’s hand had actually strayed to his pocket to check Yuuko’s message again. It had a stamp of about 11 pm last night so that meant that the video at least was uploaded before then…

 

Well sure Yuuri wished it hadn’t been posted in the first place by the triplets but what was done was done and there was nothing that he could do about. Now the whole world saw him falling on his ass while he skated with Viktor. So humiliating…

 

Sighing out loud Yuuri grabbed another dish to take into the dining area before the phone started ringing from the lobby.

 

“Yuuri could you be a dear and answer that?” Hiroko asked setting a bowl down next to his.

 

“Sure thing mom.” Yuuri nodded moving over to the still ringing phone in the opening of the onsen. “Hello Yutopia, Katsuki Yuuri speaking.” He said into the receiver soon freezing as a dreaded voice answered over the phone.

 

“So you really are there Omega.” A man on the other mind growled making Yuuri gap yet start slowly sinking to the floor by it. Kneeling down with his feet planted flat Yuuri spoke back to him finally.

 

“Why are you calling here?” Yuuri whispered harshly, wishing that the man on the other end was there right now so he could punch him square in the face. But at the same time Yuuri didn’t know if he could physically do something like that. His hand inched up to his neck as he listened to the man continue.

 

“Why, why you ask?! Well after you fucking ran away from me do you really think I haven’t been waiting for you to slip up and come back to your precious home? Really it’s pretty pathetic and stupid of you to be there in the first place. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for my Omega to come back?” 

 

“I’m not yours. I never will be.” Yuuri bristled but the man kept going on making his heart sink faster at the cruelty of the man.

 

“Bullshit you’re not. I paid for you and you agreed to live with me. And look at what you did. Do you know how hard it was to lie to my colleges saying you didn’t leave but I let you go off away for a while?” A dark chuckle comes after the words making Yuuri start shaking in his spot. “Well no more you dirty whore. I’m coming to finally take what’s mine.” Then the phone clicked letting Yuuri drop back to the present as he realized he was shaking from the stress of the situation.

 

Was he going to come here? No no why? And his glasses started fogging up as tears leaked from behind them. Why did bad things always seem to happen when he was so happy?

 

“Yuuri who was-Yuuri sweet baby are you okay?” His mother asked worriedly coming closer to hold onto his still shaking shoulders and then hands.

 

Letting out a deep breath Yuuri tried ringing in his tears he could feel so that he could at least gently lie to her now. “It’s nothing mom just a rude customer. I’m going to go shake it for a bit running if that’s alright with you.”

 

Her hands seem to shake with him before a hesitant nod comes from Hiroko. “Be back soon baby boy. Your family is here for you.” She said squeezing his hands for more comfort. “Vitya is here for you.”

 

Blushing at her calling Viktor that Yuuri quickly nodded before standing back up and hugging her. “I know mom.”

 

Then he turned away letting her go so he could place his shoes on. Hopefully, a run would help calm his mind over his repressed thoughts concerning the man who just called. Hopefully being the key word.

 

\-------

 

It was probably an hour later or more before Viktor work up and Yuri too. The warm body they had cuddled in their sleep was gone but Viktor at least knew his Omega would be back with the promises of kisses he had been given sleepily.

 

“Where’s piggy.” Yuri asked rubbing at his eyes.

 

Viktor couldn’t get mad at the nickname especially with how cute Yuri was saying it right now. “He woke up before us and went to help his family I think.” 

 

“Oh.” His younger brother said before rubbing his face into the middle pillow Yuuri had occupied. “I guess we should get up and help too. Go skating later as well I guess?”

 

“Why don’t we just have a free day today and go tomorrow. The Nishigori’s should be fine with that I think.”

 

“Okay.” Then the bright green eyes of Yuri’s stared back up at Viktor. “Did you ask if you could court him yet?”

 

Puffing up his chest a bit Viktor sat up to move and get dress. “Why yes, I did. I going to shower Yuuri and his family with gifts as soon as I can.”

 

“Just don’t be so...extra and we should be fine.” Yuri joked laughing when Viktor gave him a frown.

 

“Yura how could you!” Viktor huffed yanking one of the comfy work outfits that Yutopia had and smoothing it down. How dare Yuri say something like that? Viktor wasn’t extra was he?

 

“See extra.” He crackled back before standing up and grabbing some clothes for the day on too.

 

“Am not.” But really Viktor couldn’t back up his statement very well with any semblance of a counter-argument. He knew deep down he was ‘extra’ but it sounded so bad when his younger brother said so to his face right now.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Yuri said before smoothing his clothes down. “So I guess it’s closer to lunch than breakfast you think they’ll feed us something still?”

 

“Of course, Mama Katsuki wouldn’t let us starve.” Viktor nodded before grabbing his phone and checking the messages. There was a half a dozen from Chris, like normal. A couple from Yakov and some other notifications, but then he looked down the line and saw a text from Yuuri. It was a simple xoxo one that warmed Viktor’s heart up a little more.

 

“Viktor come on stop being gross.” The teenager in the room groaned before sliding the door to the room over. “I’m going downstairs without you then if you’re going to be like this.”

 

“I’ll be down soon.” Viktor called while he smiled at the text some more. His Yuuri didn’t text a whole lot so this small one was such a blessing. ‘Xoxo back love, see you in a few <3’

 

Almost instantly after sending a text over he received another one. ‘Not for a while probably. Took a run and ended up at Minako’s. I’ll be back before dinner though.’ The texted said making Viktor hum.

 

‘May I call you or come by later?’ 

 

A moment passed before an answer was given. ‘Sure but I’ll probably be dancing most of the day. You can come by her bar and I’ll meet you there when I’m done?’

 

‘Deal!’ Then Viktor smiled as a cute emoji was sent back. His Yuuri was so adorable. But seeing him dance would have been oh so amazing.

 

Going down the stairs Viktor stood in the dining area before the ringing of the phone came from the entryway. 

 

“Another call?” Mari said looking up from the table she was relaxing at. “Oh Vit-chan since you’re up could you grab it. I’ll answer if not.”

 

“Sure thing Mari!” Viktor grinned grabbing the phone as it rang again. “Hello Yutopia. Viktor speaking!”

 

“Viktor?” A person said on the other line. “Don’t the Katsuki’s live here?”

 

“Yes I can get one of them soon if you want-”

 

A sound of frustration happened before the person sighed. “No god it’s fine. Can you just tell them that Mr. Sato will be coming tomorrow for his belongings please?” 

 

“Ah sure-”

 

“Thank you and goodbye.” They interrupted him again before cutting off.

 

“So who was that? Sounds like another rude customer from this morning when Yuuri answered.” Mari joked before patting the sitting pillow next to herself.

 

Brow furrowing Viktor spoke the message the person had given him. “They called to say that a Mr. Sato would be coming over to get his belongings tomorrow?” He asked uncertainty as he looked at her.

 

The emotion and expression on her face changed instantly as he said those words. “Are...are you sure they said it that way?” A curse he assumed in Japanese flowed that statement.

 

“Yes? Who’s Mr. Sato?” 

 

But Mari doesn’t answer him instead standing up fast and running into the kitchen half yelling Japanese to her parents that were still in there. Yuri who was sitting at a different table closer to the tv while eating looked over just as worried almost. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Yuri asked his food taking second place to the drama he was hearing too.

 

“I-I have no idea. It had something to do with a Mr. Sato though.” Viktor said before moving to his phone and pausing at who to text. Opting to not to interrupt Yuuri and his dancing he texted Yuko first.

 

‘Do you know who a Mr. Sato is?’ He texted her before waiting for a response. 

 

‘That name is a really common one. You might need to be a bit more specific.’ She answered and he sighed typing another message out.

 

‘What about a Mr. Sato with the Katsuki’s? Somebody called saying that he would be coming tomorrow to get his belongings? And then Mari went into the kitchens to talk to Hiroko and Toshiya?’

 

This time when Yuko texted back it was in a series of short answers.

 

‘Oh no.’

 

‘Please not that bastard.’

 

‘Where’s Yuuri at?’

 

‘You guys need to leave soon.’

 

‘Now really if you can.’

 

‘We can handle this problem just get Yuuri and Yurio away from here okay?’

'You need to protect them.'

 

Getting worried Viktor texted back his next question to her quickly. ‘Yuko who is this Mr. Sato and why should we leave now?’

 

‘Mr. Sato’s the one who basically broke Yuuri. He’s a horrible man so please please don’t let him be near Yuuri ever again Viktor.’ A moment passed as he tried absorbing the words she had texted him. That gave he enough time to send one more text. ‘I’m so sorry Viktor I should have confiscated the triplet’s phone last night. It’s my fault all this happened. If they hadn’t uploaded the video of you two skating yesterday he would have never known Yuuri was still in Japan.’

 

That explained the other notifications Viktor had this morning probably. Social media and the works ate up news like that in a heartbeat. Whoever this Mr. Sato was Viktor wished he could get his hands on him.

Sighing Viktor texted her back as he sorted out what he needed to do next. ‘I’ll figure things out soon. Thank you for the information Yuko.’

 

“So are you going to finally tell me what the fuck is happening?” Yuri all but exploded yanking Viktor’s phone away from him as Viktor was about to check his notifications finally.

 

“A lot of bad shit apparently.” Viktor said dryly staring down at Yuri as he still tried to wrap his head around everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri figures out his options to do going forward and needless to say he's happy when Viktor backs him up fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need to keep this at once a week. It's a bit hard juggling life right now and this is always a nice distraction away from real life and what not.
> 
> Thank you everybody, for the support and love on this. It has really helped me become a better person I believe, this is the most I've ever written currently-I'm not including the twewy drabbles I did in my teens- but yes this is the biggest chaptered fic I've done and it's still going.
> 
> So thank you and I hope to keep seeing you guys in future chapters! Enjoy <3

The sweat rolled off of Yuuri just like he remembered in the younger days in Minako’s studio. Sure he danced and moved when he worked out with Yuri but here under Minako’s watchful eyes he could bloom to his fullest again.

 

Not even the phone call from this morning permeated into his thoughts currently, just thoughts of in the moment hit him as he moved. Like how did the next step sequence go or how high could he try to go this time. But Yuuri did know if he ever did stop long enough it all would finally catch up and perhaps cripple him into a ball and make him never want to see the light of day anymore. But for now only the music and Minako’s helpful direction of what to do filtered through his mind.

 

It felt good not to think and just well move. But even so eventually his legs did start feeling the burn and when he wobbled a little too much Minako made him pause to take a water break. 

 

“What lit the fire under your butt to do all of this today anyway?” She teased him while drinking a nice cold bottle of water for herself as well.

 

Yuuri was silent as chugged the water for a moment until he finally gave in. “You remember that asshole Sato? Well, he ah called the onsen today and I had to talk to him. I’m just glad mom wasn’t the one to answer the phone.” He answered her before handing the nearly empty bottle of his over so he could stretch out some kinks he was getting from the exercising from earlier.

 

“Oh Yuuri.” Minako frowned before setting both of the bottles to the side and sitting next to him. “I wish I could get rid of that man once and for all for us. Not all Alphas are like him dear. You’ve just seen the worst of the crop.” Then she gave a brief smile humming as she pushed his back down a bit further to get some more of the creaks out of it for him. “You have myself and your friend Nishigori, and well of course Viktor too.” She laughed softly easing him back out of the stretch and into a sitting position once more. “We’re all good Alpha’s who actually want to protect you.” She didn’t say anything after that letting Yuuri’s mind wander as they stretched him out.

 

“I know there are good Alpha’s out there Minako...just it’s hard to trust any nowadays. After living with that man for almost a year and everything he did-just being by myself was all that I thought I would have any more. Or with other Omega’s and Beta’s maybe. So yeah it’s been pretty shocking how much I like Viktor.” Yuuri stated before he wrapped his arms around himself the need to stretch gone from himself. “More than I should really.”

 

The nails of hers dig into his shoulder after he stops talking, making him look up into her determined filled eyes. “And why shouldn’t you Yuuri? You deserve this little bit of happiness in your life. You are so kind, smart and beautiful that it pains me what the fucking government thinks is right for Omega’s.” Minako bits out before her hands become more soothing on him. 

 

“Look you’ve been home for just a few days now and everybody in the entire town can see the love those two are giving you. I know we all really want you to decide to finally stay home here and relax. But you know what, home is where your heart is.” Minako teased before moving closer and rubbing his cheek wiping some tears away from there. It was from that motion that Yuuri even realized he had actually started crying softly from her words.

 

Why was he always crying nowadays? It was like his emotions and hormones were out of whack since he had started living with the two back at his family onsen and Yuuri...he sort of knew what he needed to do now.

 

“Thank you Minako. You’re right that home is where the heart is. But I still love you guys so much. And it’s just so very hard to-” He’s interrupted when some loud knocking comes from the door making the two of them jump. Yuuri doesn’t know who it could be so he willingly hides behind Minako as she slides in front of him.

 

It almost seems like it is all for nothing when a familiar voice calls out to them from the other side of the door even if it is a little bit muffled. “Yuuri? Minako are you in there? Mama Katsuki said to check here for you guys and-”

 

Viktor himself is interrupted when Minako opens the door with a small smile. “What’s up little Alpha?” She teased as Yuuri got up too. But more slowly as his muscles were protesting to moving.

 

The Alpha in question gives his own weary smile to her. “Nothing really just some change of plans have occurred.”

 

“What kind of change?” Yuuri questions staring into Viktor’s eyes. Something flashes behind there as Viktor runs a hand through his hair suddenly more tense in his stature. Yuuri hopes it has nothing to do with what happened this morning but the dreadful feeling in his stomach says otherwise.

 

“We have to go tonight Yuuri. We can’t stay any longer.” Then Viktor breaks eye contact to sigh. “I’m sorry but things just came up and we need to leave tonight.” A tense smile is on his face now making Yuuri want to push past Minako so he can slap it off of him.

 

“Why not? I thought we were staying til Saturday?” Yuuri said poking at the bear some more as he stood there watching him.

 

“Does it matter?” He asked the pitch in his voice raising up as he talked letting Yuuri hear the lie. “Yakov called and-”

 

“You’re lying!” Yuuri yelled pushing past Minako’s protective form to grab up at Viktor’s shirt.

There was barely any height difference now between them, especially with how Viktor was presenting himself. His height was absent to the fullest degree and it made Yuuri’s heart hurt from it. “It has something to do with Sato and I’m not having it anymore! I’m sick and tired of him trying to ruin my life for me. Don't you think something like this hasn’t happened before to me from him? Viktor…” The last part was softer than the rest as Yuuri’s hands shake before his hold starts to loosen on Viktor.

 

Then determination burned within him and he let one of his hands move up to cup Viktor’s face so their eyes could stare at each other. “I don’t want to keep running from him, this is my family and I don’t want to be a burden anymore to them over this. We’re going to stay and face him okay?”

 

A light smile pulled at Viktor’s lips as he nodded one of his own hands moving to keep Yuuri’s hand on him. “Okay, I’m here for you if you’re sure you want to do this solnyshko.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled itching to kiss at the smile on his face before he realized where they were, Minako’s presence just behind him seeming more heated as they stood there. “H-how about we go home to the onsen and talk more?”

 

Viktor’s eyes move back up to Yuuri’s own probably focused on wanting to kiss him too. “Sure moya lyubov.”

 

\----------

 

Yuri’s foot seemed to vibrate by itself as he sat in Yuuri’s old room waiting for the pair to return. He would deny that he was worried-well fuck yeah he was worried. Viktor said it was nothing just they would be going home sooner than planned due to a phone call that had come up before running off to get Yuuri.

 

Thus leaving him all by himself as the rest of the Katsuki’s bustled around the. Not even Makkachin or into were much help with his own worry concerning Yuuri. It had only been a few months since the older had came into his life but he loved him. Yeah Yuri knew he loved the other Omega now. Loved him like Viktor did but still probably not in the same way.

 

More so like an older sibling or, well a parent and he knew something wrong was happening and it made him mad. Mad he couldn't do anything to stop it. Or just mad because-

 

The only logical option to do in this situation it seemed was to throw some sort of tantrum and run off till everything had calmed down again. So hiding was very logical indeed right?

 

“Why does katsudon have to suffer so much?” Yuri sighed laying down on Yuuri’s bed. The whole room smelled like him. It was the bed which held the most of his scent making Yuri feel protected by it. He could of napped probably in the bed if he hadn’t woken up late into the morning already. 

 

Relaxing though and trailing a hand over the side of the bed his eyebrows furrowed touching something that felt like paper. “What the fuck?” Then he rolled over pulling at the object to look at it better.

 

It was an old poster of Viktor and Yuri lay there wondering why it was under the bed. Sitting up then getting off the bed to kneel Yuri pulled more and more posters out confusion hitting him.

 

Why was there so much memorabilia of his brother under there? Yes he knew Yuuri had been a fan of Viktor’s but it didn’t explain why they were hiding under the bed currently. 

 

Whipping his head up Yuri realized more that they must have been hanging up by the discoloration on the walls. It made sense but what did was-

 

The door opened and the person who stood there paused to look at him and the mess around him. “So I guess you found Yuuri’s stash I hid huh Yurio?” Mari chuckled before patting her pockets. “You might want to hide them back under before they come back. Good news you all are going to try and stay a few more days. Bad…” She sighed hands digging into her pockets for a moment. “We’re going to have some unwelcome guests tomorrow so some shit might start flying.”

 

“Oh.” Yuri says his response small as his hands curled on his knees. “Okay what do need to do?”

 

Mari smiled leaning on the frame. “Just be yourself. And I guess be here for Yuuri you know?”

 

“Of course I will.” Yuri agreed sitting up straighter on the floor. “Yuri’s got to stick together.”

 

Laughing she nodded at him. “Too right.”

 

\--------

 

Yuuri stared at the doors of Yutopia anxiety and worry coating his stomach making him want to rethink his decision. But if he ever wanted to get Ari Sato off his back and out of his life it had to be done by his own hands.

 

An arm snaked around his waist then making Yuuri melt in the embrace next to him. “Are you okay my Yuuri?”

 

“Yeah just thinking too deeply again.” He sighed before deciding to be bold and kiss Viktor out there in front of his family’s onsen. After he let go, it was like his body was energized by the touch and Yuuri knew that the choice he had made was the right one to do. If he ever wanted there to be a real relationship with Viktor in the future, then he needed to cut out his old past with a different Alpha.

 

Already the back of his neck was hurting from the old bond mark that lay there when he thought about that vile man. It was only halfway done and had been hastily made during a fake heat the very Alpha who had forced him to have. The pain of the memory stayed there clogging up his mind.

 

His thoughts of it all caused his body to shiver making him lay his head against Viktor’s shoulder in some comfort. It was nice knowing Viktor was going to be there for him. “I don’t want tomorrow to come but at the same time I want this to be finally over with.” Yuuri sighed welcoming the continued touch of Viktor on him, his hands gripping tighter to the other.

 

“I’ll do anything you need me to do love.” Viktor gave him before kissing his forehead. “I want to be your Alpha and I’ll show whoever is coming tomorrow that I will fight for you.” Another kiss is pressed there searing the bubbling warmth within him by the touch. “If you want me to that is.”

 

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted,” Yuuri said truthfully even if it was embarrassing to say out loud. The heart-shaped smile Viktor gave him was worth it though and he wondered if he could steal some more kisses before they went inside.

 

The thought vanished though when somebody spoke up from Yutopia’s opening. “Hey lovers you going to come in or what?” Mari shouted from the doorway making the two of them jump in each other’s hold. But neither of them let go even if it was embarrassing to be in the position they were in.

 

“Uh y-yeah nee-san just a moment.” Yuuri blushed reluctant to let go of the other whose arms were still around him.

 

_ “Well you better hurry up or Yuri might find more of your Viktor stash.” _ Mari cautioned in Japanese, a wicked laugh following after her words.

 

“What?” He squeaked letting go of Viktor now with a brighter blush on his cheeks than before.  _ “How could you nee-san! Neither of them were suppose to find my old posters!” _

 

_ “I didn’t show it to him, Yuri. Just the hiding spot they were in was too noticeable apparently.”  _ Then she turned to go back inside about to leave a blushing Yuuri alone with an equally perplexed Viktor.  _ “Also mama needs to confirm some details with you when you can Yuuri. Don’t make her worry too long.”  _ She tossed back at them before walking past the threshold inside.

 

“What did she say? I thought I heard my name…?” He asked looking down at Yuuri for the answer.

 

“Yeah she did…” Yuuri said quietly his hand shaking a little as he tried to keep calm. “Just need to talk to my mom later and she was wondering what you were going to do with Yuri later.”

 

Viktor grinned nuzzling close sliding his face close to his ear to tease him too. “Can I say that I know you’re lying now too krasivyy? Though it doesn’t sound like a bad one. Is it embarrassing what she said perhaps?” Viktor asked before moving his nose down Yuuri’s neck making the other shiver. Rather from delight or something else, Yuuri couldn’t place his finger on, but he wished Viktor would get closer touch him more and-

 

“Hey assholes you coming in or what?!” Yuri yelled flinging the door open wide compared to Mari’s own quiet entrance. This time the two of them did spring away from each other to look at the younger there fuming in the doorway.

 

There was red there on his cheeks too, but Yuuri didn’t know if it was from anger or from embarrassment like himself. If he had seen the posters Mari had hid for him that sure could be embarrassing.

 

“Yes we are.” Viktor grinned pulling Yuuri inside after him their hands linked together and Yuuri wished they could stay like this forever. Even if that was in a set of impossibilities. It was still just a wish that Yuuri was going to try holding to himself. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari Sato comes to Hasetsu to try to prove that Yuuri still belongs to him. The dynamic representatives he brings with him are having none of that as Viktor claims in courting him. So really the question is what decision will be given about this situation?

Ari Sato had an air about him that would disgust almost everybody around him. But Yuuri had found out long ago that even if he was a vile and despicable man people still went along with what he wanted due to his power and stature. 

 

He probably wished Yuuri would be like that too, under his thumb for all his life never lash out at him, the works. But Yuuri was going to always prove him wrong with that expectation as he clutched Viktor’s hand tightly in his own as they sat in the conference area of the onsen. It was so quiet there as he settled down almost not breathing as he took the other man in. He was glad that Yuri was away with Minako this morning. Both him and Viktor had given him a kiss on the forehead for safety before the storm that was coming. Other than that all of his family was there, his Alpha, and the people that the dreadful man had brought with him to decide his fate.

 

They each represented the different dynamics but Yuuri knew that the Omega and the Alpha of the group belonged to each other. Yuuri just hoped each of them would do the right thing here today.

 

Ari didn’t let anything show on his face as he sat across from him and Viktor but his pheromones said other things mostly centering them towards Yuuri as they sat across from him. He wanted to gag on the strong smell but he just acted normally the equally strong roses of Viktor’s scent helping him. 

 

Finally Ari spoke gaining attention of everybody there in the room. “I have all the documents here proves that Mr.Katsuki still belongs to me.” He voiced out loud, clicking open his briefcase to pass around to the representatives there. 

 

The Beta and Alpha reps glanced over it but Yuuri smiled inside as the Omega representative paused to view it before speaking. “It says here Mr. Sato that Mr. Katsuki would only be in your care til he birthed a child for you.”

 

“Yes it does ma’am but you see this Omega never was able to do that yet so he should still be in my care-”

 

“But he wasn’t put into your care til it was proven that he was pregnant with your child.” She interrupts back proving a point as the Beta man moved closer to her side to see where she was looking at. 

 

“So it does say that. What happened to the child he was carrying for you?” He asked flipping through his own set of papers and Yuuri held Viktor’s hand tighter. 

 

“The Omega had a miscarriage a few months into his first term thus ending the pregnancy.” Ari said trying not to draw much attention to that detail.

 

The other Alpha though picked up on it watching him with slitted eyes. “But it also says you had kept him for a year which would of seen a pregnant out to its fullest. Why didn’t you take him back to the embassy to be selected for another Alpha.”

 

It looked like the mask was crumbling from Ari’s face but he quickly repositioned it smiling slightly. “Mr. Katsuki was distraught over our miscarriage that he wanted to stay and keep trying with me.”

 

“That’s a lie.” Yuuri blurted out shaking in his spot as he locked eyes with the awful man. “I miscarried 3 times while I was with you. You forced me to keep getting pregnant instead of taking me back.” He bit out the paines he had felt from all of those looses radiating in his body. “I can’t have heats because of this man now.”

 

The Omega woman looks shocked before looking through the pages some more. “But there isn’t any documentation about 3 miscarriages from you, only the one you had to be committed in for surgery…”

 

“Because he didn’t want others to know.” Yuuri offered up the warmth of Viktor’s hand calming him down as he spoke up. “He lied and kept me there til I almost died, so I believe I shouldn’t have to go back to him. He didn’t protect me like an Alpha should of so I shouldn’t belong to him still.” He finished looking from representation to representative not feeling very happy with what he saw there on their faces.

 

“Well ah Mr. Katsuki it does say you would stay with whichever Alpha that impregnated you on the document you signed.” The Beta offered up looking through the document now. “And since none of his-I’m assuming we would file this under abuse-was documented Mr. Sato has a sound argument saying you are still his since you didn’t provide him with a child-”

 

There was silence in the room and he didn’t dare look at any of the other faces near him as the words hit him. He was going to have to go back to that monster wasn’t he?

 

The silence is broken when Viktor decides to speak up now. “But I’m courting Yuuri now, doesn’t that say anything towards this?” Viktor input leaning on the table as he directed his question to the Omega representative than anybody else in the room. “He agreed to let me do so since he was staying to take care of my brother, who let me remind you all is an Omega as well. Leaving a fairly new Omega out into the world like this without a mentor wouldn’t be good no?” The words are delivered in a teasing way but Yuuri knows that there is power behind them. He was grateful Viktor was with him here, being strong for him when Yuuri didn’t know if he could for himself in this situation.

 

“M-mr. Nikfor-”

 

“Viktor please.”

 

“Yes well Viktor,” The woman continued interrupting the timid Beta with a small smile appearing on her face. “It’s true leaving a new Omega without a mentor is a horrible thing to do but we can’t go against these legally binding papers and what is written on them.” Viktor looks like he is about to say something to counter her before the older woman lifts a hand up to stop him. “But if it’s true that Mr. Katsuki accepted a courting invitation from you, then it changes things to say the least.”

 

“What?!” Ari Sato basically yelled hands slapping the table. “But the documents-”

 

“Mr. Sato the documents don’t mean much right now.” The Alpha representative said using a steely gaze on him as a look pasted over the only bonded pair there. “What’s going to happen now is there we are going to let the Omega choose who he wants to be with.”

“Don’t say it won’t be fair.” He said eyeing Ari again as he tried to interrupt him again. “We’re going to be going somewhere else from here and be using our most basic of needs in this test.”

 

There was silence in the room before Yuuri licked his lips and looked up at the three deciding his fate. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“You’ll be using their scents to figure out who is the better mate for you.” The Omega said to him a sad lift appearing in her voice as everything wanted to crash around Yuuri.

 

\-------

 

“I don’t want to do this.” Yuuri stressed clinging to Viktor’s front. “Please can’t we just…” But then he stops realizing it was him who asked for this in the first place. A way to end the hurt he was receiving from that man all the time. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“Oh love,” Viktor murmured holding his face in his hands as Yuuri pressed closer. “I know you can do this. You can find me even without our scents leading you to me.” Then a bare touch of his lips covers Yuuri’s making him ache for more.

 

“How are you so sure?” He asks him wanting to stay there in Viktor’s presence for the rest of his life even if he knew he couldn’t.

 

“I just do.” Viktor smiled before they were interrupted by the representatives gathered there.

 

“It’s about time. We’re going to go set up Mr. Sato’s room before coming back for Mr. Nikiforov okay.” The older Omega said looking at them. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened at her words as his heart thundered in his chest. No no no, I can’t do this I can’t, he cried within before calming arms rubbed his back earning a soft sigh in return. “You can do it love I believe in you.” And Yuuri stared centering himself more into the now as he realized they had been left alone currently.

 

“I’m glad one of us do.” Yuuri said before leaning forward on his tiptoes against Viktor. He had a plan now-a stupid one but one that could help them in the long run soon. “Viktor...can I do something to you before they take you away?”

 

“Anything you want my Yuuri.” Viktor hummed before Yuuri nosed his way to the olders neck inhaling his scent from the source. It seemed like the Alpha knew what he wanted and bared his neck easier for him to get to. The mark would fade soon after, be more like a hickey mark than anything else on him. But if an Alpha bit him instead-

 

Softly Yuuri sank his teeth into the scent gland infusing a bit of his own into Viktor there as he did so. A sigh comes from Viktor above him as hands press him closer to keep him flushed up against him. He could feel the slowly growing bulge in Viktor’s pants and even one in his own as he bit his neck.

 

If there was any other situation than the present one given to them, Yuuri would have wanted to have Viktor unclothe them and have their way with each other. But they weren’t and it hurt knowing that.

 

Licking the small droplets of Viktor’s blood off his teeth he stared into his eyes almost getting lost in all the blues there. “When I find you I want you to do the same to me.” He gulped slowly loosening his hold on the other as he heard the others coming back in.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov right this way.” The other Alpha said flicking his hand for him to follow. 

 

Viktor looked at him first before leaning forward just for Yuuri to hear him. “I’ll be waiting for you love.” Then he was gone following the older man as they took him away making Yuuri’s heart thump painfully as he watched him leave.

 

“Mr. Katsuki please come sit down here so we can discuss the new arrangement both Alphas will be happy with.” The Beta said bringing a new set of pages out for him to view. “We will go over any and all of the sections before we discuss what will happen. We have marked you as barren in the articles but you said before to the other Omega that you still get your menstrual cycle correct?”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks bloomsed before nodding. “Yes I still get them. About every two months or so.”

 

“Then we have reason to believe that it is possible for you to get impregnated just very rare since your heats would of triggered when you would be able to.”

 

Eyes widening Yuuri stared at the man as he stated the facts to him. “I still can?”

 

“Yes but like I said it’s rare. Your Alpha whichever one you choose would have to do lots of medical examinations just to guess when would be the best ovulation time for you. Since that seems strenuous your status will remain barren until further notice.” The Beta continued before flipping some pages to read some more.

 

But the one thing on Yuuri’s mind was that he still could have children. He could maybe one day have a child with Viktor. The very thought warmed him on the inside. 

 

“The test you will be doing involves using your primarily sense of smell. Taking away your sight will heighten this sense thus letting your inner Omega loosen up and find which Alpha is the best fit for you.” He leafed through some more pages before looking up at Yuuri. “Whichever one you decide to go with you will promise to stay with them and bond with them for future reference. No complaining. No take backs that will be the rules to make all three of you happy okay?”

 

Yuuri looked down at all the writing the Beta had to come up with since coming to Hasetsu due to Sato before nodding slowly. “So no matter who I choose the other I will never see again correct?” He asked watching the Beta as he nodded back.

 

“Yes but you need to sign this before we figure the rest of this out.” Then a pen was fished out and moved out towards Yuuri to take.

 

Biting his lip Yuuri took the pen from the Beta before signing his life away to whichever Alpha he chose next. “So I get blindfolded then go to my Alpha next?”

 

“Something like that.” The Beta said before something was waved under his nose making his whole body seize up before falling sideways into the Omega’s lap next to him. 

 

“Wah…” Yuuri whimpered out before shutting his eyes drowsy as he started drifting out.

 

“It’s going to be okay sweetie.” He heard slowly filter through his mind before blinking out. Did I...just get drugged?

 

But the thought doesn’t stay in his mind that long before he wakes back up-well it feels like he does even if he can’t see. Everything felt like it was too much yet not at all. His tongue was too big in his mouth and he wished it was cooler in the room as he stood up on shaky legs. 

 

“Hello Mr. Katsuki.” Was said next to him making him jump and cling to the wall right next to him. “It’s good that you’re finally up again. We put you asleep so that we could let you freely decide which Alpha is best for you.” They continued the sound of their voice familiar but he didn’t turn to them.

 

It was then that he started to smell the sweet floral scent of tulips coming from her. It was much more heady hitting him from everywhere.

 

“Where am I?” Yuuri asked staying away from her not trusting the other Omega as he listened to her move in the room.

 

“We’re deeper into the building than before. Equal parts away from each Alpha. I’m here to lead you around in finding which one is yours.” She answered before a door creaked open. “Would you like to go find him now?”

 

“...yes.” Was given back before he moved cautiously to her gripping the hand she offered to him. 

 

“Good just tell me which direction you want to go in and I’ll make sure you don’t go into a wall.” 

 

“Do you do this often?” Yuuri asked inching forward as he used his ears to figure out where he was. But without his sight it was hard to do so.

 

“More often than I like.” She answered pulling him to a stop. “We are at a 4 way which direction would you like to go?”

 

Pausing with her there Yuuri sniffed in all directions before nodding. The scent of his beloved was here but the other Alpha was too clouding over his scent. “Forward for now.”

 

“Good.” Then a pat is given to his hand as they continue on. 

 

The silence coats them as they slowly move around. “So the other two Omega’s after me...you had to do this too?”

 

“How did you hear about that.” She teased before squeezing his hand. “It’s actually been 3 sweetie. After they saw how bad a selection did we changed a few things around. Had the Omega choose similar like this. Just thinking about all the scents happening in a building like this one clogs my nose up some sort of awful.”

 

“Did they choose right though?” Yuuri asked heart beating painfully before turning them down a new hallway. They were close he could feel it but still the sent of the other Alpha tried overpowering his.

 

“I think so. Most of them did choose an Alpha they had known prior to one of these.” She hummed slowing them down as they got closer to the source of the scents. “Ah they chose rooms right next to each other. That’s…” 

 

Pretty awful, Yuuri finished for her as he stood there trying to distinguish who was who.

 

One of them was Sato the other his Vitya. This was his one shot to get it right. He needed to get it right, he needed to stay with Viktor. To stay with Yuri, to be happy again.

 

“Okay hunny we are going to open both doors one at a time. The Alpha’s were told they were not to talk to you but they could fluctuate their pheromones anyway they want to lure you.” The sentence sounds as if she was disgusted to say so as she stood there with him. “So we have door number one.”

 

Said door was opened and Yuuri was gently walked over to it as he let the scent waft over him. Fresh ice and roses greeted him and he wanted to rush forward and join with his beloved then and there but the feeling of something was wrong stopped him in his tracks.

 

He heard the door being shut before the other Omega was moving him back some. “And door number two.” The next one hurt his nose as it was opened. He wanted to start crying at it but he stood his ground as Sato’s scent hit him. But something else was there on the edge of the scent making him pause at just like the first door. Just around the edges but he could detect something that made his heart thud painfully in his chest.

 

The door was soon closed and he was moved back into the starting position again. “I’m going to take the blindfold off now then you can take your time in figuring out which Alpha you want okay?”

 

Nodding at her he kept his eyes closed as the blindfold over them was taken away. The soft light filtered through his eyelids before he blinked them back open staring into the kind face of hers. “Thank you.”

 

She didn’t say anything back before moving back over to the other two representatives to wait for his decision.

 

And it seemed like his decision was pretty obvious really. Viktor’s scent had came from room number one and Sato’s from room two. But at the same time Yuuri didn’t push down the doubt he felt as he had smelled either room when it opened. The decision was harder than he originally thought it was going to be as he realized that it was possible that either Alpha had been in either room. Thoughts that Sato had intentionally did this burned inside of Yuuri before he shut his eyes again.

 

It had only been with room two that he had smelled something other than the base scents of either Alpha. He had smelled something sweet and he blinked his eyes back open knowing his choice.

 

“I choose room two.” Yuuri said out loud turning to the representatives. The faces looking back at him showed him nothing at all as he said this.

 

“Is that your final choice.” The Beta asked his hand raised to write said answer down.

 

Looking away Yuuri nodded. “Yes my Alpha is behind room two.”

 

“Okay enjoy your time with him. We will take the rejected Alpha home and get in touch with you at a later time.” The Alpha hummed before the Omega jabbed him.

 

“Your choice was a good one Yuuri no matter what you’re thinking now. Go be with your Alpha.” Then she smiled looking at the pages the Beta was organizing for them as witnesses leaving Yuuri to go to the said door that he had chosen.

 

Not letting the fear cling to him anymore Yuuri walked to the door opening it slowly before peeking inside. “Viktor?” He asked moving in more so he could shut the door behind him.

 

“Yuuri!” A happy sound comes from inside the room before a tall body speeds to him nuzzling him close into a hug. “I knew you would know it was me. That mean Ari,” He almost hissed the name before planting a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “Suggested we trade the rooms around at last minute saying if you could truly tell who was who you would look past our scents.”

 

“That does sound mean.” Yuuri sighed reaching forward to secure those lips to his own. “Well he was kind of right. I was able to find you past your scents. It was actually mine that let me know you were in here.” Yuuri chuckles softly touching the mark he had given Viktor.

 

“Oh really?” Viktor said excitedly, moving his own hand over Yuuri’s to keep it there. 

 

“Mhmm.” He affirmed back before slotting his body all against Viktor’s. “And I guess you get to give me one of my own now right?”

 

Viktor was quiet for a moment before a tentative smile now appears on his face. “Are you sure you want me to mark you now? I would love to but I want to know if that’s what you want love.”

 

“I want it.” Yuuri told him pushing him back against the wall a leg sliding between the taller’s legs to keep him there. “I want it so much to show everybody else in the world that I belong to you and only you. Please Viktor claim me.” Yuuri sighed pulling his head closer to him while showing off the smooth expanse of neck out for him to mark as his finally.

 

A growl comes from his throat as his face goes to the neck in front of him. “L-last chance…” Viktor says but Yuuri knows that these are just empty words and he excepts his fate to be with the other.

 

“I want you.” He says out loud before the Alpha’s teeth dig into his throat causing a whimper to escape. It hurt but at the same time it felt so wonderful as a small gasp left him. Almost as if everything was snapping into place for him, Yuuri felt Viktor’s tongue touch the spot he had just claimed cleaned the area up before moving again. He knew if Viktor wasn’t holding him up right now he would of fallen over at the first dig of those lovely teeth into him. 

 

Viktor pulled back from his neck to stare into his eyes something unspoken going between them til the words weren’t so much anymore. “I love you Yuuri.”

 

Eyes flutter closed at those words before Yuuri replys back sleepy from the continued stress from the day. “Love you too.” He admitted out loud feeling protected, happy and content all at once. Bare emotions from his Alpha echoed back at him making a small smile appear on his face at them. They were so small yet loud that Yuuri just hoped that in the future he could be a better Omega for his Alpha. 


End file.
